Till the Love Runs Out
by Starwarslover4life
Summary: KilixOC, FilixOC Two Dwarven princes, two human girls, a dragon, and a hobbit. Avarielle and Charisse know more about Middle Earth than they let on. But, they need to keep silent. Otherwise, who else could change the fate of Middle Earth? Scars tell a story. But wounds can be re-open. *Summery sucks, but the story is better, i promise!*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As another dish shattered loudly on the floor, a young girl cowered in her room, praying that no harm came to her sister.

"Avarielle Brea! I am your mother and you will not talk to me that way!"

A gruff yet terrifyingly loud female voice screeched, causing the young girl to cover her ears with her hands, though it did little to muffle the sound.

"I will talk to you however I please! You are not my mother, and you sure as hell are not a mother to Chari," Avarielle shouted back her temper flaring.

They had been going at it for the last hour, and it was all because of Avarielle's tone of voice at dinner, when speaking to her mother about possibly letting Chari join the soccer team at school. It may have seemed like a minor thing, but their mother didn't want them joining anything that could possibly get her caught for what she does to them. The only reason they get to go to school, is because the teachers don't notice the bruises, or they simply don't care. Either way, it doesn't matter. Nothing has stopped their mom before.

"You nicknamed your sister after a plant?!"

Another dish was thrown at Avarielle's head.

Avarielle ducked, and the plate shattered on the wall where her head used to be.

 _Nice aim._ Avarielle thought briefly, before remembering why her mother was chucking dishware at her head.

"Actually, she asked me to call her that. Now, if you don't mind, I have homework I have to finish. Not like you'd understand though," Avarielle mumbled the last part, rolling her eyes.

But apparently, her mother heard.

Her mother flew at Avarielle instantaneously, her jagged fingernails outstretched. When Avarielle's mother slammed her head into the tile, she could only hope that her sister was safely hidden from her mother, as she could do nothing now to protect her. She slipped into unconsciousness, feeling bursts of agony erupt from her chest as her mother begin to repeatedly kick her, shouting at her things that were all too familiar for the young girl.

* * *

When Avarielle regained consciousness, her sister was sitting beside her, a cool washcloth in hand, lightly laying the cloth on Avarielle's head.

"How long was I out?" Avarielle groaned, looking up at her sister, who didn't appear to be sporting any new bruises.

"About two hours. I was getting worried you wouldn't wake up. She's never hit you so hard before." Her sister said worriedly.

Avarielle slowly nodded, wincing as her head throbbed slightly. Slowly sitting up, Avarielle tried to give her sister a reassuring smile, but it probably looked like a grimace.

"Did she hurt you?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Chari shook her head.

"No, she left not long after you passed out. Haven't seen her since." She explained, leaning back so her sister could use the counter tops to stand. She herself stood as well.

Avarielle nodded, and this time could manage a small smile.

"Come on, let's go finish your math." Avarielle said, limping slightly down the hall to their shared room, holding back a groan of pain.

Chari groaned in protest.

Avarielle leaned against the wall that her mattress sat against, her sister sitting in front of her, her math homework on her lap.

" Do I have to?" her sister complains, sitting down beside her.

Avarielle lightly laughs.

" How about I make you a deal? The faster you finish your math, the closer you are to having me read two more chapters in _The Hobbit_ instead of one. Deal?" Avarielle wagers, holding her pinky out.

Her younger sister links her pinky with hers, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Deal."

* * *

An hour later, Avarielle and her sister were snuggled up together, a tattered copy of _The Hobbit_ in Avarielle's hands.

"Now, where did we leave off last time?" Avarielle asks, flipping through the book pages.

"The dwarves were about to escape Rivendell, so Lord Elrond wouldn't stop their quest."

Chari grinned excitedly as she reminded Avarielle of there spot in the story. It reminded Avarielle of the giddiness of a small child, though her little sister was fifteen years old.

"Right!" Avarielle said, smiling, as she began to read the story.

Charisse was entranced by the story of _The Hobbit_ , and had been for quite a while.

That night as the girls were going to bed, Charisse wished on a star. She hadn't believed in such things for a while, but something about tonight felt different. She wished to go on an adventure, like the dwarves in the story. But more than anything, she prayed that her and her sister would find a family that loved them.

As her eyes closed, Charisse could've sworn she heard a voice whisper to her.

"Your wish is my command, sweet child."

Then, Charisse and Avarielle fell into a dreamless sleep, both wishing that they would awake without the horrors that came with living with their mother, but deep down knowing it wasn't possible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Shire?**

When Avarielle and Charisse next awoke, it was late afternoon. In fact, it was so late the girls were afraid they'd slept the whole day away, as the sun was fading in the distance. They both groaned before stretching their arms above their heads, expecting to find themselves back at home, in their musty old apartment with their mother and shattered dishware.

What they found however, was quite the sight.

Rolling hills of green grass spread before them on the endless landscape. They both gasped.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Charisse asked, sitting up looking around in wonder, her sister copying her actions.

"You, my dear child, are on the outskirts of the Shire." A deep voice said from behind them.

They whipped around. There before them stood a tall man, dressed in shabby grey clothes, though they looked more like robes than actual clothes, and he had a floppy grey hat perched upon his head. He also had a long grey beard, which made Charisse think of Dumbledore from _Harry Potter_.

"I'm sorry, did you say **_The Shire?_** **"** Avarielle asked, a tad skeptical. The man only nodded.

"Chari, you know what this means?" Avarielle asked her sister excitement evident in her voice. It was then all the pieces fell into place for Chari.

"Oh, _Oh_." The younger girl said.

"Then that means that…" Charisse trailed off, looking back up at the tall man.

"Gandalf the Grey at your service." The man said, lightly bowing his head.

"I received a strange visit from the Valar regarding you two." He said, pulling the pipe from his mouth, and replacing it among his vast robes.

"Wait, the **_Valar_** know who we are? Is that how we ended up in the Shire?" Charisse asked, ever the curious girl.

"From what they told me, I would gather that yes, the Valar are responsible for you entering this land. They also told me to give these to you when you arrived."

He handed each of them a dark green shoulder bag. Attached to the bag strap was a note on a piece of parchment.

While each note addressed the girl personally, they said the exact same thing.

The Valar didn't like the way the original story ended, so they sent them here to right a wrong which hadn't even happened yet.

Each bag would hold anything they may need for the journey, they need only think of the thing, conjure a mental image, and the object would appear in the bag for them. The bag also had unlimited storage, so should they put anything in here, the bag would never get any heavier, or bigger than it was currently.

They did have one restriction, though. They weren't allowed to tell the dwarves of their fate or tell them of how they know what they do. To do so would cause catastrophic consequences to both Middle Earth, and its inhabitants.

To ensure this doesn't happen, every time either became too close to 'spilling the beans' as they called it back home, the Valar would cause something to happen so that the topic was changed, preventing the dwarves from finding out.

After having slung the new gift over their shoulders, the strap dangling across their chests like a seatbelt, both girls gave Gandalf a small smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gandalf the Grey. I'm Avarielle."

"I'm Charisse." Charisse piped up, glancing at her sister, who smiled.

"and it is a pleasure to meet you." They both gently curtsied, which was hard to do in sweatpants and tank-tops.

Gandalf merely smiled.

"The pleasure is mine girls. I assume you know of the quest then?" he asked, beginning to walk towards Bag End, the girls following.

"Yes." Charisse says, her smile turning to a frown.

"We aim to help. You will need all the help you can get, and we have information that may be valuable to the leader and the quest." Avarielle words it carefully, to keep any spying ears from understanding her, and her meaning.

Gandalf's eyes twinkle for a moment, and he lightly sighs.

"Yes, yes you do I suppose. He won't like this. Come now, we mustn't be late." He says, hurrying his pace.

"But I thought wizards were never late?" Charisse said.

"Wizards are never early or late. They arrive precisely when they mean to." Avarielle adds, smirking a little at the end.

Gandalf's eyebrows rose, before simply nodding.

"Quite right." He says, though they keep the pace fast.

Which was hard for the girls to maintain, seeing as Gandalf was likely six feet, and both girls were at least a foot shorter.

Having come from a family with short people, it was no surprise when Avarielle stopped getting taller after hitting the five – two mark. What was a surprise, however, was when her sister continued to grow, until she was five - six. That is, however, where she ceased gaining height.

There quick pace however, was slowed, when their group ran into another, and Gandalf smiled upon seeing them. Avarielle and Charisse recognized most quite easily, however a few were hard to place, and so they didn't correct Gandalf when he began to introduce them.

"Charisse, Avarielle, this is Dori, Nori, Ori, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin and Oin." Gandalf pointed to each dwarf as he spoke, allowing the girls the ability to put faces to the names.

"Dori, Nori, Ori, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin and Oin, meet Charisse and Avarielle. They will be joining the company." Gandalf added, knowing they wouldn't like it.

The dwarves merely stared at them, as though both girls were fire-breathing dragons themselves. Shocked, even wary, but also a tad amazed and curious.

"Avarielle," Avarielle stated.

"And Charisse," Charisse added.

"At your service!" they finished, lightly curtsying at the same time again.

"He won't like this." Dori said, glancing at the girls distrustfully.

"No, he won't" Gandalf replied, but shook his head.

"Non-the less, these girls are vital to the success of this quest. They must come." Gandalf explained, glancing at the girls, who watched them converse.

Avarielle raised her eyebrow, as if daring someone to say something.

When no one did, she simply shook her head, and began to walk toward Bag End, her sister following after her. Avarielle paused after a few steps, turning back.

"You coming?" she asks, and turns back around, not waiting for a response from the group.

However, it was clear they were following her, as she heard their thundering footsteps.

"What are you wearing?" Ori asked, staring at their garments curiously.

"Our P.J.'s." Avarielle said bluntly.

"Why?" He asked again, raising his eyebrows suspicious.

"We weren't exactly planning on coming." Charisse responds carefully, glancing at her sister from the corner of her eyes, to find her focused solely on the road ahead.

Or rather, her bare feet as they traveled along the road.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nori asked, popping up beside Charisse, who had begun walking beside her sister.

"I think this conversation is better suited for safer quarters, and when **he** is present. That way, we have no prying ears, and we need not explain ourselves twice. Sound good?" Avarielle asked.

Though, it was more of a command, from the way that her voice was tight, glancing around the now dark Shire wearily, the sun having slipped behind the horizon a while ago.

"I agree. This is better suited for safer quarters." Gandalf said, coming to the front, leading the group towards Bag End.

The rest of the walk was filled with a tense silence, no one willing to break the ice again, but at the same time wanting all their questions answered.

* * *

Avarielle and Charisse stood beside Gandalf, watching the dwarves pile against the door, trying to see inside.

"I wouldn't..." Charisse started. Suddenly, the door swung open, causing all the dwarves to fall in a heap.

"Do that." Avarielle finished lamely, pointing at the door before her hand fell down and hit her thigh, making a smacking sound.

The two sisters looked at each other, shrugged, and entered the small hobbit hole, bending to fit in the small door way.

"They pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom, they all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand; What are they doing in my house?" a small man, whom the girls assume is Bilbo, stresses clearly distressed. When Gandalf only shook his head, Bilbo sighed, exasperated.

"Ah, sorry about all this, lady's. It's not always this rambunctious. Bilbo Baggins at your service." He said, holding out his hand. Both girls shook it, and recited their greeting like they had on the lane.

"Avarielle," Avarielle stated.

"And Charisse," Charisse added.

"At your service!" they finished, lightly curtsying at the same time, feeling quite ridiculous. But their version of an introduction was just too much fun to stop.

Bilbo blinked, and nodded.

"Well, please make yourselves at home. Seems like everyone else is." He mutters the last part to himself, rushing off towards another part of his home, protesting colorfully the whole way.

Avarielle and Charisse stifle their giggles, although both felt a little bad for Bilbo.

"I have a feeling you may feel better dressed in more appropriate clothes, Hm?" Gandalf stated, before eyeing a long hallway.

They both nodded their heads thankfully at Gandalf, before heading down the hall, and into an empty guest room. They had to bend down to fit in the doorway, and ended up sitting on their knees so they could both change quicker.

Avarielle changed into black leggings, a dark red tank top, and a black sweater. She also slid on her black knee-high riding boots. As Avarielle ran a brush through her hair, trying to at least look decent, Charisse began to change.

Charisse dressed in black running pants, a purple long-sleeved with minions on it, and her heavy black coat. She also slid on her knee-high riding boots, though hers were brown, not black.

Avarielle pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and handed the brush to her sister, who brushed out her hair and began a double French braid in her own hair. Once they believed they were presentable, they left the guest room, and headed out to the main foyer. They hung their coats next to everyone's cloaks, their bags hidden beneath them.

They shared a look, before both rushed towards the bathroom, hoping to use it before it was completely ruined. Thankfully, it wasn't too terribly off, and so the girls took turns relieving themselves. Then, they finally made their way to the dining room, to find all the dwarves eating some food. Avarielle snatched up two rolls, and handed one to her sister, before they were gone. However, once they were spotted in the hall just outside the kitchen, the room suddenly quieted.

"Um, hello." Charisse says, having finished her food first.

The two girls surveyed the room, recognizing nearly every face, save for the two sitting the closest to them.

"And who might you two lovely ladies be?" the white-haired dwarf, Balin, asked.

"My names Avarielle Fields, and this is my sister Charisse." Avarielle started, glancing apprehensively around the room.

Charisse gave a small smile when she was mentioned.

"We are joining your company."

* * *

It had seemed that the world had gotten so quiet, they could hear a pin drop. Then, Gloin began to laugh. Soon, all the dwarves, save the two closest to them, were all laughing, as if it was the most ridiculous idea in the world.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded, stomping his staff in the ground.

The world suddenly went quiet again.

Gandalf nodded to the girls, telling them to continue.

Avarielle nodded back slowly.

"Think of us what you will. You don't have to like it; You don't have to like us. Hell, you could hate us for all I care, but we are going. We hold valuable information that is vital to the success of your quest. So, we're coming, whether you like it or not." Avarielle added, in a commanding tone, leaving no more room for argument.

* * *

Later in the evening, after the dwarves had had their fill of Bilbo's pantry, Avarielle and Charisse had met every dwarf in the room, save for the blond and brunette siblings who now stood in the kitchen, talking and joking with the others. Charisse was speaking with Oín about the medicines they used, thoroughly engrossed in their science, making mental notes for future reference.

Avarielle was standing to the side, watching everything around her, while also keeping a close eye on her sister.

"A lively group, are they not?" a voice from Avarielle's right said. She turned to the voice, noticing it was Balin.

"Yes, I've never seen a jollier group." Avarielle said, her voice neutral, though her face held a small smile.

"Why aren't you joining in then?" Dori asked, popping in beside her. Avarielle shrugged.

"I don't think they'd enjoy my being there." Avarielle said, sighing.

"Besides," her voice perked up a tad.

"I'm not one to open up to people I've just met, regardless of if they are nice people or not. I'm not as…outgoing as my sister. It usually takes me awhile to trust anyone, side effect of a …. difficult childhood."

Neither dwarf spoke, digesting the information. After a moment, Balin nodded.

"Well, I hope you can learn to trust us, Miss Fields, seeing as you will be joining us on our quest." Dori said, nodding as well.

He didn't trust either girl, but figured that he better at least try to act like he liked them, for the company's sake.

"I hope so as well, Master Dwarf." Avarielle sighed, before walking towards her sister, fake smiling at her as she joined the discussion Charisse and Oín were having.

* * *

Not long after Avarielle joined the conversation, two young dwarves wandered over, large smiles on their faces. These were the two dwarves that the two newcomers had yet to meet.

"Ah, Master Oín, what are you up to old friend?" Fili asked, walking over to the short dwarf, and the two human girls.

At least, he and Kili assumed they were human, seeing as they were not tall or graceful enough to be elves, and neither had pointy ears. They also were not short enough to be a hobbit, and they most definitely were not dwarrowdams, seeing as they had no facial hair. So, they had to be Men.

"Ah, Fili my lad. I was just discussing with both Ms. Fields' here our medicinal choices. They were quite intrigued by our practices. They have never heard of anything like it, at least that's what they say." Oín explains, turning to the two girls beside him.

"Master Oín is correct. In our home, this medicine hasn't been heard of, let alone used. I figured I could learn what I could, in case another healer may be needed." The taller girl explained.

"I was just curious as to what they were talking about." the shorter one said, pointing to her sister, a small smile on her lips.

"I don't believe we've met." Kili said, staring at the shorter of the two, clearly interested in her.

Either she didn't notice, or she didn't care, because she didn't seem to acknowledge the staring, even as she met his gaze, staring at him with deep blue eyes that looked almost grey.

Avarielle met the gaze of the dark-haired dwarf, finding his eyes were a darker brown than chocolate.

"I don't believe we have." Avarielle said, smiling a little as she kept her gaze locked with the dark-haired dwarf's until said dwarf looked away.

Oín took that moment to mutter some excuse about seeing someone, before trotting off toward Balin and Dori, watching the group from afar.

"Fili," the blonde started.

"and Kili" the brunette added.

"at your service." Both dwarves finished, bowing dramatically.

Avarielle and Charisse smiled, glad to have finally met the princes, though they didn't introduce themselves as such.

"It's nice to meet you, Fili, Kili." Avarielle smiled at the two dwarves in turn, her gaze lingering on Kili longer than necessary.

Though she was glad to have met the two princes, her heart clenched a tad when thinking of their fate. She didn't linger on it long, knowing she would never be able to concentrate had she done so. Charisse equally felt distraught at the thought of the two-prince's fate, but, like her sister, didn't linger on it, figuring they had time, and they would figure out how to save them when the time came.

"My names Avarielle." Avarielle said, glancing at her sister, catching her hint.

"and my names Charisse." Charisse added, grinning a bit more.

"and we are at your service." They chorused, curtsying dramatically.

Both Fili and Kili, surprised, simply blinked, before Cheshire - cat grins grew on their faces.

"It's lovely to meet you Avarielle." Kili says, taking her hand in his, and lightly kissing her knuckles.

Avarielle felt heat rush up her cheeks, and was very glad for the darkness of the hobbit hole which hid her blush, though her eyes seemed to glow with a foreign emotion.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Charisse." Fili said, kissing her knuckles as well.

Charisse also began to blush, but was unable to hid the grin that soon grew on her face.

Not long after Kili and Fili released Avarielle and Charisse's hands, Ori walked up to Bilbo, who was conversing with Gandalf in the foyer.

"Mr. Baggins?" Ori asked, looking at the hobbit.

The hobbit paused, turning to Ori to see what he wanted.

"What should I do with my plate?" the young dwarf asked.

Avarielle exchanged glances with Charisse, before wide smiles broke out on their faces, as a song both girls were familiar with broke out.

"Oy! Pass it here!" Fili said, taking the plate from Ori's hands, and then flinging it in the direction of Kili, who now stood beside the sink in the kitchen.

Bilbo let out a cry of protest.

"Excuse me! That is my mother's west farthing pottery! It's over 100 years old!" Bilbo says, freaking out.

At the table, a few of the other dwarves began to slice their knives and silverware together, banging them on the table.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them." Bilbo scolds.

However, this doesn't seem to deter the dwarfs in the slightest.

Bofur smirks, amused.

"Oh, did you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur remarks, grinning at the other dwarves.

" _Blunt the knives!_

 _Bend the forks!_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ They begin to gleefully sing, and Avarielle and Charisse began to clap along, grinning merrily.

" _Cut the cloth, trail the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom matt!_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door!"_

They continued the merry song, creating a joyful atmosphere that Avarielle just had to dance to. Halfway though, Avarielle grabs her sisters hand, and pulls her into a merry dance, where they twirled around each other, while simultaneously missing the flying dishes which had somehow magically landed safely in the kitchen.

" _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole, and when you've finished if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ They finished with a flourish.

Avarielle and Charisse ended the dance with a bow, laughing and grinning at each other, having fun for the first time in a long while.

Avarielle caught Kili's eye, and she smiled at him, causing his heart to stutter, and his own smile to grow, seemingly glowing with emotion. Fili and Charisse were in a similar position, grinning madly at each other.

It was then the joyful mood was turned somber, by three solid knocks on the wooden door.

"He's here." Gandalf said in a deep tone, causing shivers to crawl up Avarielle's spine.

Her smile to slipped a tad, as she ripped her gaze from Kili's, and to stare at the wooden hobbit door.

The girl's future lay beyond that door, and in the dwarven king's hands on the other side.

* * *

 **Hi. So, um, i'm new to this site, like posting stories and stuff, so please don't get upset if a few things may seem different than how your used to seeing them. I'm trying my best. I hope that you like it. Please, please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, even if their negative. Any feedback is better than none!**

 **I will try to post every week, but I make no promises.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So, I thought I'd add in a quick authors note before the chapter. In this book, my characters are multilingual, meaning that they can speak multiple languages. As the story progresses, you will see exactly which languages they can speak. However, they mostly speak Spanish and English. I will be putting the translations for these languages at the end of the chapter. Be warned: I've used Google translate and my own knowledge of Spanish to write these translations. I am not a native Spanish speaker, and never will claim to be. If you know that there is something wrong with the way I translated the phrase into Spanish, please, please let me know. I want to pass my characters off as Spanish speakers best that I can with the limited knowledge i have. Now, without further ado: Chapter 2!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – They are not joining my company**

Everyone entered the foyer, watching from the edges of the room, as Bilbo walked forward, and opened the door. In stepped a dark-haired dwarf, with streaks of silver in his hair. He walked in with the composure and air of one who was used to being respected and listened to. One who emanated an air of royalty. Avarielle exchanged nervous looks with her sister, whom reached out and latched onto her hand nervously.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I'd still be looking if not for the mark on the door." The dark-haired dwarf said, shedding his coat like the other dwarfs had.

"Mark? There's no mark! I painted it a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed, very confused and annoyed.

"Yes, there is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf explained, gesturing to the dwarf who just entered the home.

"So, this is the hobbit?" Thorin asks, beginning to circle the hobbit, like a bird circling its prey.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asks, coming to stop in front of Bilbo.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"Axe, or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin questioned, ignoring Bilbo's question.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said, puffing up with a little pride at his supposed skill.

Thorin looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, as he turned away from the hobbit, to face the wizard.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said.

However, when his gaze swept the room, his eyes immediately caught sight of the two girls who were standing close to his nephews, as if they had been conversing just before he came in.

His eyes flashed with suspicion.

"Who are they?" Thorin growled, glaring at the two girls icily.

"Ah, yes. That would-be Miss Avarielle and Charisse Fields. They will be joining our quest." Gandalf said confidently, though he was sure Thorin was about to blow up.

Thorin growled.

"Absolutely not. They are not joining my company."

"You don't have a choice." Avarielle said, glaring defiantly at him.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, prompting her to explain.

"The Valar sent us to help right a wrong. What that is, we can't say. Unless you want to risk angering the Valar, you'll take us on your quest for the mountain." Charisse said, glaring down at him, as she was about three inches taller. She crosses her arms over her chest, as if reassuring her point.

Thorin looked surprised, as did the other dwarves, though he recovered quickly.

"Is this true?" He asks Gandalf, suspicious of the two girls.

Gandalf nods.

"Indeed. For the Valar to meddle in fate so strongly, whatever went wrong must be fixed. The fate of Middle Earth depends on it." Gandalf confirmed, his eyes seemingly drifting off.

Thorin sighs.

"Do either of you have skill with a weapon?" He asked.

Both girls shook their heads.

"I tried archery once as a child, and I was alright with it, before…. Well, point is I haven't touched a bow in years." Avarielle said, her gaze filling with a twinge of sadness for a split second, before it went back to neutral.

Charisse just shook her head.

"Nope." Was her simple reply.

Thorin sighed, not wanting to bring them along, knowing they could slow them down, but also knowing that this may be a sign from the Valar that taking back Erebor was the right choice to make. And so, he nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

Avarielle clenched her jaw to keep from yelling at him, not entirely sure if that was a yes, they could go, as her sister's grip on her hand tightened.

It was dead silent, before the dwarves began to trickle into the kitchen as well, sending the girls looks of sympathy. Kili and Fili being of the last to leave the room, giving the two girls apologetic and sympathetic looks about Thorin's behavior, before turning and entering the kitchen. Gandalf and Bilbo were arguing across the foyer, though Avarielle and Charisse payed them little attention.

Avarielle then took in a deep breath, before she and her sister followed. They had just begun to discuss if the other clans would join them, when the girls entered the room.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked, hopeful.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin confirms, eating the last bit of food that had sat in front of him.

"Ah, all of them!" Balin appraised, cheerful.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks, curious.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin growls, causing the other dwarves to groan in anger and despair.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks, peeking his head in the room, his argument with Gandalf having ceased.

"Some more light, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, and Bilbo fetched another candle, lighting the room a bit more.

It was then a map was unfurled on the table.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf began.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo murmured, reading the map.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents…and the portents say it is time." Gloin pointed out.

Oin spoke.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. _When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end_."

Bilbo overheard and looked up from the map.

"What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur began to tell the hobbit, as Avarielle and Charisse listened in.

"Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

Bilbo frowned knowingly. "I know what a dragon is."

Ori stood up from his seat with a brave face.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

Other's agreed loud and proud for him as Avarielle smirked at his eagerness.

"Sit down," Dori said shoving his brother back into his seat.

Balin looked unsure about what had been said.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us…but we number just fourteen and not fourteen of the best…or brightest."

Nori looked offended. "Who ye calling dim?"

Everyone else started to get riled up at Balin's comment thinking he just called them all stupid.

"We may be few in number," Fili called out, silencing the room. "But we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

Kili added in, a cheery smile on his face.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf began to stutter, coughing on his pipe in shock, as Avarielle and Charisse quietly giggled, knowing that Gandalf had never even met a dragon before, let alone fought one.

"Come on, give us a number!" Dori asked again but doing this just made everyone yell at each other, some climbing up onto tables and pointing fingers at each other.

Thorin finally saw enough was enough and stood up from his seat shouting in Khuzdul which finally set silence from everyone. Every dwarf sat back in their seat and looked up at their leader.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" Thorin shouted, a smile fighting its way to break out on his face.

Cheers broke out in the room, continuous shouting in Khuzdul from the dwarves, while Avarielle and Charisse smiled brightly at the excitement in the room.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed," Balin said out loud silencing the room once again.

"There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Charisse spoke up, not realizing she spoke out loud.

All heads swivel to her, surprised she was in the room, then they noticed her sister had accompanied her. It was silent as Avarielle slid her hand in her pocket, almost as a reflex of some kind, then furrowed her eyebrows surprised. Avarielle withdrew her hand, and brought out an oddly shaped key for everyone to look at.

Thorin stared in disbelief, and slight anger.

"Hm. I wondered where that key was. I could've sworn that was in my pocket." Gandalf muttered to himself.

However, it was so quiet everyone heard. Avarielle just stared in disbelief, surprised.

Avarielle held out the key to Gandalf, who took it from her, and gave it to Thorin.

"Did you steal this?" Thorin asked her, suspicious.

Avarielle shook her head firmly.

"No. I wasn't even wearing these clothes when Charisse and I…. happened upon Gandalf on the lane." Avarielle hesitated, not entirely sure how to explain her and Gandalf's meeting.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, not entirely believing her, clearly, he had questions he wanted answered, but decided to push it off for a later time.

"How did you come by this?" He asked Gandalf, steering the conversation back on topic.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed him the key and Thorin held it in his hand examining it in wonder.

"If there is a key-" Fili grinned slightly, "-there must be a door"

Again, Charisse stifled her giggles, finding his obviousness kinda cute.

"Where's the door though?" Nori asked, curious.

Gandalf looked beyond the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls"

"There's another way in," Kili grinned like his brother.

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Charisse chimed in, causing all heads to whip to her again.

They were all surprised, and a bit worried, because these strange women knew both about the key, and the door. Very few knew such things about dwarves who weren't a dwarf or dwarrowdam themselves.

A sigh escaped Gandalf knowing she was right.

"The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Avarielle chimed in, grinning.

"Hmm and a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo said still unknowingly.

Avarielle and Charisse rolled their eyes at Bilbo's cluelessness.

"Are you?" Gloin questioned.

Bilbo saw everyone was looking in his direction and turned around himself still confused.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oín smiled with glee.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo protests.

Balin sighed. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mister Baggins. He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye. The wilderness is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said folding his arms on the table.

"Even for a woman," He gave the two girls in the room a suspicious look, not willing to trust them if Thorin wasn't.

"Bilbo actually makes a great burglar." Charisse said matter – of – factly.

"and we can learn how to fight." Avarielle added.

"We may not be what you expected, but you could at least give us a chance." Both Avarielle and Charisse said at the same time, causing everyone to look at them like they had two heads.

"I agree. Fili and I could teach them even." Kili said, defending the hobbit and two women.

The dwarves broke out in another chatter, before Gandalf stood to his full height, making darkness enter the room. This caused everyone in the room shrink down a bit, save for the two girls who were expecting it. Though Avarielle did jump at Gandalf's loud voice, having been reminded of how her mother would shout at her.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Charisse adds in, Gandalf staring at her a moment, knowing he was about to say that exact same thing.

"Ms. Fields is right. We need someone light on their feet, and Bilbo is just the person." Gandalf added.

"Well if neither woman can fight what do you expect them to do? I won't have them slowing us down, whether the Valar sent them or not." Thorin said, still very suspicious about the girls, though a small part of him had begun to trust them.

Their story had never changed, and they seemed quick to defend a friend, despite having only known Mr. Baggins a few hours, at best. Their determination reminded him of an old friend of his fathers, but he hadn't heard from him since the dragon attacked.

"I'm actually quite good at patching people up. It is a skill I've had since I was young, and Charisse has gotten good at that as well. You could always use the extra hands. What if something were to happen to Oín, and he's the one who needed patching up? Then you'd be screwed." Avarielle said, defending her and her sister, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I'm actually pretty decent at cooking as well, so I could always help Bombur if he asked." Charisse added.

Both girls looked at him with defensive looks on their faces. Thorin to be deep in thought about the whole thing.

"Very well. We will do it your way," grumbled Thorin, though he was secretly glad that the girls were coming.

Maybe he could figure out why they seemed so familiar to him. They both seemed like nice girls, and maybe having a women's company might keep him from losing his mind. He could only take so much of his brethren before even he got annoyed with them.

Bilbo looked almost to go into panic. "No, no."

"Give him the contract. Draw one up for the women as well" Thorin commanded.

Avarielle tiredly smiled, as did Charisse. If either girl turned their head, they would find most of the company, save for Dwalin, and Dori, smiling as well, though no one's smile was brighter than Fili's and Kili's, glad to hear their new friends were coming with them

Balin came back around to Bilbo. "It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"F-funeral arrangements?"

Thorin leaned closer to Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee his safety. Neither the women."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

Gandalf was quiet before giving a nod. "Agreed."

Bilbo mumbled softly as he read the contract and everyone waited for him to finish so he could sign the paper. Avarielle and Charisse walked over to the hobbit, and stood behind him as he read, scanning it as well.

"Oh, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth total profit if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries including but not limited to laceration, evisceration..."

He looked a little confused as he read the next part and looked up at everyone. "Incineration?"

"Aye," Bofur said explaining, "he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Balin noticed he was looking a bit ill. "You all right laddie?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just feel a little faint."

"Think furnace with wings."

"Air," Bilbo breathed heavily, "I need air."

Bofur continued though. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo hummed for a second and looked up and back at everyone.

"Nope,"

He fell onto the floor with a thud.

Gandalf sighed heavily. "Very helpful Bofur."

Avarielle rolled her eyes, and she and Charisse picked Bilbo up, and carried him into the sitting room, where they set him down on a chair. Gandalf waited by him, until he woke up, while the others scattered about the house, relaxing before there long journey tomorrow.

Avarielle and Charisse stood quietly in one corner of the room, whispering to each other about their old home as well as how they were going to let everything play out. It was then, that Balin walked over to them, the contract in hand.

Charisse nudged her sister on the shoulder, alerting her to Balin's presence.

"Ah, Ms, Fields, Ms Fields." Balin said.

"Please, call me Elle (pronounced El), Balin." Avarielle said.

"Call me Chari (pronounced Cherry), please. Our names are quite the mouthful." Charisse added.

Balin nodded.

"Very well. You both need to sign this." He held out the contract, with two added lines at the bottom for their names.

"We do have one thing that needs addressed, however." Elle says, looking over at her sister, hesitating before signing it with the quill in Balin's hand.

"And what would that be?" Thorin asked, walking over to them, having just entered the room from behind Balin.

His hands were clasped behind his back as he studied the two girls like he studied Bilbo when he first entered the hobbit hole.

"We need no payment." Chari said, off-handedly, glancing between the two dwarves.

Thorin's eyebrows furrowed, thoroughly perplexed.

"What?" Balin asks, confused as well.

"We don't want any gold. When the quest ends, we don't want to be paid, in any way, shape, or form. We're not in this for the money. We have a bigger goal in mind." Elle elaborated, signing her name.

Her sister copied her actions, as the two dwarves looked at them like they were crazy. Course, to them gold was everything so to see two girls turning it down was unfathomable to them. Elle handed the contract back to Balin with a smile, before she and her sister walked over to the other side of the room, as Fili and Kili were trying to get their attention.

* * *

Balin and Thorin watched the two girls walk toward the boys, smile's lighting up the girl's faces once they were within hearing range of each other.

"Definitely strange women, eh?" Balin said to himself, though Thorin responded anyway.

"Yes, and I want to know why." He said, watching the girls critically as they laughed at something Fili had said, which caused Kili's ears to turn red.

Across the room, Bilbo was telling Gandalf he wasn't going to join the company, and Balin happened to overhear.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkerers, toy-makers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin said casually.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin pointed out.

"Old warriors." Balin amended.

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart... I can ask no more than that." Thorin says, gazing out at the members of his company with slight pride.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin explained.

Thorin holds up the key Gandalf has given him.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin. Not for me." Thorin says resolutely.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin says.

* * *

"You seem to know a lot about our home." Fili says.

"Can you tell us about yours?" Kili asks, curious. Fili elbows him in the gut, but Elle just smiles.

"Where should we start Sis?" Elle asks.

"Um... how about we start with country's? Then we can break it down from there." Chari suggested.

"Country's?" Fili asks, curious. His eyebrows were pulled together, making it seem as if he has one long eyebrow instead of two different ones. Chari smiled at him, thinking how cute he looked when he was confused.

Elle and Chari sit on a nearby chest, and Fili and Kili sit on the floor, looking up at them like small children waiting on a story from their mother.

"Well, our world is a planet called Earth. Earth is divided up into 7 continents. North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Antarctica, and Australia." Chari says, the boys listening with rapt attention.

"Each of the continents is divided into countries. The country where we come from is called the United States of America, or the USA. The USA takes up to thirty percent of North America. It's the third largest country on Earth. Now, the USA is divided into fifty states. The state we live in is called Ohio. It's mostly farming and suburban areas. We live in the suburban town called Beavercreek, oh so dubbed for the beavers that lived there before we settled there." Elle explains, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Wow. Your world is so big. Does everyone look like you to?" Fili asks, gesturing to their slightly darker skin tone and more angular features.

Chari shook her head.

"No. You know how you have Elves, and Dwarves, and Hobbits?" Elle explains. The boys nod.

"Well, we have different Races of Men. There's White men, Black men, Asian men, Latino men, and everything in between." Chari explains.

Elle elbows Chari in the ribs for her use of descriptive adjectives.

 _ **"Me estás vacilando? Usted sabe mejor que usar ese tipo de adjetivos Hermana."**_ Elle hissed. Chari looked sheepish.

 _ **"Lo siento. Esa fue la mejor manera que pude pensar para describirlo. No quería confundir a los dos enanos más de lo que probablemente ya eran. Y ahora nos miran como si hubiéramos perdido la cabeza. ¡Estupendo! Ahora tendremos que explicar qué idioma es este."**_ Chari replies, flicking her eyes over to the two dwarves who looked extremally confused at the language switch.

"What language is that?" Kili asks, confused and curious.

Elle and Chari whip their heads to him, knowing they'd have to explain themselves. All of a sudden, however, Bilbo brushed past them and into his room, causing the four to break out of the mini staring contest they had.

All the dwarves had begun to congregate in the main room by the fire, and the girls gave the boys a small smile.

"We'll tell you tomorrow. We have this whole journey to get to know each other, don't we?" Elle said, nodding her head towards the other dwarves.

"Go. Join them. We will see you at first light tomorrow." Elle persisted.

The two princes looked hesitant, but having two pointed looks thrown at them caused them to up and join their brethren.

It wasn't long after that, that a deep hum filled the room.

 _"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

 _To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To find our long forgotten gold."_

Thorin's voice was joined by the rest of the Dwarves in singing of their loss. Elle and Chari felt like they were intruding, but stayed silent and listened to the dwarves mourn. This was always the girl's favorite song, and hearing it felt like an honor.

 _"The pines were roaring, on the height,_

 _The winds were moaning, in the night._

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

 _The trees like torches, blazed with light."_

As the song dies out, Elle and Chari silently make their way to an empty guest room behind them, not bothering to glance behind them, so they missed when Fili and Kili looked after them, wishing to catch their eyes.

* * *

 **"Are you crazy? You know better than using those types of adjectives, sister"**

 **"I am sorry. That was the best way I could think of to describe it. I did not want to confuse the two dwarves more than they already were. And now they look at us as if we have lost our minds. Great! Now we will have to explain what language this is."**


	4. Chapter 3

**I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter. Whoops! Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and Peter Jackson. If their is any similarities you see between this book and another fanfiction, they are purely accidental. I used other fanfictions as inspiration, however I did not copy them. That is plagiarism, and plagiarism is both rude and illegal. i think it's illegal. Anyways, if you think my story is too similar to yours, D.M. me, tell me what is too close, and I will change it. I want this story to be as original as I can make it. Ok, enough jabber. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Start of a Journey**

The next morning, Elle woke well before the sun was up. Not hearing anything, Elle assumed either the dwarves remained asleep, or left. Silently creeping out of the room, Elle entered the main room, and indeed found the dwarves still fast asleep. She backtracked, and took the long way to the kitchen, so she could make some food to wake up. Finding some eggs left in the fridge, Elle began to cook some eggs.

Few minutes later, her sister stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Scrambled with cheese." Elle whispers, handing her sister the eggs she just cooked for herself.

Her sister greedily digs in, as Elle finishes up cooking another two eggs. Once they are cooked, Elle also digs in, and cleans Bilbo's kitchen, making it look as though no one had been there. The girls retreated to their room, just as the dwarves were waking up.

Not long after the two girls entered their room, they had changed into fresh clothes made for traveling. Elle wore a grey thin strap tank top, with a white cardigan over top, black ankle length leggings, and her black boots. Chari changed into dark grey athletic leggings, a dark purple athletic long-sleeved shirt, and her brown boots. A little later, as they were shoving their other clothes into their bags, there was a knock on the door.

It was Bofur.

"Ah. You are up, good. Thorin sent me to make sure you were up. We'll be leaving soon, so finish up what you're doing, and meet us outside."

The girls nodded thankfully.

"Thank you. We'll be out shortly." Avarielle says, giving him a small grin.

He just nods, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Not long after, the girls walk past the dwarves, who were cleaning up Bilbo's home. Elle noticed Balin leave the contract on Bilbo's table, when they pass the dining room. As they grab their jackets, Chari notices a small handkerchief on the mantel, with Bilbo's initials on it. Chari grabbed it, and stuffed it in her bag, along with her coat, so she could have it later. Elle also stuffed her coat in her bag as the two exited the Hobbit hole, ducking slightly to exit the small door.

Once outside, they see that no one else in the Shire was awake, and the sun is beginning to peek over the horizon. Reaching their hands in their bags, they both pull out a plastic pony with a confused look on their faces. They simply wanted to have a bottle of water, but the horses just appeared in their hands.

Elle's was a midnight black mare, with a white star on her forehead. Chari's was a brown and white spotted Appaloosa.

On a string around the pony's neck was a piece of parchment, with a word on it.

"Grow?" Chari read, confused.

When nothing happened, Elle had a realization. She put the pony on the ground a few feet away, taking the string off its neck as she went.

" _ **Grande.**_ " Elle spoke in a clear voice.

Suddenly, the pony grew to full size, neighing loudly. Chari quickly copied her sister, and both girls had fully grown pony's, saddled up and all. They silently thanked the Valar for their gift, and tied their bags to the pony's saddle. Just as they finished knotting the bag's straps, the other dwarves trickled out of Bag End, finding their own pony's they'd arrived with.

Elle and Chari were laughing about how Chari didn't get the obvious growing note, when Gandalf walked over.

"I'd ask how you gained two ponies, but I'm willing to assume it was because of some divine intervention? Hm?" Gandalf said, smirking at the two.

They shrugged, but nodded.

"Something like that." They said.

Gandalf merely shook his head, before walking off. The other dwarves began to mount their pony's, so the two girls followed suit.

Of course, having never mounted a horse before, they had a bit of trouble. After about 3 tries, Elle had an idea. She lightly brushed her horse's mane, and whispered in Spanish in the horse's ear.

" _ **¿Podrías arrodillarte, por favor? Realmente podría usar tu ayuda para montarte. Es decir, si está bien que te lleve.**_ " The pony bobbed its head, lightly snickering, before kneeling. Elle swung on top the pony's back, and the pony righted herself.

" _ **Gracias, belleza.**_ " Elle thanked the pony.

The pony bopped its head again, seeming to like the compliment.

" _ **¿Te gusta eso? ¿Quisiera ser nombrado algo así**_?" Elle asks, smiling a little.

The pony bops her head again, tuning slightly from side to side.

" _ **¿Está bien Flicka? Me pareces una hermosa chica.**_ " The horse whinnies, seemingly liking the name.

"Alright, Flicka it is." Elle says, grinning.

She turns her horse, to find her sister being helped onto her horse by Fili, who had a hand on her waist, and another hand on her leg to help boost her up.

Elle lightly pressed her heels into Flicka's sides, telling her to trot forward. By the time she made it to her sister's side, she saw Fili walking away, though Chari was bright red.

* * *

While Elle was speaking to Flicka, Chari was still having trouble mounting her pony.

"Shit!" Chari cursed as she fell back on her butt for the fourth time.

"Need some help there, Lady Chari?" She heard a voice from behind her say.

She slowly stood, and turned, to find Fili standing there, watching her with an amused grin. Chari rolled her eyes.

"Actually, yea, some help would be great!" Chari said sarcastically.

Fili either didn't pick up the sarcasm or ignored it, because he just grinned wider, and walked closer to her. Chari put her foot in the stirrup, and as she went to jump, she felt Fili put his hands on her waist and upper thigh. Once she was well situated on the pony, she looked down at Fili, grinning slightly.

"Thank you, Master Fili." Chari said, thankful, yet embarrassed she needed his help.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Chari." Fili said with a grin, his eyes twinkling, before walking over to his brother, who was watching Elle with an odd look on his face.

* * *

While Chari and Elle were mounting their horses, Kili and Fili were watching them from a few feet away. After watching Chari fall on the ground for the third time, Fili went over to her to help. Kili continued to watch Elle from afar.

"She's a strange one, eh lad?" A voice to Kili's right said.

It was Bofur, and he was already mounted on his horse.

"Yes, I guess she is." Kili mused, mounting his own horse.

"I'd just be careful lad. Don't want Thorin to find out you fancy her. He wouldn't be pleased." Bofur said, smirking at Kili's dazed gazing, as Elle's horse knelt so she could mount her.

That snapped Kili out of his reverie.

"I don't fancy her." Kili snapped, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. Bofur just chuckled.

"Whatever you say lad." Bofur then sobered up.

"She's different, no doubt about it. I'm serious though, be careful. She's got secrets bigger than the Lonely Mountain. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want to see her hurt either."

Bofur then trotted off towards his brothers, who were arguing about something or another.

Kili pondered Bofur's words, but didn't let it stay with him, as Thorin called the company together, and began to travel down the road.

* * *

Not that long down the road later, Kili and Fili let their horses fall back in step with the two women, who rode at the end of the party. They hadn't spoken since Elle saw Chari with Fili earlier that morning.

"Good morning ladies." Kili says, grinning.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Elle asks, smirking as Kili's face slowly morphs from cheerful to thoughtful.

"Hm. I really don't know." Kili said thoughtfully.

Elle giggled.

"Oi you four!" Dwalin called out from the front.

"We're wagering if the hobbit will show up or not. So far only Gandalf and Oin think he'll show."

"As much as I liked him I don't think he'll show up," Fili admitted.

Kili agreed, "I did think he was capable but I guess I misjudged him."

"No one even gave him a chance," Elle argued.

Chari called back to Dwalin, "He'll show! Just you all wait and see."

"You really believe he'll turn up?" Kili asked them, skeptical.

"I have faith in him," Elle said.

Chari nodded, agreeing with her.

Fili raised an eyebrow, and Kili shared a look with his brother.

"If you say so." The princes murmur to themselves.

The ride continued in silence for a little bit, before the group heard shouting behind them.

"Wait! Wait!" a voice shouted behind them.

The group paused, and turned. There, running towards them was Bilbo Baggins, a pack on his back, and the contract flapping wildly in his hand as he ran.

He came to a stop holding up the contract in his hand beside Balin.

"I signed it." Bilbo said, slightly out of breath.

Balin took it and examined it with a satisfied hum.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony."

Elle noticed the annoyed tone Thorin gave as he called out the order and nudged his pony to ride on. She thought he might be acting a little unfair, but again he was Thorin and from what she recalled, he would come around in the end.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot ahh! –" Bilbo protested.

He wasn't left with a choice as Fili and Kili lift him up onto a pony, beside them and the girls.

Bilbo's frown didn't cease as he gripped the reigns gingerly, as if he was afraid they would suddenly come to life and strangle him. He was very expressive and it didn't take much to figure out that he was unsettled by riding.

Elle and Chari gave him reassuring smiles, as they rode ahead of Bilbo and Gandalf, who was trying to catch up with the rest of the company. They quickly made pace just behind Elle, Chari, Fili and Kili.

From ahead of them, Elle heard Nori call out, "Come on, pay up!"

Chari shared a worried glance with her sister, knowing that that wasn't what was said in the book. Through this little exchange, both girls nearly missed the small pouches being thrown their way. They managed to throw their hands in front of their faces in time, and looked around, not entirely sure who had tossed them.

Bilbo became confused at all the throwing of tiny, jingling bags, asking Gandalf what was going on.

"They took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up," the wizard answered.

"Several of them bet that you wouldn't."

There was a pause. Then Bilbo inquired, "And what did you think?"

Gandalf 'hm'd mischievously, waiting til he caught his own coin pouch to chuckle and say,

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo turned to Elle and Chari, silently asking them what they thought.

"We had a feeling you would show." Elle says, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, as she and her sister held up their own identical bags of coins shaking them lightly.

Not knowing if they would have any use for the coins or not, both girls stowed them away on their person.

Bilbo seemed to relax a bit until his nose twitched and he sniffled, remembering his location upon the pony. A small sneeze escaped him and he groaned slightly.

"All this horse hair," he complained, searching his pockets. "I'm having a reaction."

When his search for whatever it was came up empty handed, he suddenly exclaimed, "Wait – wait… stop! Stop! We have to turn around!"

As the ponies slowed, the Company coming to a halt, Gandalf questioned in an exasperated tone, "What on Earth is the matter?"

Chari remembered what she'd stuffed in her bag.

The Hobbit patted down his person again, beginning to answer, "I've forgotten my – "

Chari pulled out the little cloth with his initials on it, his words cutting off when he saw what she held out to him. An expression of confusion crossed over Bilbo for a good few seconds.

"…handkerchief," he finished belatedly.

Bilbo gingerly took the fabric offered to him, mouth still open slightly, and Elle tried to suppress a smirk.

The questioning eyebrow that they received from Gandalf, however, was less exciting. Elle just shrugged to the wizard, letting the smirk finally show through a bit. At the front of the group, Thorin watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, and the girl's smiles died a bit at the suspicious gaze.

"Move on," Thorin eventually said to the Company, turning his horse away and continuing forward.

As the Company did just that, Bilbo didn't seem quite over the handkerchief thing, carefully guiding his pony closer to the girls. Fili and Kili had ridden a bit farther up, so Bilbo could ride in between the girls.

"When…How did you – Did you know I would come?" He asked in a hushed tone, glancing between the two girls confusedly.

"You either knew I would join you and forget my handkerchief, or you attempted to steal a handkerchief of all things – which seems a bit of a strange thing to do…"

Chari just shook her head.

"We told you, Bilbo. We know things that are soon to happen. Even something as insignificant as a handkerchief is important later on. You'll see." Chari says, smirking slightly, as she turns back around, finding the two princes had been eavesdropping.

Sharing a look with Elle, the two girls begin to quietly converse in Spanish, so the princes wouldn't know what they were saying.

After a few minutes, the princes seemed thoroughly exasperated with not knowing what the girls were saying. They could've been insulting them for all they knew. Bilbo had dropped back to ride beside Gandalf, and so the two princes dropped back to ride beside the two girls again, rising in the same formation as they had before.

"What are you saying?" Fili asks, exasperated.

Chari snickers.

"We were saying how cute the little bunny was that we just passed, and then we began to talk about what it would be like if Gandalf had the ability to turn us into bunnies. Then, we could just hop places." Chari explains.

Elle begins to giggle, and soon the boys follow suit, laughing loudly.

"Could you imagine Dwalin as a bunny?" Fili asks, glancing up at Dwalin, who rode near Thorin.

The two were speaking in hushed whispers.

This elicited another round of laughs. Eventually the group calmed down.

"Is that the language you used last night?" Kili asked.

Both girls nodded.

"So? Will you explain that language you were speaking?" Fili asks, curious.

Kili nods, curious as well.

Chari sighs, as Elle shrugs her shoulders.

"Depends. Will you keep it a secret?" Elle asks, sharing a look with her sister.

Chari nods, and the boys both look at each other.

"Yes." They say resolutely.

"Pinky promise?" Chari asks, switching her reins to her one hand, and extending her pinky to the two dwarves, Elle copying her actions.

Both dwarrow look confused.

"What's a pinky promise?" Fili asks, sounding a tad suspicious.

"In our world, it's the equivalent of giving your word." Chari explains.

The boys nod, and, with a slight bit of difficulty, they all link pinky's. Fili hangs back then speed up, so he rides on Chari's right. Kili just waits until his brother moves, so he can ride on Elle's left. Both girls rode side by side.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Chari starts. Elle smiles a little.

"We were speaking our native language, Spanish. It's not that hard to learn. Lots of people speak it back home. We just don't usually speak it in front of strangers who don't know the language. Sort of like how you guys don't speak Khuzdul in front of people who aren't your kin." Elle explains, relaxing her grip on Flicka's reins a little, keeping her gaze locked with Kili's the whole time.

"Will you teach us some?" Kili asks, enthusiastically.

"I don't know..." Elle says, glancing at her sister.

"How about we make a deal?" Chari says, glancing at her sister.

"What kind of deal?" Fili asks, suspicious.

"We will teach you whatever you want of our language, if you teach us your favorite phrases in Khuzdul." Chari reasons.

Elle smacks Chari on the arm.

" _ **¿Eres un idiota? ¡No podemos pedirles eso!**_ " Elle whispers.

" _ **Tienes una mejor idea? ¡Es justo, Elle!**_ " Chari whispers back.

" _ **¡No, no es justo! Sabes que su idioma es sagrado para ellos. No voy a obligarlos a hacer un trato como ese, si los pone en desacuerdo con todo lo que han conocido, y con su tío. Sobre todo porque ya sabemos la mayoría de las frases básicas que dicen. Eso sería como pedir a un orco que nos enseñe el habla negra cuando ya sabemos cómo traducirla. ¡Que hacemos!**_ " Elle explains.

"Fine." Chari grumbles, rolling her eyes.

"We'll teach you whatever you want, no strings attached." Elle tells Fili, glancing at Kili, who was watching her and her sisters arguing curiously.

"No, it's only fair that we return the favor." Fili sighs.

"We can't do it during daylight. Thorin can't find out." Kili hissed at his brother, gesturing to Thorin who looked back at the whispering group curiously as he and Dwalin continued to converse.

Kili was excited to teach the girls his language, especially if it meant he could learn something new in return.

"We'll do it tonight, when everyone's asleep." Fili said.

It was then, that the group payed attention to the rest of the company, and realized they were stopping for the night. Elle and Chari dismounted their pony's, before leading them to the stream to get a drink.

Once the girls believed they had their fill, Elle and Chari took their bags off their horses, and handed their horses over to Nori who had been told to look after them.

Elle and Chari picked spots farther from the fire that was being started, and laid their bags down, pulling out bed rolls from their bags, as well as their coats as a breeze blew through the camp. Chari walked over to Bomber to help him cook, seeing that he was pulling out supplies to cook dinner. Elle offered to help dish out the food once it was completed, and soon the entire company was seated around the fire laughing and eating Bomber's delicious cooking, which Elle and Chari praised him for many times over.

* * *

As promised, later that evening, Elle, Chari, Fili and Kili huddled together, whispering different phrases to each other.

"What does her-man-a mean?" Fili asked, having recalled that was what the girls said frequently when speaking Spanish.

" _ **Hermana**_ means sister. _**Hermano**_ means brother. So, Fili your _ **hermano**_ is Kili. And vice versa." Chari says, gesturing to the two princes as she speaks.

" _ **Hermano? Hermano, hermano**_." Fili and Kili muttered the words a few times, trying it out on their tongue.

They nodded, seeming to understand the word.

"Um, oh how about-" Kili cut off, whispering in his brother's ear.

Fili eyed his brother curiously, before realizing Kili was doing puppy dog eyes. A single glance at them caused him to seemingly melt.

"Fine." Fili mutters.

"As long as you quit those eyes." He says, lightly shoving his brother, who grins happily.

" **Umâral**. It means friends." Fili whispers, watching the girls eyes light up at the whispered word.

The girls repeat the word softly to themselves a few times, and with thumbs up from Kili, assumed they had gotten it.

Before either party could say another word, Thorin's booming voice was heard from across the camp.

"Kili, first watch." Thorin commanded, drawing the young dwarf's attention away from his bother and companions.

He just nods, and moves away from the group, waving a slight goodbye, before slinging his bow across his back, and sitting upon a rock that gave him a good view of both the company, and the valley surrounding it. Not long after, Fili settles down beside the girls in his own bed roll, and the group lies down to rest for the night. It had been a peaceful slumber for Elle for the first hour, or so. However, a lifetime of trauma doesn't go away overnight, and she was later awoken by her own nightmares, memories of when she would scream for help, but no one was around.

Elle awoke with a gasp, the moon having moved positions in the sky. Kili didn't seem to have moved, so she assumed that it hadn't been long that she was asleep. The fire had all but died out, the smoke stretching up towards the sky in twirls and smoky curls. Breathing heavily, but silently, Elle knew she wouldn't fall back asleep. It had happened before. She'd sleep fine, have nightmares, then be up the rest of the night.

Silently standing up, Elle clears her throat, causing Kili to whip around, startled. When he realized it was Elle, he relaxed a bit, and gave her a small, tired smile.

"What are you doing up?" Kili whispers as Elle takes a seat beside him on the rock, drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Couldn't sleep." Elle whispers back, glancing up at him as he returns his gaze to the landscape.

His dark eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks, glancing at her as she looks away.

Her golden hair shined in the light of the moon, making it look like she had a halo around her head.

Elle shook her head.

"There just memories. Talking about it won't make them go away." Elle said, shrugging her shoulders.

A comfortable silence settled over the two. Both of whom who would alternate between looking at the landscape and looking at each other, who were lost in thought.

A few minutes later, Elle felt her eyes growing sleepy. Just being with Kili, she felt safe, protected, a feeling she hadn't felt in years. She was scared, but exhilarated at the same time. No one had ever had this kind of effect on her before, but she kind of liked it. However, she knew he could never feel the same. Lightly sighing, Elle stood, and looked at Kili.

When he sat atop the rock, they were the same height, although Elle was only a few inches taller. Tiredly, and feeling quite bold, Elle leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Kili's stubbled cheek, enjoying the feeling of his scruffy beard against her skin.

"Goodnight Kili. Sleep well." Elle murmured softly, turning to head back to bed.

Just as she took two steps, she heard a soft voice from behind her.

"Goodnight Elle."

* * *

 _1\. Grande_ \- Big

 _2\. "¿Podrías arrodillarte, por favor? Realmente podría usar tu ayuda para montarte. Es decir, si está bien que te lleve_. _"_ \- Could you kneel, please? I could really use your help to ride you. I mean, if it's okay with you.

 _3\. Gracias, belleza -_ Thank you, beautiful.

 _4\. "¿Te gusta eso? ¿Quisiera ser nombrado algo así?_ _ **-**_ You like that? Do you want to be named something like it?

 _5\. "¿Está bien Flicka? Me pareces una hermosa chica."_ _ **-**_ Is Flicka ok? You seem like a beautiful girl to me.

 _6\. "¿Eres un idiota? ¡No podemos pedirles eso!" -_ Are you an idiot? We can't ask them that!

7\. _Tienes una mejor idea? ¡Es justo, Elle_ ** _. -_** Do you have a better idea? it's fair Elle.

8\. " _¡No, no es justo! Sabes que su idioma es sagrado para ellos. No voy a obligarlos a hacer un trato como ese, si los pone en desacuerdo con todo lo que han conocido, y con su tío. Sobre todo porque ya sabemos la mayoría de las frases básicas que dicen. Eso sería como pedir a un orco que nos enseñe el habla negra cuando ya sabemos cómo traducirla._ _¡Que hacemos!" -_ No! It's not fair! You know their language is sacred to them! I will not force them to make a deal like that! It goes against everything they have known, and against their uncle! Especially since we already know most of the basic phrases they say. That would be like asking an orc to teach us black speech when we already know how to translate it. Which we do!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Bree**

The next two days followed in a similar fashion as the first. They rode all day, and rested as late as they could, before starting just before first light every morning.

It had taken two days before the company made their first stop in Bree.

During these days, Thorin seemed to keep a close watch on the two girls. It was like he was trying to figure out who they were before asking them outright. Also, during this time, Elle and Chari taught Kili and Fili more of their language and Vice versa. The four were hardly seen apart, save when one of the boys were on watch. Elle and Chari often helped around the camp when asked, gathering firewood or helping cook dinner. Every night, Chari checked on Elle's ribs, which had begun to heal nicely. The bruising was, at most, gone by the time they stopped in Bree.

As Chari remembered it being depicted, Bree was dreary and muddy and altogether shady looking upon first glance. Some areas weren't so bad. They passed by a few colorful stalls selling pottery and cloth from 'foreign lands', wherever that meant for them here, and some shops filled with varying merchandise. There were places for hunting gear and for food, for weapons and for clothing. It was… neat, in a way. If you ignored your nose.

Eventually they stopped next to a large building, which were the stables, and everyone began dismounting. The girls were one of the last few to hand their pony's over to the stable hands. Flicka wasn't pleased. Everyone clustered around, waiting for Gandalf and Thorin.

Gandalf and Thorin returned shortly after joining the crowd again.

"We have secured rooms for the night," Thorin said to the group.

"This is the last town we will pass through for quite a way so if there are any provisions you still require, now is the time to get them."

The group then broke off into groups of two or three, Elle and Chari electing to follow Kili and Fili as they were the most comfortable around them, and figured they could have a bit of fun while in the town.

"Come on ladies! Let's go see what this town has to offer!" Fili said, offering his arm for the girls.

"Not so fast." A voice said.

The group turned, to find Balin standing there looking at the two princes smugly.

"You know what your job is for tonight." He adds.

Kili groans.

"Come on Kee." Fili says, as the two walk, unhappily, to the stables.

Chari raises an eyebrow, confused.

"What's that about?" Elle asks, curious, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"They've got to give the riding gear a good look, make sure there's nothing we'll be needin' before we head out in the morning." Balin explains amusedly.

"Ah." Both girls say, getting looks of realization on their faces.

"We'd be glad to help them." Chari offers, pointing towards the stables that the two males just entered.

"Actually, Thorin asked me to make sure that you had everything you'd need for this adventure." Balin says, putting his hands on his hips.

Elle rolls her eyes.

"Trust me, we're well prepared. We just wanted to walk around, see what Middle-Earth has in its markets. We've never been shopping before, thought it would be fun." Elle says, linking arms with her sister.

"If you'd like to come with, you can." Chari offers.

Balin sighed, but followed the two girls as they walked around the market place, gazing at everything with wide, innocent eyes.

As they walked along the streets, window shopping, the girls decided they wanted to get something for Fili and Kili, as a thank you gift for being so kind to them. Not sure what to get, they turned to Balin for advice.

"Balin, if we wanted to give someone in the company a friendly gift, sort of as a thank you, what would you suggest we get them?" Elle asks, curious.

"Well, you have to be careful. Our cultural lines are a tad unclear as to what means courtship, and friendship. Kili is very skilled at archery and as a young lad often preferred making jewelry to weapons. Fili is the opposite. He is more skilled with a blade than a bow."

Both Chari and Elle gaped, then shut their mouths with a snap, their faces flushing.

"How'd you-?" Chari asks, but is cut off by Balin.

"Everyone sees how close you four have come in the last few days. It is as if you've known each other all your life, not less than a week." Balin says with a jovial smile.

The girls flush deeper, turning a near scarlet in color.

Just as they pass another shop, Elle pauses, seeing something in the window. When Balin see's what she was marveling at, he chuckled.

"Now that would be perfect." He says.

Balin and Chari wait for Elle to emerge from the shop, when Chari see's something catch her eye. Balin nods, and she rushes off and buys it, sliding it in her bag, while her coin pouch goes into her pocket. Elle exited the shop at around the same time, and the group hurried back to the Prancing Pony, as the sun began to sink in the sky.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Elle fights back**

After the group of dwarves returned to the inn that night, everyone was gathered in the main hall, drinking and sharing stories with each other. Elle and Chari quickly found the room they were sharing with Fili and Kili, and dropped their belongings inside. Then, they rushed back downstairs, excited for a night of fun. A few hours later, Elle and Chari were having a merry time with Kili and Fili, regaling embarrassing stories from their youth, when Chari let out a yawn.

"While I've enjoyed learning about that hilarious prank Kili played on you, Fili, I believe I will turn in for the night. Goodnight boys!" Chari says, ruffling their hair.

They quickly fix it, but they had grins on their faces.

"Goodnight _**Mi Amor. Te Amo**_." Chari says, kissing her sister on the cheek.

" _ **Te Amo, Mi Amor**_. Sweet dreams." Elle says with a smile, kissing her sister's cheek back.

Chari walked away from the table, and towards the stairwell across the room.

Chari wasn't gone but a few minutes, however, before Elle heard a shout from across the room. It was barely heard over the loud cheering and general noise the inn had, but Elle would recognize that voice from anywhere. Elle's eyes scanned the inn, before she saw it. Near the stair way leading to the dwarves' rooms upstairs, Chari had been backed into a corner by a big buffy teen. It looked like his muscles had muscles, he was that beefed up. Feeling a ripple of terror and unadulterated fury race through her, Elle pushes back her chair roughly, startling the two laughing dwarves next to her.

"Elle?" Kili asks, confused as to her sudden change in demeanor.

Elle then walked lithfully towards her sister and the tall man, sliding in-between other patrons with a skill rivaled only by Elves themselves. Once in front of the two, Kili and Fili could hear Elle from their seats, having not moved a muscle. The entire bar had gone silent, wondering what a small, child-like woman like her was doing trying to talk to the most popular man in the small town.

"Excuse me, I believe I heard her tell you to leave her alone." Elle says, a sickly sweet looking smile on her face, though her tone is ice cold, the temperature in the room dropping to match.

"Get lost kid!" the man said, waving at Elle offhandedly. Then, he turned back to Chari with a predatory smile.

Chari had a look of terror in her eyes, though her face lacked emotion.

"I don't think you heard me the first time. Let. Her. Go. Now. And maybe, I won't kick your ass." Elle growled out the last bit, her face morphing into a feral snarl.

The man turned back around, clearly annoyed.

He wrapped his hands around her shirt collar, and hoisted her up, so she was eye to eye with him.

"Listen here, missy. I don't think you heard me. Get. Lost. And if you think a little imp like you could even make a dent, you're out of your dumb ass mind." The man growls at her, before dropping her at his feet.

She fell on her ass, her legs turned to jelly. Glaring at the man, she rises, albeit shakily, and draws her leg back, before kicking him hard in the shin. The bar heard a cracking sound, as the man fell to one knee.

"Agh!" He screamed. He was seething.

"Bitch broke my leg." He muttered. He growled, before launching himself at the women.

Kili and Fili stood up, ready to march over there and stop him, frowns on their faces, but Thorin held them back with a hand on their shoulders.

"This is her fight." He said in a deep, grave voice, watching curiously.

The other dwarves grabbed their weapons, though also didn't approach the fight, following their leader's order.

Elle sidestepped, causing the man to fall flat on his face. When he regained his ability to stand, she kicked him again, this time in the crotch. As he fell towards the ground, Elle grabbed him by the collar, pushing him against the wall.

"For starters, I aint the dumbass here, that's you for thinking you could go after my little sister and get away with it. Secondly, I believe I made a dent, seeing as I broke your fucking leg. Now, I'll make you a deal. If you get out of this town, and never return, the next time we see each other, and trust me, there will be a next time, I won't break more than just your leg. If you refuse my oh so gracious offer, I'm gonna make you wish that you had never stepped foot in this town, let alone this inn. Now," Elle pulled back from his face, her eye's narrowed threateningly. She pulled him off the wall, and with surprising strength, threw him across the room, and onto the floor.

"Get out of my sight, before I change my mind and decide to show you what a real ass whooping would be."

The man scrambled to run from the bar, as the room erupted into cheers. Elle just blushed, before dropping her confident stance. She rushed over to her sister, who stood stock still by the stair case, having watched everything with eyes as wide as a dear in headlights. As the crowd resumed daily activity, Kili and Fili's view of the girls vanished, as did Thorin's restricting hand. He and the rest of the company settled back into their seats, all chatting quietly about what they just witnessed.

Kili and Fili made their way over to the two girls, catching snippets of their conversation as they neared, sheathing their weapons as they went.

"Are you alright _**Mi Amor**_?" Elle's voice asked, sounding worried, as the two dwarves drew closer.

"Y-Yea. I'm alright. Are you ok? It looked like he got you really good." Chari said, her voice shaking a tad, laced with concern.

Kili, confused, wondered what she was talking about. He got his answer when he got close enough to the two girls in the dim lighting of the pub. Elle was sporting a huge bruise on her face in the shape of a hand, her nose starting to trickle blood. Kili felt anger begin to pulse through his veins at the thought of what that guy did to her.

"Yea, I'm alright." Elle said, her voice quieter, a fake smile on her lips as she wipes the blood from her face.

Chari drew her into a hug. When they broke, the two princes got close enough and Fili broke the silence.

"Are you alright Charisse?" Fili asked, worry in his tone, lightly touching her shoulder as if to reassure himself she was alright.

"Yea, I'm ok. Elle got there in the nick of time." Chari said. Her voice steadying out, now that she knew no one would hurt her. Fili nods, smiling briefly at Elle.

"That was a really brave thing you did, Elle." Fili said.

Kili nodded.

"Not even the most skilled warriors would've been able to beat him like you did, whether he was intoxicated or not." Kili added, remembering a story his uncle told him when he was a dwarfling.

Elle blushed, and nodded.

"Thank you, both of you, but I wasn't brave. I was angry. Past experiences and all, I didn't want to see Chari suffer the same fate." Elle whispers the last part, though the dwarf brothers heard it.

They send her questioning looks, but she shakes her head, silently asking them to hold off on asking. They nodded, albeit hesitantly. Chari stumbled as she tried to walk back and head to bed. Elle stifles a laugh at her sister's clumsiness.

"How about I escort you to bed, Chari? I fear you may fall **up** the stairs if you go alone." Fili comments, steadying Chari with an arm around her waist, another holding her arm.

Elle giggles a little at Fili's comment and though Chari smacks her sister on the arm, she cracks a smile as well.

"I think that's a great idea, Fili." Elle says with a grin.

As they turn to leave, Elle grabbed Fili's shoulder, and began to whisper in his ear, causing him to pause.

"I'm trusting you to take care of her. Please, watch out for her for me." Elle whispers, her voice small, like a child who is afraid of the dark.

Fili subtly nods, and the two make their way up the stairs. Elle shakes her head, wiping more blood from her lip, that had dripped down.

"Here." Kili offers, slowly tilting her head back.

He lightly pinches her nose, waits about a minute or two, before letting her nose go and tilting her head forward. When she righted herself, she realized her and Kili's noses were close. They were almost touching. She could feel his hot, sweet smelling breath on her face. When he breathed in, Kili could smell her beautiful scent, and feel her soft, even breathes on his face, causing the tips of his ears to turn pink at how close they were. He took in a deep breath, analyzing her sweet scent.

Honeysuckle, vanilla, and a clear, crisp smell he couldn't place.

Elle, finally realizing she had been staring into Kili's chocolate brown eyes longer than necessary, took a step back, breaking the spell between the two.

"Thank you." Elle says, giving him a small smile, though it was brief.

"Any time." Kili says, smirking slightly.

Elle is about to walk back to the table, when a hand latches onto her wrist.

"Wait." Kili says, stopping Elle in her tracks. Elle turns back around, raising an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted.

"Yea?" She asks, curious.

"I'm sorry you got hurt. That _guy_ shouldn't have attacked you." Kili growls out the word guy, wanting to call him much more colorful names, but knew it would do no good in this conversation.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not the one who punched me, nor are you the one who attempted to hurt Chari. You have nothing to apologize for." Elle says, Kili's grip on her wrist moving to her hand, squeezing it gently, as if the fragilest touch could shatter her into a million pieces.

"Maybe, but I could've stepped in, protected you. When I saw him slam you against the wall, I wanted to go over there and rip him to shreds for even looking at you, let alone hurting you. I was worried about you, about what he might've done. And you got hurt because of it." Kili says, looking deep into her eyes, trying to get her to understand.

Elle stares right back, giving Kili a small grin, a true smile, as pure joy radiated from her face.

"Thank you, for caring, but I've dealt with more than a punch from a drunken man. I'm touched you cared, I really am, but I'm a big girl. I'll be okay." Elle says, lightly squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Come on, let's go join the others." Elle says, and the two walk toward the table hand in hand.

When they get closer, Elle slides her hand from his, not wanting the others to get any ideas. Kili was out of her league, and so she didn't want to get her hopes up, even though the look on Kili's face just about killed her inside as she pulled away.

Kili was confused, he thought Elle might like him the same way he liked her, but it was clear that what Bofur said was true. She did have secrets, and he was going to find them all out. Maybe even convince her that what he felt wasn't platonic along the way.

* * *

 ** _Mi Amor -_** My love

 ** _Te Amo -_** I love you


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Homeland?**

Early the next morning, and all throughout the next day, the dwarves seemed to be more protective of the two humans' in their company. If even one stranger even glanced their way, the company would glare at that person until they turned their gaze elsewhere. Though Kili and Fili were the most protective of the girls, always sticking by their side any chance they got. And if Kili and Fili were stuck doing something, however, Bilbo was by the girl's side.

This surprised Elle and Chari greatly, as he had hardly spoken two words to the girls, save the greeting when they first met. They left Bree that night, quietly when everyone else was asleep. They rode for two more days, similar like the first few of their journey. They rode all day, and found a place to set up camp at night.

On the second night, Chari had been retelling a story about how as a child she and Elle would take sticks, and fight each other in their backyard, pretending to be mythical creatures with magical powers.

"I remember that! You always demanded that you play the heroine, leaving me to play the evil visear. Remember when Papa would always break up our fights over who got to play what?" Elle said, sitting cross legged beside Kili and her sister a few feet away from the fire with the others of the company as Bombur cooked the meal for the night.

The company was watching the exchange with attentive eyes, having wanted to know more about the girls for quite a while.

Chari nodded, getting a sad look in her eyes, but gave a small smile.

"Yea, I do. Although, you made a very good evil visear, if I do say so myself." Chari said, giggling slightly at Elle's glare, though she knew she was teasing.

"Oh hush!" Elle says, smiling as she lightly shoves her sisters arm playfully. Chari giggles.

"What's a 'Papa'?" Ori asks, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled on the group. He was one of the smallest of the group, and always was very inquisitive.

"Papa is what we call our dad." Chari said, her gaze saddening slightly.

"What about you, Ori? Didn't you play any make-believe games when you were younger?" Elle asks, wanting to steer the conversation away from the topic of their parents.

"Not really." Ori replied, shrugging.

"Dinner's ready!" Bombur called from the fire.

Immediately, the entire group scrambled up, practically shoving each other out of the way to get their first. After everyone had been given their food, they all sat around the fire.

Bilbo had noticed Chari's sad look, but didn't comment on it.

Instead, he commented on the food like a proper Hobbit.

"This is quite delicious for what it is. Simple, yet filling. Very enjoyable."

Of course, Bofur found this amusing. "It's the same thing ye had two days ago."

"Well, perhaps I thought its quality was worth mentioning again," Bilbo informed him.

Turning to the other Ur brother sitting a few feet away, he gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you for the stew, Master Bombur. Truly – I could have this for weeks and likely never tire of it."

Elle and Chari choked mid bite, trying not to laugh. Several of the Company wound up chuckling too, confusing the poor Baggins.

"I'm being honest. A Hobbit would never joke about his food," Bilbo said, looking a little upset, though internally he was glad to see a smile on the girl's faces again.

"Oh, we know, lad. We know," Bofur told him with a grin. "That's what makes it all the better."

"Let's just say you'll have plenty of time to appreciate the fare," explained Nori when Bilbo had still not ceased in his puzzling.

"Much worse things we could be stuck eatin', though."

"Yes, I agree," Dori piped up. "You could be doing the cookin'."

"Hold on there now! I make a fine brisket, if I may toot my own horn for a moment," said Nori, puffing his chest out.

From beside him, Ori bobbed his head in concurrence, causing the other to grow even smugger. Dori sighed at his siblings and brought up a time that Nori made half the neighbors ill from a dinner party.

"Do ya cook much, Miss Field's?" Bofur asked Chari and Elle, who had finished their food fairly quickly, and watched the Ri brother's interaction with smiles on their faces.

Elle shook her head, while Chari nodded.

"No, most definitely not. Chari's the cook. She can cook just about anything, though her waffles are to die for." Elle explains, moaning a little at the end to express her love of her sister's waffles.

"Aw, thanks _**hermana.**_ " Chari says, ruffling her sister's hair. Elle just rolls her eyes, fixing her hair with a smile.

"Really? Think you'd be willing to teach us? I'm sure there's a few interesting ones, including the 'waffles', considering." Bofur replied, lightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Considering?" Elle asks, beginning to sound hostile, though she isn't upset with him at all.

"No offense," he said, "but if you yerself are so strange, with such odd belongins' and clothes and demeanor, I can only imagine what food in your world is like."

Elle and Chari nod.

"True, we do have much more…. Greasy foods. Not particularly our favorites." Chari says, shaking her head.

"Your food is one of the most delicious ones we've had in month's." Elle offers with a fake smile, though the small reference to their living situation was lost on the dwarves.

Though Chari heard it and gave Elle a small fake smile.

"You mean there's no food you'll miss, being away from home?" Kili asked from Elle's right, surprised.

Fili leaned forward, stretching one leg out as he said, "We've only just begun and already I miss the way **Amad** could fix a steak pudding."

Elle kept her face neutral, though both her and Chari were disgusted and confused at the same time.

Chari's look of disgust wasn't missed, and Fili raised an eyebrow, asking, "Have you never heard of steak pudding? It's very common amongst… well, Dwarves."

He seemed to realize then, why it sounded so odd to her.

Chari heard Bilbo mutter something that sounded like,

"Even Hobbits have never heard of such a thing… Steak pudding…?"

His monologue and subsequent expression made her giggle.

"Unless she's been around other Dwarves before, it's no wonder she's never heard of it. Men ain't got the taste," Nori added. "It happens to be one of my favorites."

From the little group off to the side, Balin suddenly seemed intrigued and joined the discussion.

"Well, Miss Field's … Have you been around many dwarrow?"

Chari shook her head in a definite no, wondering why this warranted interest. Elle also was confused as to the sudden change in topic, and knew her and Chari had to tread lightly. A slight shift of their vision revealed Thorin to be watching as well, probably stowing information away for future inquiries, while Gandalf beside him was not nearly as tense in his observation. They did their best to disregard the hawk eyes of the King.

"Are we the first you've ever met?" Kili asked eagerly.

With Elle's nod and a hum of assurance from Chari, a grin sprang to life and his eyes lit up like Elle had just handed him a plate of cookies. His brother was in a similar state, practically glowing in satisfaction at the news.

"In that case, we should work even harder to make a good impression," Fili said, grinning like a mad man.

Their preening was making the girls start to giggle at their enthusiasm.

"Do ye still have Dwarves back home though? Even if you've never met 'em?" Bofur questioned as he stood up and took their empty bowls to stack onto his.

He grabbed a few more from others who were finished, glancing back to Elle and Chari for a response. Bofur wasn't the only curious one though, and as the rest of the group waited, they grew nervous.

"Um, uh… see about that..." Chari started in a quiet voice, scratching the back of her head nervously.

Elle cut her sister off, knowing there was no beating around the bush.

"No, we haven't any dwarves in our home."

There were a few noises of distress at this – a murmur from Gloín, some incoherent whine from Ori, and an unrestrained "What?" from Oín.

"There are no Dwarves where you come from, whatsoever?" Balin asked, disbelieving, as the Company grew silent.

Elle and Chari shook their heads resolutely, which earned another curious stare from Thorin. He looked like someone had just insulted him.

"Just haven't gone far enough out of your home to find 'em, is all," Dwalin said boredly.

Elle and Chari shook their heads resolutely.

"Trust me, there aren't any dwarves." Elle said, rolling her eyes, a little irritated that no one believed them.

There were mumbles again, though Dwalin wasn't the least bit bothered by their irritation.

There was a shuffle from Kili, as he sat up straighter.

"Well that – that just doesn't make any sense! How can there not be Dwarves in your world?"

The poor prince looked as if he were a child who just learned Santa wasn't real. Elle gave him a genuine, sad smile, not sure how to reassure him.

"So… do you at least have Hobbits? Back home, I mean?" Bilbo asked tentatively, like he was afraid of what the answer might be.

"No, we have no Hobbits, sorry." Chari says, sounding sad that she had to tell Bilbo such news, though it truly wasn't that sad for her.

His round little nose did some kind of twitch as he sniffed, frowning. Bilbo thought for a minute before asking, "Well then – what about Elves?"

There were a few grumbles amongst the Company, mostly along the lines of, "Why would ye even want to know?" or "Blasted pixies," mixed with a few profane things.

Elle and Chari shook their heads.

"Nope." Elle said, biting her lip. There was troupe-wide glee at the exclamation.

"What about Dragons?" Ori chimed in, then glanced over to Gandalf, "Or Wizards?"

"Orcs?" Dori wondered as well. "Goblins?"

When these were all answered with negatives, a short laugh rang out from Gloín as he said, "Aside from the not havin' dwarrow part, it sounds like paradise to me."

"I think I could handle the Men just fine," Dwalin said, seeming to believe their words a bit more, "if it meant no Orcs or Dragons, and especially none 'o them pointy-eared bastards."

Gandalf heaved a sigh, choosing to puff on his pipe and pointedly ignore this conversation, whereas Bilbo… Just, chose to be Bilbo.

"I find that more than a little offensive, Master Dwalin, considering we Hobbits share that particular trait," he started up, and Elle and Chari cringed as he continued, "And besides, Elves can't be all that bad."

Elle face palmed at Bilbo's naivety. Chari jabbed Bilbo in the ribs slightly from where he sat on her left, though this didn't seem to deter him. He just discreetly rubbed his side as he continued speaking, having no filter whatsoever.

"I've read many books about them. While I've never had the pleasure of meeting one, they're supposedly wise and clever, but also generous beings," Bilbo said, like some kind of Animal Planet host gushing facts about giraffes.

All of the company seemed to be steaming at the ears. As the Hobbit stared halfway skyward with a hand on his chin, trying to remember a certain quote about Elves by some unknown author, the girls glanced around. Most of the Dwarves resonated with a flaming hatred, though some of the younger ones were just scrunching their faces in disgust. Thorin, however, looked ready to kick the Hobbit to the curb and find a different burglar. Or simply strangle him. Either way, it didn't seem to be a good outlook for the hobbit in the future.

Elle, panicked, knowing if Bilbo kept talking it would only end in disaster. Then, she got an idea.

"…though it may have been in the volume prior to that, there was another section which – wha – mUGHMHUMPF?!" Bilbo huffed indignantly, as a hand was slapped over his mouth. Elle had moved to kneel behind him, slapping a hand over his mouth to get him to shut up. With a glance in Chari's direction, Chari licked her finger and shoved it in his ear. After Elle thought he had stopped talking, she moved her hand, discreetly wiping in on her leg.

He recoiled instantly.

"Why that… was… quite horrible!" Bilbo exclaimed in between rubbing his ear, desperately trying rid it of leftover spit.

"Might I ask what that was about?"

Elle and Chari just glared pointedly at him, crossing their arms over their chests. The Hobbit looked around to see if anyone else witnessed their insanity or if he was just going crazy, and the girls watched his expression change slowly from befuddlement to awareness.

"Did I… say something?" Bilbo asked carefully.

"Of course, I've heard there's a history of tension between your races, but I never – "

"Master Baggins," Thorin began loudly, cutting the other off with purpose.

He stood and clasped his hands behind his back, in a similar fashion to what he did in Bag End while playing vulture. A few deliberate steps were taken towards them as Thorin stared at something unseen, and continued,

"You have joined this mission to reclaim Erebor from a dragon. Naturally, this means there must've been a day when said dragon first overtook the mountain."

Bilbo was completely silent at this point, as were the rest of the Company. Elle moved to sit beside Kili again, who grabbed ahold of her hand out of reflex, and lightly squeezed it, as if to reassure himself she was fine.

"Your books and your collections could not have portrayed the Fall of Erebor with any amount of accuracy," Thorin said, blunt and steely-eyed.

"Had they done so, you would not hold such a high opinion of Elves."

Enraptured at the intensity of the King, Bilbo waited, now thankfully keeping his literary prowess to himself.

A long pause. Then the inevitable.

"Tell me – are you familiar with the name Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm?"

Bilbo had been attentive, if a bit concerned, as Thorin spoke of the day Smaug took the mountain. It was plain to see from the faces of the Company that this story didn't get any easier to hear or tell over time, and the previously good-humored atmosphere disappeared in the wake of Thorin's bitter words. This was an ordeal that several of them had been alive for, and that the younger ones had heard about since the day they were born. It wasn't just a story, at this point, and that made it all the worse.

Even Elle and Chari felt awful hearing this, feeling the somberness of the story. Elle lightly squeezed Kili's hand, as a way to reassure him.

"Thranduil turned his back on my people in their time of need. When we were suffering, he looked on without remorse, denying even the scarcest of aid," Thorin growled. "No help came from the Elves that day, nor any day since."

Elle blinked at the recognizable words. Thorin continued, telling the Hobbit of how they had no one to depend on besides their own, how they had to make their own way in the wilds, as Chari pondered the familiarity of his sentence.

 _Had Bilbo directly quoted Thorin in his book? Had this tale stuck in his mind so vividly, that he remembered those exact words after all those years, and put them in?_

Feels came to sucker-punch the girls in the gut, on top of the already disheartening story of Erebor.

"So, forgive me if I cannot appreciate the wisdom and generosity of Elves," Thorin finished as he stopped pacing, and glared at the Hobbit, "for I have seen none of it."

Bilbo was sitting quietly, and was still doing so long after the story had ended and the order was given for sleep, Thorin now in a right awful mood. Elle let Bilbo be for a few moments as she organized her bedroll beside Kili and Chari's out of habit.

No doubt, our Shire friend was probably feeling like a bit of a dunce, but it wasn't really his fault. How was he supposed to know just how personal this was for Thorin? Hobbits didn't have gruesome stuff like that. They were tiny folk who smoked pipes on their porches, and had vegetable growing contests, and ate eleven times a day. It wasn't like they could Google catastrophes and see the headline, _'Worst Elf King ever? Ereborians think he is! Read more about Thranduil's bad neighbor skills here._ '

If Bilbo had known any history about The Lonely Mountain, Elle doubted he would've been so confused during the meeting at Bag End. Even if he'd read something about it in passing, then like Thorin said, it couldn't have been very accurate.

The Hobbit had a fascination with Elves, so whatever his books contained was probably geared towards an Elven bias, which was not the best information to have bouncing around your brain in this Company.

He was still sitting, staring ahead thoughtfully with a slight frown when Elle came back over. Everyone else was pretty much done getting their sleep gear laid out and were settling down, save for Gloín, who had first watch. She crouched beside the Hobbit, lightly touching his shoulder to snap him out of it. This worked, even if he did jump about a foot in the air, and looked to see who gave him a spook.

"Ah – yes, right, sorry," Bilbo murmured, upon realizing the camp status. "Thank you, Miss Field's."

As he wandered away to prepare for bed, Elle returned to her own, sitting down beside Kili and Chari and adjusting her blankets one more time. She glanced over to Bilbo and pouted as he set up farther from the Dwarves than usual. Not half a mile out in the wilderness or anything, but just enough for her to notice and feel mildly upset about.

Chari, noticing her sisters feeling, quietly whispered to her in Spanish.

 **"** **¿Quieres pedirle que venga aquí?"** Chari asked.

 **"** **No pedir, la demanda. ¿Quiero ayudar?"** Elle asked, hopeful.

Chari nodded. " **Por supuesto. Vamonos**."

Elle stood from her position beside Kili, and walked over to the hobbit, who was standing beside his recently rolled out bed roll. Elle grabbed the hobbit by the arm, and began to drag him over to where Chari stood. Elle let go of his arm, and began to stroll back over towards his stuff, gathering it up in her arms. She could faintly hear Bilbo's protests as she neared the two, Chari having grabbed Bilbo's arm so he wouldn't stop Elle.

"what are you- this is not a good idea. Not at all." Bilbo protested, glancing between Elle, Chari, and a certain steely eyed dwarf across the camp. Elle looked over to the person he'd paused on, and wasn't surprised to see Thorin sitting there. No doubt he was still thinking about Erebor and Elves and shit all over again, and that was probably not the most enjoyable, but this was just unnecessary drama. Bilbo didn't know about Thranduil's ass-buttery and now he did. Ta-da, problem solved.

Thorin realized Elle was staring at him and met her concerned look with the same agitated expression that seemed to come pre-installed.

She quirked a troubled eyebrow at him, wondering what he thought pushing his would-be Burglar away was going to accomplish, which only earned her a pair of narrowed blue eyes. Thorin wasn't exactly thrilled by her resistance to the group thought process, and evidently lumped her into the 'ignorant little girl' category, if she was reading that face right.

With a huff, Elle broke eye contact with Thorin, and continued on her mission. Chari let go of Bilbo's arm once Elle had finished laying out Bilbo's stuff exactly how he had it before she moved it. Elle settled down beside Kili, Chari setting on her other side. Then they waited expectantly, and a bit creepily, for him to lie down.

He paused for a long moment and stared at them, wiggling his fingers in that odd manner that signaled uncertainty, while Bofur chuckled.

"They seem a bit determined. I'd just go with it, if I were you, lad," the Dwarf said tiredly.

Of course, Bilbo went with it. Hesitantly, and a little worried about King Broods-A-Lot, but he still went with it. The girls smiled as he got settled, feeling satisfied.

A light snickering caught Elle's attention before she could lie down entirely, and she turned her head to see Fili wiping his ear quickly, glaring at his brother. Kili, the source of the laughter, was immediately pushed to the ground. Fili then proceeded to cover his finger in saliva and stick in his brother's ear, repaying him for the wet-willy he'd obviously just received.

Elle stifled her giggles, finding that most of the company had fallen asleep, until Kili did the same thing to her.

"Ugh! Kili!" Elle groaned, wiping out her ear with the edge of her shirt allowing Kili, Fili, her sister, and Bilbo to see her stomach in the diminishing firelight.

There were three long scars stretched horizontally across her abdomen, and a few other cross-crossing it, like someone took a sharp knife and decided to play tic tac toe. There were two long vertical scars that were white, clearly being the oldest out of the red, pink, and varying shades of color the scars gave off. The two long scars disappeared beneath her leggings as it wrapped around her hip, and beneath her bra as it wrapped around her shoulder.

Chari bit her lip, knowing exactly what caused the wide scars that marred her sister's body. Kili and Fili let out identical gasps, while Bilbo just stared.

Elle, not realizing what they saw, just looked at them oddly, until she realized what she'd done. Shoving her shirt down quickly, she wrapped her sweater around her, hoping to disappear, though she knew it was impossible.

"Wha – What happened?" Bilbo asked hesitantly, glancing between Elle, her stomach, and her sister, who had also crossed her arms over herself, as if to hide similar injuries.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Elle whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes at the memories. Elle glanced up at Kili and Fili, wanting to gauge their reactions, and she wished she hadn't.

Kili looked like someone had kicked his puppy, then threw it in a shredder. He looked so heartbroken, but also a tad angry. Whether at her or whom caused her scars, Elle wasn't sure of. Fili looked so… upset. It was like a mix of angry, sad, remorseful, and curious, though Elle couldn't be sure.

Without another word, Elle curled up on her bed roll, and rolled over so she faced her sister and Bilbo, though she buried her face in her arms, hiding the tears that slowly begin to roll down her face. Chari followed suit, however, she gave Kili and Fili a small smile, though she was sure it looked more like a grimace.

The playful night took a turn that Elle had been hoping to avoid. She was praying that they wouldn't ask about it the next morning, knowing she couldn't handle it if they did.

* * *

Across the fire, another pair of icy blue eyes watched Elle as she curled up on her bedroll after accidently showing her friends her scars. Thorin merely stared at her, his curiosity growing.

 _How had she come by these injury's, if they have no evil being's in their world? What could have left such a mark?_ He wondered.

Thorin finally shut his eyes, though his mind was too awake to sleep right away. He knew there was more than they were telling, but this simply confirmed his suspicions. As he began to fall into an uneasy sleep, he knew that they'd have to talk.

* * *

As Chari and Elle fell into an uneasy sleep, Bilbo not long after, Kili and Fili whispered quietly to each other.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Fili asked Kili, knowing his brother was closer to Elle then he. Kili shook his head, looking troubled.

"No, but I have suspicions. I just hope I'm wrong." Kili mutters the last bit to himself. Fili looks over at his two new companions, and sighs a little.

"Me to, **nadadîth.** Come, we'll need our rest for the morrow. We can ask them in the morning." Fili says, giving his younger brother a smile. Both brothers then lay down on their bed rolls, and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Spanish**

 **1.** ** _1\. "¿Quieres pedirle que venga aquí?" -_** You want to ask him to come over here?

 ** _2\. "No pedir, la demanda. ¿Quiero ayudar?" -_** Not ask, demand. You want to help?

 ** _3\. "Por supuesto. Vamonos." -_** Of course. Let's go.

 **Khuzdul**

 **1\. Amad** \- Mother

 **2\. nadadîth -** Younger brother


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Questions Part 1**

To Kili and Fili's surprise, however, they couldn't ask them in the morning, as Elle and Chari were already packed and ready to leave as soon as the sun rose in the sky, the other dwarves slower than them. By the time they had set out for the day, Elle and Chari were engrossed in conversation with Bilbo about the life of a hobbit, and what it's like to live in Bag End. Bilbo was happy to regale stories of his life, and bestow his knowledge of his race to the two eager girls. Kili and Fili rode in front of the group, catching snippets of their conversation as they rode in silence, both debating about how to best bring up their questions.

The day passed by like the others, uneventful save for the rumbling of thunder in the distance as the sun hid behind clouds. Elle and Chari were not pleased about the idea of rain, knowing it was gonna suck being drenched from head to toe. Thankfully they were saved for the time being, as they made camp that night. However, they couldn't escape an interrogation long, as Thorin glared at the two girls for a solid ten minutes, before Chari noticed he was staring at them. He then rose, and jerked his head behind him, in a 'follow me' gesture. Chari nudged her sister's arm, and motioned to where Thorin wandered off. Elle nodded, letting her belonging's drop beside Kili's. The two girls walked towards where Thorin disappeared, Kili and Fili watching curiously from where they stood securing the ponies for the night.

Once Elle, Chari, and Thorin were far enough away from prying ears, but close enough to still be able to see the company, Thorin turned to the two girls, his favorite scowl still ever present on his face.

He leaned against a tree, while Elle and Chari stood across from him, their hands on their hips, almost sassy like. He took a few moments to think of what to say first, causing the tension to seem as thick as the Berlin Wall.

He finally figured out what to say shortly, however, ending the awkward staring contest, they were having.

"You cannot provide any information about where you're from, what your connection is to myself or my company, or how you gained your information," Thorin began carefully, as if it were a grocery list of things he wasn't happy about.

"Given the circumstances, you understand why more questions are in order."

Elle and Chari relaxed their posture, dropping their arms to their sides as they nodded at the same time.

He noticed their change in posture, and finally allowed his eyebrows to ease up a bit. Now he only looked somewhat irritated instead of completely irritated. Thorin waited another moment, assessing them, then turned back to stare at the fire again.

"You've seen the map before." It was a statement, not a question. Elle and Chari looked at him, confused.

"The look on your faces at the Halflings home. You recognized it. The key didn't just turn up in your pocket." Thorin pointed out, glancing at Elle briefly before looking away again. Elle just cocked her head, confused as to where this was going.

The next question seemed to cause him some pause.

He asked slowly, "Have you come across any Dwarf before who held that map?"

It took Elle a good moment to realize why his expression was so rigid for this specific issue. Elle and Chari looked at each other, sadness in their eyes. They both shook their heads.

"No, we're sorry, Thorin." Chari said, sadness in her voice, as she spoke with caution, aware that his thoughts were on his father.

That's how Gandalf received the map and the key after all, so it would have been an obvious connection in Thorin's eyes. Thrain had the map before Gandalf, and if Gandalf had nothing to do with their recognizing the map at Bilbo's home, that left Thrain – who Thorin had been searching desperately for. Of course, that would be at the forefront of his mind.

Thorin's gaze focused on something unseen as he started mentally crossing off more possibilities. They had never met Thrain and had never met Gandalf prior to Bag End. What a conundrum this was.

"You have seen the map itself before though, I presume?"

The girls shifted uneasily, knowing they couldn't outright say yes, cause they didn't, but they did.

"Uh... Sort of." Chari says, knowing this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Thorin appeared dissatisfied with her less-than-specific response.

"Sort of? You've seen it though, in some capacity?" he questioned severely, tilting forward away from the tree.

Elle and Chari shifted nervously, but nodded there affirmative all the same.

"Yea." Elle said, wrapping her arms across her chest.

Thorin exhale sharply through his nose. It was almost like a sigh of annoyance that died halfway through. This was followed by him leaning against the tree once more, though he clearly wanted to be a looming presence while questioning these weird outsiders. He had an intimidating aura, and he was probably used to using it. Though, Elle knew that it would have been no use on Chari. She, on the other hand, could be very intimidated if he tried to be.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause before Thorin tried again, reaffirming, "So you have seen the map, though not outright – somehow. The wizard had nothing to do with it, and the Valar… sent you here, to go on this quest."

He waited for them to deny anything, especially the last part. When they didn't, and just blinked at him, he resumed his evaluation of the predicament.

"Why…?" he murmured, then more directly asked, "Do you yourself even know the reason?"

Elle grimaced slightly, hoping he hadn't seen, but of course his eagle-eyesight did. He was almost immediately back to looking suspicious.

"You do know, then." It wasn't a question this time.

Elle and Chari stared straight at the tree line, deep in thought. Then, they nodded, Elle letting out a small sigh.

"Yes." They replied.

"Why?" he asked shortly.

The downfall of Durin's line flashed through their minds and they forced themselves to stare at the trees, trying to not to look at the members of said bloodline. Without a doubt, he would have noticed and this whole thing would go to hell.

He stared at them, expecting them to answer. Elle gazed at Chari, and Chari subtly nodded. Elle shook her head, turning back to Thorin.

"We can't tell you. All we can tell you," Elle added at Thorin's angry gaze,

"Is that something is supposed to happen that shouldn't, and we're supposed to fix it."

He was thoughtful, probably trying to draw conclusions that were basically impossible to draw from the information they were giving.

"Are you Witches of some description?" Thorin asked. He really was trying to touch all the bases.

Elle stared at him incredulously. Their jaws dropped at the insinuation, before Elle let out a sound between a laugh, and a cry.

"No, dear me, no. We are not witches." Elle said, smiling amused by the idea.

Thorin was serious though when he questioned further.

"You have no… otherworldly abilities?"

This time Chari giggled, smiling at his outrageous theories.

She shook her head.

"An unusual aptitude for healing?"

Elle and Chari sobered up at that one.

"If it's a flesh wound, yes. We can stitch up just about anything. Infections, or sicknesses, however, not so much." Elle says, her voice hard and cold, all amusement vanishing from her gaze and face.

Thorin stared, surprised, at her change of demeanor and tone. She had only ever used to the tone during the fight with the man in Bree.

"Experience with dragons?" he asked, quickly changing the subject, trying to avoid a fight.

Elle and Chari shook their heads.

"No." Chari said, her tone final.

Thorin's eyebrows furrowed again, though not in anger. He was thoroughly perplexed. Probably the most perplexed he'd been in a while. If Elle and Chari and their unexplainable knowledge were not on his Top Ten list of weirdest shit to ever happen to him, then their names weren't Fred and George Weasley.

At about that moment, Bofur called for supper. Elle and Chari turned, watching as the company meandered over to get food. They didn't want to assume he was done, but they were hungry, having not eaten anything that day.

They glanced back and forth a few times between him and the small cluster of hungry Dwarves. Eventually, he realized that they had not budged or made any other movement towards dinner.

"Go," he said in a borderline discontented way.

"We will continue later."

The girls then bowed their heads respectfully, causing another surprised look to cross Thorin's face, before walking towards the fire, whispering to each other about what just happened. When Elle and Chari caught sight of the looks Fili and Kili were giving them, a sense of dread filled their guts, knowing they'd have to explain Elle's scars.

The girls grabbed dinner, smiling at Bofur in thanks, before walking over to the brothers, who sat near their bedrolls. Elle and Cheri sat down, and ate their dinner quickly.

After they were done, Elle waited until Kili and Fili were done, before speaking, Bilbo eating a tad slower than the others, but listening non-the less.

"I know you have questions about what you saw last night. And you have every right to be suspicious. But, I just can't talk about it. Not yet. It's not that I don't trust you, I do. I trust you with my life. But I'm not ready. There are just some things about us, about our past, that may take us awhile to explain. We just need some time. Trust us. Please." Elle says, near begging at the end, gazing between Fili and Kili, puppy dog eyes on full force.

Both brothers look at each other, having a silent conversation between themselves, before both turned to both girls.

"Of course, we trust you. We're more curious than suspicious, and if you need time, take as much as you need." Fili assures the two, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Besides, as you said, we have the next few months to get to know each other. We don't have to know anything right away." Kili added, looking over at Elle with a small smirk.

Elle and Chari visibly relaxed, nodding in appreciation.

The rest of the night past in light hearted laughter, and happier moods than how it started.

Elle and Chari were finally feeling like they belonged in the company, and relaxed more around the group, realizing it would take a long while until they had to start fixing things. And for a moment, only a moment, the girls felt as though this was what a home felt like.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Wizards and Gifts**

The next morning, it had begun to rain, and continued to pour on the dwarves for the next two days and nights. It was during these times that Elle and Chari were thankful for the cloaks they had in their bags, as well as the raincoats they received in the bag as well. The dwarves thought the rain coats were an odd piece of clothing, until they put their cloaks over them. Then the dwarves simply shrugged it off as a type of rain repellent.

As the days past, the dwarves, the hobbit, and the two girls found the rain to be quite dreadful. It soaked them head to toe, and they're moods were not much better.

Around mid-day to second day, is when the complaining started, the rain having slowed to a slight drizzle, but still ever present.

 **"Ay dios mio!** Can it not cease pouring for even a minute!" Elle complained, wiping the rain from her face for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

Chari grumbled, agreeing with her sister.

"I know, right? Ugh. Usually I like the rain, but not when it's soaking me head to toe." Chari said, drying her hand on her already sopping wet leggings.

While their jackets and coats kept their body's dry the first day, the wind picked up, and mercilessly pounded them from the front, so their extra precautions were for naught.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked, hoping the wizard may provide some assistance.

"It is raining, Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said, quite annoyed with the dwarves, and the girls, complaining.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks, curious, moving to ride beside the wizard.

"What?" Gandalf asks, caught off guard.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo clarifies.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards... You know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf says. Elle and Chari perk up at the conversation, having recognized it.

"Their names were Alatar and Pallando." Chari pitched in from her spot upon her pony to the left of the two.

Thorin turns his head slightly, regarding the girls with a look of suspicion, but simply filed away the information for later and resumed facing forward.

"Quite right." Gandalf says, a tad mystified at how Chari knew that, but he didn't.

"And the fifth?" Bilbo asks, steering the conversation back.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf says, smiling a tad at the mention of his friend.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asks. Snickers rippled through the company at his comment, as Gandalf gazed at the Hobbit, looking a tad insulted.

"Well, I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf says, gazing off to the east with a faraway look in his eye.

* * *

That night, the group made camp in a hollowed-out tree. They were forced to leave there ponies out in the rain. Flicka wasn't pleased with her master, as were the other ponies, but with gentle words and a sorrowful smile from Elle, resigned herself to the cold and dreary weather.

It was a tight squeeze, getting everyone to fit, but they all did. No one could move without bumping another. Elle and Chari picked the spot farthest away from the entrance. Once everyone was settled, Elle and Chari shared a look, before Chari motioned to her sopping wet clothes. Elle nodded, and pulled off her cloak. Holding it on front of her, it created a sort of barrier between her sister and the company. Thankfully, it was just tree bark at her back, so no one behind her could've seen anything, as Chari changed into dry clothes.

She changed into black, thick, fleece lined leggings, and a long sleeved purple cardigan. She found some dry fleece socks, but had to put on her sopping wet boots. Then, they switched places, and Chari held the damp cloak up so Elle could change.

Elle changed into black, skin tight, fleece lined sweatpants, and a long-sleeved, deep green sweater, with a long V-neck, and heavy fleece lined socks. Elle also put back on her sopping wet boots.

Once both were decent, they folded up their wet clothes and shoved them in their bags, knowing that the bags would dry quickly, which they already had. The girls set up their bed rolls right next to each other and Fili and Kili, like always, though it was a tight fit.

As everyone laid down for the night, Elle and Chari still found themselves shivering, despite having warm clothes and warm blankets. The wind howled, whipping their hair in their faces, no matter how they laid. Then, realizing their friends were cold, and knowing that it was the nice thing to do, Kili and Fili hesitantly wrapped their arms around Elle and Chari's waists, and pulling them closer to them, respectively.

Elle, already half asleep, snuggled closer to Kili's chest, finding the warmth comforting as she buried her face in his chest. Chari did the same thing to Fili, and both girls wrapped their arms around their respective Dwarf, falling into a dreamless sleep. Kili and Fili both soon followed, glad to be helping them out.

* * *

The next morning, the rain seemed to have disappeared, leaving them with only a slight chill in the air. The day passed as slow as the first, though with less complaining from the disgruntled dwarves. They found camp for the night in an open field, that had the cover of tall trees above them, so the ground was only slightly damp with dew. As the dwarves waited for Bofur to call dinner, Elle and Chari found this the perfect time to give Kili and Fili the gift's they had purchased for them in Bree.

"Hey Kili, Fili." Elle says, a real smile on her face, as she sits beside the brother's in front of the fire.

"Aren't you on horse duty?" Chari asked, sitting beside her sister, referencing the fact that they had been responsible for the horses for the last few nights in a row.

"Nope! Uncle finally gave us the night off." Fili says, giving them a smile.

It is then he seems to realize what he said, as Kili elbows him in the gut.

"Oh, so your Thorin's nephew's, Hm?" Elle asks, a small, teasing smile on her face.

"Uh... yeah, about that…" Kili starts, nervous.

Elle just lets out a small laugh.

"It's ok, Kili. We already knew." Chari affirms, giving him a teasing smile, as his ears turn a slight pink, Fili's doing the same.

"You did?" Fili asked, nervous.

Elle laughed.

"Yea, we did." It is comfortably silent after that.

"Oh, that reminds me, we have something to give you." Elle says, nervously biting her lip.

"You do?" Both brothers chorus, surprised.

"Yea. We thought that, in appreciation for being nice to us, and trusting us, you deserved a gift." Elle says, digging around her bag.

"Oh drats! Where did I put that thing?" Elle and Chari chorus, digging through their bags, reaching their whole arm inside, practically demonstrating how deep it was.

"Aha!" Both exclaim, smiling.

The gifts were wrapped in cloths of deep green. Elle handed her gift to Kili, while Chari handed her's to Fili.

* * *

Elle watched, nervous, as Kili slowly unwrapped the dark green cloth.

Wrapped inside, was a silver chain, with which a single charm dangled. The charm was a dark gold color, in the shape of an arrow. Etched in the arrow's shaft, was the word 'Always' in beautiful cursive.

Kili stared at the gift in disbelief. Never had a girl given him such a beautiful gift before. He was often teased back in Ered Luin for his odd appearance for a dwarf, including his short beard, and his choice to rather learn archery than a sword. To get such a gift from someone not his kin, astounded and delighted him.

He gazed at the necklace, a growing grin on his face.

"Thank you, Avarielle. This is beautiful." Kili says, looking up at her with a glowing smile.

Elle smiled back, knowing that Kili only ever used her full name when he was serious.

"I'm glad you like it, Kili." Elle says, joy lighting up her face.

Kili looks to her and asks, "Will you help me put it on? I'm afraid my fingers aren't nimble enough to clasp it."

Elle's smile brightens, and gently takes the necklace from his hands, unclasping it.

"I'd be honored." Elle says.

She stands, and walks around until she sits on her knees behind him, the necklace in one hand, as she moves his long hair to the side with the other. She found the dark locks to be soft, even though they looked as though they hadn't been washed in some time. She lifted the necklace up, until it lowered to his collar bone in front of him. She drew the chain back, and securely clasped it. She then took his dark brown hair in her hands, and gently moved it back, so his hair wasn't stuck in the chain.

Elle bit her lip. She wanted to braid his hair, but knew dwarves had different…attitudes regarding hair braiding than everyone else. And so, she only withdraws her hands, before resting back on her feet. Kili turned to her, gazing at her in the eye, as they were the same height when sitting down.

The two seemed to be locked in a trance staring at each other in a way neither realized.

* * *

While Elle and Kili were having an intimate staring contest, Chari was giving Fili the gift she had gotten for him.

Fili unwrapped his cloth, to find an intricately carved dagger. The blade was sleek, sharp and silver. It rested on a dark oak handle, which had a single symbol on the hilt. It was a pink carnation, it had in fact been dyed that color.

"It's a pink carnation. It means 'gratitude'" Chari explains, pointing to the flower on the handle.

"I always enjoyed flowers and their different meanings as a child." Chari added, allowing her hands to fall in her lap.

Fili stared at the weapon, a small grin forming on his face.

"Thank you, Charisse." Fili says, giving her a happy grin.

Chari gives him a small smile in return.

"How'd you know I liked daggers?" Fili asked.

Chari shrugged, blushing a tad.

"Balin informed me that you enjoyed fighting with blades, daggers specifically. I remember once that you mentioned you could never have too many daggers. So, I hoped that you had room for one more." Chari explains, looking at Fili, while biting her nails nervously.

Fili merely smirked, sliding the dagger in his belt, the only obvious place for a blade.

"That I most assuredly do." Fili assured, flashing Chari a smile, causing her blush to grow.

* * *

Across the camp, Thorin was sitting beside Balin, watching the four youngsters across the camp conversing and smiling. Thorin caught Elle and Kili gazing at each other with an emotion he hadn't seen on either of their faces before. His gaze flickered to his other nephew, to find him and Chari speaking animatedly about something, most likely the dagger in Fili's hands. They had the same emotion in their eyes, though it was less obvious.

"I haven't seen two people gaze at each other like that, since I was a dwarfling looking at my parents." Balin comments, looking at Kili and Elle with a small grin.

Thorin merely raises an eyebrow at their behavior.

"They are a distraction." Thorin comments, gesturing to the two females with his pipe, before replacing it in his mouth.

"Perhaps. But Fili and Kili are not dwarflings anymore." Balin says, watching as Elle and Kili break their staring contest, their ears turning red, before entering a conversation with Chari and Fili.

"That's true, they aren't. But I don't need them getting distracted during this quest. There's too much at stake." Thorin adds, his eyebrows furrowing as he ponders the bit of information he got from the girls earlier in the week.

Balin said nothing, just hummed as he puffed on his pipe, watching the younglings with a secret hope. A hope that something good, besides reclaiming his home, would come of the quest that would surly bring some heartache and pain. For nothing pleasant ever occurred, without something bad happening along the way.

* * *

 **1\. Ay dios mio!** \- Oh my God!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Gifts/Hallelujah**

Three weeks pass. They follow in similar fashion to every other day that has passed since the journey begin. The only difference, however, is that Fili and Kili chose their free time, even when riding during the day, to spend it huddled close to each other, barely speaking to Elle and Chari save for pleasantries. And if they do spend time together, Fili and Kili act strange, as if trying to hide something from the girls.

One night, Fili and Kili pulled the two girls to the side, while everyone was eating merrily by the fire.

"What's up guys? You've been pretty secretive these past few weeks." Chari asks, grinning merrily.

They sat beside Kili and Fili, who were huddled close to the rock face that the camp was set up beside.

"Yea, about that…" Kili says, grinning mischievously at Elle, winking at her, causing her to blush, and wink back with a smirk.

"Since you both got us something, we got you something..." Fili says, as he and Kili both pull things out from behind their back.

* * *

Elle kept her gaze locked with Kili's as he pulled something large out from behind his back. Elle's mouth opened in surprise, her hands flying to her face to suppress her gasp of surprise. Kili had hand made a bow out of dark wood, and arrows to match. The arrows had dark green feathers on the ends. He had the arrow's in a dark black quiver, with dark green thread sewn around it. The thread met in the center of the quiver, and twisted together to make two letters. A.F. Her initials. Elle felt tears prick her eyes as she let her hand's fall from her face, and lower slowly. She gently picks up the bow, as if merely touching the weapon would cause it to shatter. Elle gently turned the bow in her hands, finding runes etched in the side of the wood.

"What do they mean?" Elle asks, her voice barely above a whisper, cracking a little at the end.

"This one means 'strength'" Kili explains, his voice soft as he points to the first rune, his hand brushing hers.

"This one means 'beauty beyond all sight, or in lamines terms, the most beautiful thing ever seen.'" Kili says, his ears turning pink, as his hand guides her fingers over the rune as he speaks.

"This last one means 'free-liver, or one who lives freely.'" Kili finishes, his voice dropping barely above a whisper, as his hands fall from hers, and rest gently on her leg. Elle merely stares at the bow, a tear falling from her eye.

"Do you like it?" Kili asked, nervous.

"Kili, this is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever given me. I don't like it. I absolutely love it." Elle says, gently setting the bow to the side as she wraps her arms around Kili's neck in a hug.

Shocked for a moment, Kili hesitates, before he wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her hair.

They hug for a few seconds, neither wanting to let go, but both knowing they had to.

"I'm glad you like it." Kili says, his ears a dark pink, his cheeks beginning to resemble the color as well.

"Could you teach me how to shoot it?" Elle asks, her eyes lighting up with giddiness and hope, though she bit her lip nervously.

Kili gives her a heart stopping smile.

"I'd love to."

* * *

As Elle was gazing at her new bow, Chari was watching nervously as Fili unwrapped a small bundle. In his hands, was a small wooden flute. It had a Peruvian lily carved into the back, along with Chari's initials, C.F.

"I remember you mentioning that you used to play when you were younger. The Lilly means Friendship and devotion, though I'm sure you already knew that." Fili adds the last bit quietly, as he scratches the back of his neck nervously.

Chari simply gazes at the instrument in wonder, a grin growing on her face.

"This is awesome, Fili. Thank you." Chari then kisses Fili's cheek, causing him to blush a dark pink, almost as dark as the sky.

"Aw, it's nothing." Fili says, waving it off.

Chari looks around, and finds that most of the group is done eating, and is simply chatting quietly with each other. Kili and Elle were whispering quietly to each other.

Chari clears her throat, causing everyone's gazes to snap to her.

"I was wondering if you may want to hear a song?" Chari asks, holding up her new gift as a sort of proof.

The group made an uproar of happy shouting, and shoving each other over to get closer to hear, save for Thorin who sat near the group, puffing his pipe lazily, though his eyes were alight with interest.

Chari laughed, causing the group to quiet down.

"I'm assuming that's a yes then?" She clarifies, and the group shouts again.

Chari laughs, as the group quiets down.

"Alright. **_Hermana_ ,** want to join me?" She asks Elle, who was sitting beside Kili with his hand on top of hers, both gazing at her bow as he tries to teach her how to hold it.

Elle grins, and turns to Kili, giving him a smile. She then turned back to her sister, nodding, before standing up, and walking over to her, as they both sit on a rock ledge a half an inch above the ground. Chari begins to play a familiar tune, and Elle's eye's alight with joy.

Elle opened her mouth, a smile beginning to grace her lips as she sang, seemingly in a far-off place.

 _"I heard there was a secret chord,_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _Well, it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

 _The minor fall and the major lift_

 _The baffled King composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah…."_

As the note wafted into the air, the other dwarves listened, feeling their hearts swell. Kili and Fili simply stared at the two girls, feeling their hearts grow, and their feelings deepening with each passing note that left their lips.

 _"Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah…."_

Elle drew out the note, glancing at Kili, her grin growing at the complete awe-inspiring look on his face.

 _"Baby, I've been here before_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

 _I used to live alone before I knew you_

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _But love is not a victory march_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah…._ " Elle spoke with such conviction, such emotion, it was as if she was singing out her sorrow in this song, like the dwarves sung out theirs in their song back at Bag End.

 _"Well, there was a time when you let me know_

 _What's really going on below_

 _But now you never show that to me, do you?_

 _But remember when I moved in you_

 _And the holy dove was moving too_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Well, maybe there's a god above_

 _But all I've ever learned from love_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

 _It's not a cry that you hear at night_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah…"_ Elle finished with a strong and powerful sound, a single tear falling from her eye, Chari's as well, as the last note fell from their lips.

They quickly wiped away the tears, able to hide them from the group, who just looked at them awe inspired.

"That was beautiful." Kili said, breaking the quiet atmosphere. The other dwarves sounded their agreement.

"Where did you learn that song?" Ori asked, ever the inquisitive little dwarf.

"When our mother simply became too much to handle, our Papa would sing us that song as a lullaby, to try and calm us down enough to sleep. It always worked when we were kids." Chari starts.

She glanced at Elle with a nod, knowing that Elle would have to say the next part for she wouldn't be able to.

"After our Papa was killed, I sung it to Chari to make it seem like he was still with us." Elle adds, fiddling with a simple necklace around her neck.

Suddenly, she unclasps the chain, before removing the necklace from her neck. She opened the heart shaped object, proving that it was a locket. Elle passed the locket to Bilbo first, who sat on her right.

"That's my Papa, before he died." Elle says in a quiet voice.

The faded picture was one of an older man, no older than middle age, a youthful smile on his face. He was dressed in a suit in the image. His skin was slightly darker, suggesting that he may have just been at the beach, or out in the sun for a long time. He had dark brown hair, like Chari, and a short beard and mustache of the same color.

The locket was passed around in silence, until Elle had it returned to her. When Thorin and Gandalf had been passed the image, they shared a knowing glance, though this was gone unnoticed by the company, who were all pondering Elle's words. She clasped it on her neck, brushing her hair aside, allowing the edge of one of her long scars to show, as it went all the way up to her ear, and disappeared behind it.

Nori tried to cover Ori's eyes, but failed. It didn't matter anyway. The damage had been done.

"How did he die?" Bilbo asked in a small voice, knowing that it had to be a sensitive topic. However, he knew if he didn't ask Thorin would've, and not so nicely. He also wanted to divert attention from her scar.

Elle looked at Bilbo, a thankful look in her eyes, before she fixed her gaze on the horizon, rather than the dwarves all gazing at them curiously.

"He was murdered in front of me when I was nine years old. We had been out shopping for groceries, when a guy came in and tried to rob the store. Papa decided to be a hero. He attempted to stop the robber, but got stabbed, right here," Elle pointed to her gut.

"Papa didn't know he had a weapon. I tried to stop the bleeding, but, there was nothing I could do. He died in my arms." Elle's voice quieted, her eyes filling with tears, before she swallowed them, her voice turning hard, her face set in stone.

"I've blamed myself for his death every day since. It wasn't my fault, everyone said. There was nothing I could've done, they said. And I agreed with them. At least, that's what I told myself. Deep down, however, I knew it was my fault. I was sick with a cold at the time. The only reason we were in that god forsaken shop was because I couldn't handle being sick for a few days." Elle's voice cracked, before she paused, clenching her jaw shut. Her hands were clenched tightly in fists.

She closed her eyes for a second, before opening them, and everyone could see tears shining in her eyes. She stood up, her hands unclenching, before gently giving her sister a kiss on the head. Chari had just sat there; it was clear hearing that never got any easier for her. Elle then turned and walked away, silently asking for them to give her some space.

And after she was sure no one had followed her, she slid down a tree truck, and buried her head in her hands, before letting out silent sobs, letting out all her pain in silent, deep heaving breaths, silently feeling as if a large load was lifted off her shoulders, but also feeling as if a huge load was placed on as well.

She wasn't sure how she was going to handle telling them about her mother, but she knew keeping her past a secret was internally killing her.

* * *

As Elle walked away, Chari turned back to the group, her eyes sad, though her face was neutral. As Chari turned, she noticed Thorin staring after her sister with a look on his face. Chari wasn't sure what he was thinking, and she honestly didn't want to find out, but she knew that that wasn't the kind of look you gave after hearing someone lost someone they cared about. Chari cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention back to her for a moment, even Thorin's.

"I think it would be best if we turned in for the night." Chari said in a soft voice.

She stood, and gently brushed past the group of dwarves, who all had thoughtful expressions on their faces. As Chari laid down for the night, she saw Kili stand, and face the woods, as if to go after Elle.

"Kili." Chari called, catching the dwarves attention, the rest of the company having begun to doze off.

"She'll come back. She just needs some space. Give her some time." Chari explained, nodding her head in the direction that her sister ran off to.

Kili looked conflicted, before his entire body seemed to deflate. He then trudged over to his bed roll, before plopping down, and seemingly falling asleep. Chari curled up in Fili's arms, and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, after Elle was sure everyone had gone to bed, she snuck back in camp. She slid into her bed roll silently, praying that no one heard her return, or her crying pathetically in the forest like a little kid. Elle gently kissed her little sister on the head, having found her curled up in Fili's chest, tear marks on her cheeks. She sat down on her bedroll, before lying down, wanting to sleep away the night. Then, Elle just rolled over, to find Kili watching her with sad eyes. Seeing that look in his eyes, just caused all her emotions to rush back. He opened his arms, and she snuggled close to him, silently crying in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Ava, it'll be okay. I've got you. It's okay. It'll be okay." Kili kept whispering, lightly rubbing her back with one arm, while cradling her close to him with the other.

Elle didn't cry for long though, and she just looked up at him. She then kissed him on the cheek, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Thank you for being here, for me Kili. You're a great guy." Elle sleepily says, before snuggling into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Kili simply sighs, kissing her forehead gently, as she drifts off.

"Sleep well, Ava. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll be here for you, always, my **sanâzyung.** " Kili whispered to her, before drifting off himself.

He knew now what this feeling was. And he was going to prove it to her. Hopefully before they reached the mountain.

* * *

 **1\. sanâzyung -** true love


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Orcs?**

The next morning, Elle awoke after having most likely the best sleep she's had during the whole journey. She awoke with Kili's arms wrapped around her waist, his head laid gently against hers. As she watches him sleep, his features peaceful and serene, she recalls his words from last night.

 _"Sleep well, Ava. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll be here for you, always, my **sanâzyung."**_

Elle wondered what the Khuzdul word meant. She would just have to ask him when he woke up she supposed. Not long after the thought crossed her mind, she saw his eyes begin to flutter open. When he realized she was awake, a heart stopping grin grew on his face.

"Morning, Ava. Sleep good?" Kili asked his morning voice deep and scratchy as his eyebrow's furrowed in concern.

Elle just rubbed her nose against his, a small smile on her face.

"Best sleep in years." She whispered.

"Do you mind letting go?" she whispers, gesturing to his arms, which were still wrapped around her.

That seemed to wake Kili wake up more, and he immediately released her. She rolled over, before sitting up, brushing her bangs out of her face. She quickly undid her pony, electing to leave her hair down until they began moving. Her hair tumbled down her back in waves of gold, shining in the early morning sun. Not long after Elle stood up, the group ate a quick breakfast, and saddled up for another day of riding. Elle slung her quiver around her back, placing her bow inside it, telling herself to ask Kili when he would begin teaching her.

Elle mounted Flicka with ease, rubbing her neck with a grin.

"Good Flicka." Elle murmured to the black mare, as the group set out.

"You named her?" Kili asked, curious.

"Of course. Flicka means 'beautiful girl'. Didn't you name yours?" Elle asks, her eyebrows lightly furrowing as she puts her reigns in her mouth briefly.

Now she could tie her hair back in a braid going straight down her back, until it curved to rest over her shoulder. Elle put her reigns back in her hands as Kili replied.

"No. Actually, I haven't. Maybe we should come up with names?"

And so, Kili, Elle, Fili, Chari, and even Bilbo, picked names out for the ponies of the company.

Chari's appaloosa was named Maizy. Bilbo had Myrtle; Balin and Minty; Bifur and Bungo; Bofur and Aria; Bombur and Bertha; Dori and Delilah; Dwalin and Finola; Fili and Kili with Hazelnut and Chestnut respectively; Gandalf and Florian; Glion and Brunella; Nori and Charlie; Oin and Briar rose; Ori and Daisy; and lastly, Thorin and Eleanor.

The group spent the better part of the afternoon simply goofing off and having fun. It was about an hour or so before they made camp, that Fili noticed the dagger strapped to Elle's hip that he hadn't seen before.

"Where'd you get that from Elle?" Fili asks, pointing to the dagger.

Elle glances down at it, and unsheathes it. The silver blade glints in the sun. The handle was a dark red and black leather wrapped in a crisscross pattern. Elle shrugs, before sheathing it again.

"I bought it at a fair a few years back. Never really had a use for it till now." Elle says nonchalantly.

* * *

They made camp for the night by some rocks in the valley just below the Misty Mountains. Dinner was a quiet affair, as everyone slowly began to head to sleep, travel weary. Elle and Chari sat awake, simply staring at the fire in silence, enjoying the simple sounds of nature. Kili and Fili sat beside them, leaning against the large rock behind them, and smoking on their pipes. Thorin had leaned against the side of the rock next to Fili and Kili, and appeared to be asleep, though Elle knew better.

After about ten minutes of watching the hobbit toss and turn, he rose, and quietly tiptoed over to the ponies. They were tied up near Gandalf, who was also awake and smoking his pipe. He glanced around, as if looking to see if anyone was watching him. Once he seemed assured he wasn't, he pulled a shiny red apple out of his pocket.

"Shh. We mustn't tell the others. It'll be our secret, Myrtle." Bilbo whispered to the pony, who gobbled down the apple quickly.

Then, a howling could be heard in the distance that sounded almost like wolves. Bilbo jumped, and scurried back to the group, almost afraid, as he asked, "What was that?"

Elle saw Kili and Fili glance at each other briefly, and didn't like the look in their eyes. Something in the back of her mind was telling her this was familiar, but she simply shrugged it off as nerves. Chari shifted, so she was laying curled up, with her head in her sister's lap, her body in between Elle and Fili, Kili sat on Elle's left.

"Orcs." Kili said, his voice solemn as the glanced at the fire, then back at Bilbo.

"Orcs?!" Bilbo asked, his voice cracking a bit in terror.

Thorin opened his eyes to quickly sit forward, looking around worriedly.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there," Fili said from beside the campfire, as he sat smoking his pipe. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

Elle glanced at Fili, then down at Chari, feeling her fear spike again. Her hand drifted to her dagger, just in case. Chari wrapped her arms around Elle's waist, almost in fear, though her face betrayed nothing.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep," Kili explained in a hushed tone. He was trying to spook the Halfling, after all.

"Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Fili added, his voice just as hushed, adding a freighting air, as well as one filled with mystery.

Master Baggins looked thoroughly worried at this point, picking his way across the camp to them. Elle stared at Kili in disbelief, wide awake now, though she had been sleepy only a moment before. She slowly removed her grip from her dagger which still resided on her hip, and began to wrap her hands around her sister's upper torso, letting her fingers run gently through Chari's hair.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin stood, finally speaking up as he came closer to the group.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he questioned, irritation flaring as he glared at his nephews.

Fili and Kili had the decency to look ashamed. One would hope so, at the very least. Even Elle understood this was not a subject to be taken lightly, and she'd never encountered an Orc in her entire life.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili tried to amend, lowering his gaze ashamedly.

"No. You didn't," Thorin snapped. "You know nothing of the world."

Aggravated, the Dwarf King trudged away from them. Beside the drop-off at the edge of their clearing, he stopped to calm himself, looking out over the valley below. Elle knew that Kili and Fili had only hoped for a bit of fun. Though she cared for them dearly, she knew that they hadn't experience with watching someone die in front of them, let alone someone from their family. They did not understand how easy it was to lose everything at a moment's notice.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said, trying to get the boys to feel better.

Elle simply took her hand, which had wrapped itself around Kili's arm, her head laying on his shoulder, and gently squeezed his arm, trying to reassure him that Thorin simply had a touchy past when it came to Orcs.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know."

Elle let her mind wander, visualizing what was being described.

"We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Balin paused.

"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'." Balin finished.

Most of the dwarves were wide awake and staring at Thorin with what could only be described as awe in their eyes.

* * *

As the other dwarves began to settle back down to bed after hearing of the tale of Thorin's grandfather and father, Elle turned to her two friends, who's eyes shined with pride for their uncle. Then, carefully detangling her arms from her sister's shoulder's and Kili's arm, without accidently waking Chari as she had fallen asleep moments after the story finished, she slapped both boys on the back of the head, her eyes not moving from there place of staring at the fire. From the corner of her eyes, she saw both boys flinch, and reach up to touch their heads in pain.

"Ow!" Kili muttered.

"Ow!" Fili whimpered, his eyebrows scrunched up.

"What was that for?" they whispered at her, both turning to look at her.

Elle shook her head, frustration filling her eyes.

"You know damn well what that was for." She says, her hands moving to lightly run her fingers through Charisse's shiny brown locks again, as she turns her gaze to the fire for a moment.

"Seriously?" Kili groaned, rolling his eyes.

"It was just a joke!" Fili defends.

"A very wrong joke, but a joke." Kili adds, trying to point out they understood that they were wrong.

"Be that as it may, it was a joke that terrified me so much, I nearly cut my hand trying to draw my dagger fast enough!" Elle hissed, glaring at both dwarves in turn. Her gaze turned to her sister, softening.

"I was so afraid. Not for me, but for her." Elle paused, her voice quivering a tad at the end, seeing the boys open their mouths from the corner of her eyes.

"I know what you're going to say, we would've protected you, we would've protected her, yada yada yada. I'm touched that you care. I truly am." Elle said in a hard voice, which softened near the end, and turned to each boy in turn, her gaze lingering longer on Kili than necessary.

"But she's my little sister. I will always put her needs before mine. Always." Elle glanced at Thorin, who had taken up first watch.

He appeared to not be listening, but seeing as they were the only ones speaking beside the snores of their dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf having turned in after the story was completed as well, he probably heard them clear as day.

"She is the only family I have, save for you two and the other members of the company. Keeping her and everyone else in this company safe are my top priority. My own needs come second. That's the way it always has been, and it very well could be the way it always will be." Elle explained, lightly stroking her sisters face. She had turned, and snuggled up against Fili, who had taken to lightly rubbing circles in her back.

It was silent for a moment, save for the sounds of dwarf snores, and a crackling fire. After a few seconds, Elle turned to each of the boys beside her.

"It is getting late, and we have a long day tomorrow. I suggest turning in soon, if you too are done having a silent conversation over my head." Elle smirked, having caught the two boys having a silent conversation, their eyes speaking for them.

"Goodnight." She lightly kissed Fili on the cheek, his beard brushing against her face.

She lightly brushed her nose against her sisters, like she had done with Kili that morning, before lightly kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight." She tells Kili, lightly kissing his cheek as well, his stubble scratching lightly against her face.

She then laid down, and snuggled into her bed roll, feeling sleep tug at her. Just before she fell into unconsciousness, she felt something soft brush against her hair line, not once, but twice.

Then, she heard two voices say in unison, "Goodnight Elle."

As the voices faded out, she was pulled into unconsciousness, hoping for a dreamless sleep. Her prayers wouldn't be answered, however.

When Elle's eyes next opened, it was still dark out, and the fire had naturally begun to die out, telling her it had been sometime since she was last awake. Glancing about the camp, she sighed in relief to find all her friends were still sleeping soundly, not injured at all. What took her by surprise, however, was seeing Thorin still on watch. She truly couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours, if they hadn't switched watches. Unless Thorin decided to be stubborn and stay up half the night, choosing not to switch at all.

She let her gaze fall to her sister, who lay beside her, and Fili who laid on the other side of Chari. What she saw, made her smile. Chari was curled up next to Fili, hugging his chest like he was a giant teddy bear. Fili had his right arm resting behind his head acting as a pillow, while his left arm was wrapped precariously around Charisse's waist, as if he was holding precious China.

Smiling a little, she turned her gaze to the other dwarven prince, who slept soundly on her left. He, like his brother, was using his arm as a pillow. However, he lay on his side, with his left arm stretched out in her direction, as if he was snuggling with something that suddenly left. Realization struck her. If possible, her smile grew just a tad. She gently took his cloak, which he had been using as a blanket and ended up bunched up on his other side, and draped it over him again, allowing him to snuggle up one of the corners like a little kid. Elle gazed down at the slumbering dwarf, and lightly sighed.

Figuring she should try to sleep, she lay back down, and turned over, trying to sleep again. However, having been raised to rise early in the morning, often when the sun hadn't risen, prevented her from falling back into a deep slumber.

Realizing she wasn't going to sleep, she sat up, and leaned against the hill behind her, her eyes scanning the camp. Suddenly, her eyes locked with Thorin's. He appeared to have been watching her since she awoke.

She quickly averted her eyes, training them on her hands, which had begun to wring themselves in boredom.

Needing something to do with her hands, she un-did the tight braid in which her hair had been kept in. Running her fingers through her soft waves of golden colored hair, she began to undo any knots that had formed. She withdrew a small brush from her pack, and began to brush out her hair, letting the curls frame her face. Neither she nor Thorin spoke, and Elle was grateful, for she easily got distracted when doing her hair, often causing it to turn out worse than she wanted. After having brushed out her hair, she began to do a double French braid in her hair. She tied of the left side with 2 elastics, and had begun on the other side, when Thorin finally spoke.

"What happened to getting some sleep?" he asked, his deep voice penetrating the silence of the forest.

Elle smirked a little, half way through her second braid.

"Nightmares have plagued me since I was a small child. I don't get sleep." Elle says, sliding a small, blue bead into her hair, before continuing the braid.

She had gotten the bead from an old friend for her birthday when she was younger. She used to wear it on her locket chain, but decided to place it in her hair tonight. Elle tied of the end with 2 elastics, like she had done with the previous one, to ensure neither braid would come undone.

It was silent again, before Thorin asked, "Do you really feel that way?"

Elle raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I don't follow." She said, wondering what was going through his head. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, resting her head on her arms.

"Do you really feel like it is your job to protect us, to protect all of us, even though we are not your kin?" Thorin clarified, speaking about her earlier statement.

Elle nodded, raising her head from her arms.

"Yes, because blood doesn't make family. Love does. And in the short time I've known your company, I have found myself loving each and every one of them. You are all special in your own way, and you don't try to be something you're not, which is a refreshing sight compared to what people were like back home." Elle explained, her lips tugging at the corners at the thought of the reasons she's found herself loving everyone in the company.

"To me, you are my kin." Elle adds, gazing at Thorin thoughtfully, as he stares right back at her, his icy blue's seeming to lose their glare a tad after she added that last statement.

Having no response, Thorin just watched the young women, as she leaned her head back, and stared out at the starry sky. She began to hum, and eventually sang, her lips forming words to a song Thorin had never heard. He began to feel his eyes getting heavy, and figured since she was awake that she could take next watch. Thorin himself soon fell into a deep sleep, his body slouched against the rock he sat in front of.

Elle smiled, watching Thorin doze off.

"Even kings need their sleep I see." Elle said, smirking a little.

Seeing as how she was the only one awake, she decided to take the second watch, what with Thorin trusting her enough to fall asleep with her being the only one awake.

And so, she sat awake, watching the sun rise on the horizon, a sight so beautiful she nearly turned away. Knowing Thorin wanted them to leave at first light, Elle stood, and began to wake up the others of the camp, starting with Dwalin and working her way around. After every dwarf, not counting the Durin line and Bilbo, was awake Elle woke up Thorin. While grumpy from lack of sleep, he still gave her an appreciative smile for allowing him to sleep longer. She then turned to Fili, and tried to wake him up, unwinding his arm from her sister, who took the chance to scramble up and begin packing.

"Five more minutes' mom!" Fili groaned, turning over to block out the sun, burying his face in his arms.

Elle giggled.

She tried to wake up Kili, with the same results. Smirking mischievously, she cupped her hands, and Chari poured water in them. She then splashed both princes's faces with it, causing them to awake with a shout, water hanging from their faces, and dripping down their hair. Elle giggled, as did Chari at the sight.

Suddenly, the entire company erupted into laughs at Elle's trick. Even her sister began to giggle at the two shocked dwarves, while Thorin cracked a small smile, before it vanished from his face again, replaced with a scowl. Maybe both girls wouldn't be as much of a problem as he originally thought.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Bilbo's apology/Archery lesson**

Later that day, as they were riding, Bilbo glided up beside the two girls, as Kili and Fili were riding in front of them, whispering quietly to each other.

"Hello again, Miss Fields'," Bilbo welcomed the two girls.

"Haven't gotten a chance to speak to you two much today. How are… things going for you?"

With the pause, he took a pointed look in Thorin's direction.

Elle and Chari glanced at the dwarf, who rode with his head faced forward, though he would turn to speak with Balin every so often.

Elle and Chari shrugged.

"We're alright." They replied.

"Well, you're still in one piece – and, of course, able to smile. Must've done something right, in that case," Bilbo said quietly.

Elle and Chari smirked.

For a moment, Bilbo paused to make sure no one was super close to them.

Then he whispered, "I do want to thank you for – err, not the finger in the ear, as I honestly could have done without that – but for stopping me. Before I could make an even bigger fool of myself about the… Elves, and such."

Elle and Chari smiled a little at his thanks, though they didn't need one.

"Everyone knows their kind don't get on with one another – since the very beginning of it all. Hard problem to miss, though I obviously have need for more… assorted authors in my library," Bilbo murmured, sounding a little salty as he absentmindedly petted Myrtle's mane. Then he returned his gaze to them.

"I'd no idea it was such a delicate issue with this bunch. That things were still… like that."

Elle and Chari shrugged, not entirely sure what to say to that.

"Sorry, if you don't mind my asking, but how – how did you know?" Bilbo pondered, dangerously skirting the same track that Thorin previously had. "You had mentioned… well, you said there were no other races where you come from, so just how would you have known to stop my rambling about Elves?"

Elle and Chari let out a breath in exasperation.

Why must this group need to know why? Can't they just accept the help without being so damn suspicious all the time?!

"I'm… sorry?" Bilbo said, a tad hesitantly, upon realizing that it was a difficult question to answer.

"I apologize if I've stuck my nose where it doesn't belong, Miss Fields' – my Tookish half seems to be having a ball these days, unfortunately."

Elle and Chari shook their heads.

"It's alright, Bilbo. We're not mad at you. We want to tell you, truly, but we can't. You've just got to trust we know what we know because we must. There's a reason that we know all that we do. We just can't tell you what that reason is. Does that make sense?" Chari asks, while Elle bites her lip.

Bilbo seems thoughtful, before nodding.

"A little, though that does sound confusing." He says, looking between the two girls thoughtfully.

"Believe me, we know." Elle muttered, shaking her head a little.

* * *

A little bit later, Elle rode up beside Kili.

"Hey Kili."

"Hello Elle. What can I do for you?" he asks with a grin, his eyes sparkling.

"I was wondering when – if – you would teach me how to shoot my bow?" Elle asks nervously, biting her lip.

Kili's smile seems to glow.

"I would be glad to teach you. Tonight, before supper, we'll start. We'll have to be flexible about when, but we'll try to have a lesson every night, alright?" He says, grinning at her.

Elle beams.

"Gladly. We can even have multiple in a day if we need to. My goal is to be as good as you someday." Elle gushes, lightly petting Flicka's mane.

Kili blushes, his ears turning pink. The ride was continued in silence.

* * *

After they made camp for the night, Kili stood from his spot beside his brother, stopping next to Elle, who was standing by the fire watching the flames thoughtfully.

"Follow me, and bring your bow." Kili whispered in Elle's ear, before walking off toward an open clearing a few meters away, his own bow slung across his back.

Elle blushed, before grabbing her own bow and quiver, and following him.

Once beside Kili, she took off her bow and quiver, setting it on the ground beside her.

"Alright. For starters, how much do you know about shooting a bow? You mentioned you tried it when you were younger." Kili says, his voice steady and deep, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at her thoughtfully. Elle shrugged.

"The general concept. Pull the string, nock the arrow, aim, fire. And hope you don't take out your own foot. It's not a pleasant experience one wants to repeat." Elle adds, grimacing a tad at the thought.

Kili cracked a smile at the mention of shooting one's own foot, before returning to a serious look, clearing his throat gently.

"Um, right." He says, trying not to laugh.

"First things first. Stance. Go ahead and stand how you think you should." Kili says, trying to suppress his smile, only reducing it to a smirk.

Elle takes in a deep breath, before adjusting how she stood. She decided that standing shoulder width apart was a good start. Kili began to circle her, much like Thorin had at Bag End with Bilbo, except Kili wasn't trying to be intimidating.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Kili muses, coming to a stop behind Elle. He put his hands on her waist, slightly turning her hips, so her weight was spread more evenly.

"Just make sure to keep you weight distributed equally. And don't lock your knees." Kili adds, lightly tapping the back of her leg with the toe of his boot, forcing her knees to bend ever so slightly.

"You don't want to be too tense." Kili adds, backing away.

Elle's cheeks flamed bright red, though it was hidden by the shade the nearby trees gave off in the afternoon sun.

Elle nodded.

"Alright. Shake it out, and try again."

* * *

They worked on getting her stance right for the next half hour or so, until it was instinctual for Elle to stand just right. Then, they worked on pulling back the bow.

"Here." Kili says, handing her an archers glove.

"Put it on your dominant hand. It'll keep your hand from getting cut up by the string when you pull it back." He added, putting his own on.

Elle nodded, and attempted to put it on. Secretly, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but she didn't want to admit that to Kili. She watched Kili put his on, and copied his actions, filing the info away for later use.

Once Kili and Elle both had on their gloves, Kili picked up his bow, indicating Elle did the same. Almost automatically, Elle stood back in her stance, gripping the bow in her left hand. Kili stood to her left.

"Good." Kili muttered to himself.

"Alright. Next lesson. Pulling back the string. It may be hard at first, but after a while your muscles will get used to pulling the string back, and it'll get easier." Kili says.

He hooks the string between his first three fingers, and pulls back the string in one fluid motion, until his string hand was level with his ear, and the string was near his cheek. The hand holding his bow was straight, but relaxed, holding the bow parallel to a nearby tree he had dubbed their 'target'. Elle watches, making note of how he did it, and attempts to copy his movements. However, she failed quiet miserably, only succeeding in moving the string back a few inches. Elle was frustrated, but tried not to let that show, as she tried again, this time pushing with her left at the same time. This time, the string pulled until it reached her shoulder. Elle gently released the string, shaking out her arms. And she tried again. And again, and again. It took her a total of twenty tries before she could get the string to rest by her ear, and by that time, her arms ached, and the sun was beginning to head toward the horizon, setting the sky with an orange-ish glow.

Elle let out a frustrated huff. She felt like an idiot, and almost considered calling it quits, before she heard her Papa's voice in her head.

He had been the one to teach her as a child, and she was impatient then to.

 _"Remember, hija. Patience. Di Vinci didn't learn how to paint the Mona Lisa in one day. First, he had to learn how to hold the brush. That took practice. And Patience."_

With that thought in mind, Elle took in another deep breath. This time, she nocked an arrow. She drew the bow back beautifully, but didn't shoot. Kili grinned from beside her, having watched her attempt it many times without an arrow. He had wondered if he looked that frustrated when he had begun to learn. Kili walked up, and stood behind her.

"Beautiful. Now, relax your shoulders." Kili said, lowering her shoulders with his hands.

"Good. Lower your arm. You're gonna shoot your foot again if you keep your arm so high." Kili says with a grin, lowering her elbow slightly with his hand, while the other snaked around and wrapped around the hand holding the bow, which had begun to shake nervously.

"Relax. Keep both eyes open, or your aim will be off." Kili whispers in her ear, his face inches from hers. She relaxed her left eye which had screwed shut of its own accord, and took a deep breath in.

"Good. Now aim." Kili whispers, as Elle aim's the bow at an apple in a tree a few yards behind the tree that was there 'target'.

"Fire." Kili's voice was like sweet honey in Elle's ears, as she let the string go, releasing her breath at the same time.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. As the arrow released from the bow, flying through the air like a bird taking flight, before landing in the apple with a thunk detaching it from the tree, watching it fall to the ground.

Elle and Kili stared in amazement. Elle's face broke out in a huge smile.

"I did it. I actually did it!" Elle whispers, disbelieving.

"Ha! I did it!" Elle said suddenly shouting, before dropping her bow onto the ground, and jumping at Kili, hugging him tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Kili, trying to keep his balance, swung her around, returning the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. Kili let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

Once they stopped spinning, Kili gently set Elle's feet on the ground. Their faces were inches apart, there nose's brushing gently. Elle felt this complete and utter desire to kiss him, but hesitated. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, as she slowly inched her face closer to his. Kili's lips brushed lightly against her own, as if seeing if she would pull away. When she didn't, he added pressure to her sweet lips, kissing her. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met. Elle had only ever been kissed once before, but it couldn't even compare to how she was feeling now. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, her fingers going to tangle in Kili's hair. His stubble scratched at her face, but it was soft, like his lips. Elle felt safe, protected. But there was also an undying, sheer and complete, force of love that she felt that she hadn't ever felt before. She was also happy. There weren't fireworks, no. There were explosions.

Kili was lost in the passionate kiss he had wanted to do the moment he saw her. He felt a light of sparks explode when their lips touched, a feeling he's never felt before in his life. It was new, and by Aule, he wanted more. He ignored the warnings of his uncle and the company, not caring what they all thought. The sun dipped below the horizon as they broke apart about a minute later, both heaving for air. Neither knew what to say, they just stared at each other, a small grin on both their faces. A moment later, Elle gently removed her fingers from his hair, sliding her hands down until the rested on his chest, silently asking him to break the hug. He unwrapped his hands from her waist, allowing her to step back a little.

"Wow." Elle whispers, her hands still resting on his chest, before falling and resting down by her sides.

"Wow." Kili echoed, still a little breathless.

"Hey, you two!" a voice shouted, causing their heads to whip around toward it. It was Fili.

"When you two are done, dinner's ready!" Fili announces, smirking a little at them.

They both blushed bright red, though neither dropped their grin.

"Alright. We'll be over in a minute." Elle shouts back, being the first to find her voice again.

Fili walked back toward the camp, as Elle and Kili turned back to each other.

"Come on, we better get some food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Elle said, smirking at Kili, who smirked back.

"Better get your arrow then." Kili suggests, pointing to where the apple fell.

Elle winks, before dashing off into the trees. Kili watched her go, a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – We need to talk**

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Fili, Kili, and Elle were the only ones awake, the former because he was on watch, the other two because they wanted to keep him company.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a bit, Fili sighed.

"Well, I better go set up for watch. Night you two." He says, giving Kili a look, before walking over to a rock a few meters away. Far enough away he can't hear them, but close enough he'd be able to alert them if there is any danger.

"Night." Elle replies, waving slightly as he walked away.

It is quiet for a little bit longer, before Kili speaks up.

"We need to talk." He says, turning to her with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Elle's breath hitched. Every time someone said that, bad news followed. She met his eyes, though hesitantly.

"About?" Elle asks, biting her lip nervously.

"The kiss." Kili says, playing with a stone in his hands almost nervously.

"What about it?" Elle asks, her voice dropping a tad.

"Look, Avarielle." Kili started, scratching the back of his neck.

He is unsure what to say, but he wants to talk about it. She doesn't know either and blushes red remembering what had happened.

"Y-yeah, about that-" Elle starts.

"No, please," Kili cuts her off, sounding worried, "I mean...Did it mean anything?" The question is blurted out without thought.

Elle was silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

 _How do you tell your friend, your only friend, that you might be in love with them, but is, at the same time, terrified that he's going to leave her like everyone else, and believes that he is way out of her league?_

Elle bit her lip. Then, Elle slowly nodded.

"Yea. It meant something to me. Did it mean something to you?" She asks, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Kili nods as well.

"Yea, it did." He says, meeting her eyes.

Elle nodded, gently releasing her lip from between her teeth.

"But… I'm scared." Elle admits, wringing her hands nervously.

"Scared?" Kili asks, almost confused.

"Of losing you. Of losing us, what we have." Elle starts, her hands wringing a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"I've never…. been with anyone before. I'm not sure how to act. I'm scared that if we do get together, and something happens, I mean, what if we never talk again? You're my closest friend. And I've lost so much already… I don't think I could handle losing you too."

Before Kili has a chance to respond, Fili called to the two of them.

"Hey! Go to sleep. We have an early day tomorrow."

Elle hums in agreement.

"Just, so you know, you would never lose me, no matter what happens. Just think about it." Kili asks, shifting as if he was going to lay down.

"I will, and thank you. Goodnight, Kili." Elle says, kissing his cheek like she has every night for the past few weeks.

"Goodnight, Ava." Kili says, kissing her forehead, as she lays down beside him, facing away.

They both had a lot to think about.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13– Questions part 2**

The next night, as the rest of the group told stories by the fire, Chari finally had enough. If Thorin wasn't going to acknowledge the looks he gave her sister on his own, then by God, she'd force him to. Chari abruptly stood up, her friends giving her confused looks, before stalking over to said moody king.

"You, me, woods. Now." Chari growled, before stalking off into the tree line nearby.

Thorin had no choice but to follow, albeit bewilderedly and reluctantly. The two walked in silence for a while, until Chari spoke.

"I saw the look that you shot Avarielle the other day. No, listen."

Chari stopped the dwarf king from interrupting with a raised hand, pausing in her walking to look at him. His mouth had opened as if to rebut her statement, but closed with a snap as she held up her hand.

"I'm not saying that our loss is any worse than yours or anyone else's in the company. Everyone has lost someone. But, everyone grieves differently as well. Avarielle bottle's up her emotions, until she can't take it anymore. Then, her emotions explode in one way or another." Chari paused, as if in thought.

"The other night, was the first time that I've seen my sister cry in months. Usually, she explains what happened to Papa in a normal voice, showing practically no emotion. Being around you guys is good for her. Good for us." Chari adds, wringing her hands together as if she was nervous.

"Our mother is…. difficult to live with. It's nice to see a different emotion on my sister's face other than fear or worry." Chari continues, her eyes locking with Thorin's again from where they had been trained on her feet.

"Before you judge us, try to walk in our shoes. I know we haven't shared much, but we are honest. It will take us time to open up, Avarielle especially. She has trust issues. Hell, she's keeping stuff from me about what happened when we were kids. But, I know it's because she loves me, and is trying to protect me. Trust is a two-way street after all."

It is quiet for another few minutes, the two continuing to stroll among the trees, Thorin seemingly trying to digest all that was just thrown at him.

"So, you'd heard Erebor's tale before yesterday, then?" Thorin spoke up finally.

"The hobbit was onto something," he continued, speaking as he walked.

Chari listened quietly, trying to find out why this line of questioning had started.

"If there are no Dwarves in your… world, then you should have no knowledge of such events."

"Is it possible something happened to the dwarrow of your home? Before your time?" he speculated, clarifying certain things from the last time their home came up.

Chari shook her head.

"Not possible." Chari explained, shoving her hands in her coat pocket.

She glanced over to find his brow furrowed in frustration again. That seemed to be his favorite expression to wear.

He asked, "So you truly mean they just… never existed?"

Chari nodded. "correct."

Thorin continued that vein, asking, "The other races as well?"

Chari shook her head.

"Yep. Just a world filled with the races of Men. It's fantastic." Chari sarcastically replied.

The raised eyebrow on Thorin's face told Chari she probably shouldn't have been sarcastic.

"And you've only been here since the meeting at the Halfling's home?" he recalled.

Chari sighed, but nodded.

"Are we done stating the obvious?" She muttered to herself.

Though, Thorin heard it clear as day, seeing as it was only them two in the mini woods.

Thorin quietly continued to walk, heading back towards the camp with Chari a few steps behind. It appears he was trying to digest everything that Chari and Elle had told him. Chari could begin to feel his aggravation mounting, steam practically coming out of his ears. Chari tried to keep her cool, though she could feel some fear spike in her. To put distance between them, Chari began to gravitate closer to the edge of the trees, where she could see their little camp through the branches.

Thorin was still in that contemplative state, face reverting into the trademark scowl.

"I hope you're aware of how little sense this makes," he said, almost critically.

"You say there are no Dwarves in your land, though nevertheless have a basic understanding of dwarrow here."

Chari raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, almost in an exasperated tone.

"Miss Fields, you and your sister kept the Halfling from saying anything further yesterday, clearly knowing how his opinion of Elves would be received. You both had knowledge of the map prior to arrival, and you both knew of not only the loss of Erebor, but also of our quest, yet claim that we're the first Dwarves you have met. I am supposed to believe you're from another world, but there is only one Erebor, and it is here – in Middle Earth," he enlightened her dryly.

"Unless Gandalf enlightened you in the short time you knew him before arriving at the Halflings home – which is doubtful," Thorin added, narrowing his eyes, "Then you've come across this information by other means."

Chari nervously bounced on her heels, knowing he was crossing into territory that she knew she couldn't answer. Thorin locked eyes with her, and she felt like a deer in headlights.

"Somehow you have this knowledge, just as you somehow saw that map. So, either you are lying, which is not recommended," Thorin cautioned, stare unyielding, "or there is something else at work that I cannot decipher."

Chari bit her lip, not sure how to answer.

Thorin stared at her head, as though he could see through her soul and into her brain, trying to pick apart the information locked inside. For another long moment, he looked like he was weighing something in his mind, before he began again.

"The runes themselves," Thorin started, with an edge to the tone.

"Do you know of what they speak?"

Chari let out a breath.

"Yes."

Her answer was short. She neglected to add that she couldn't recall what it said word for word, and that asking her what it said would be a bad idea.

The King seemed both surprised and concerned by this new information. "So, you know how to read ancient Dwarvish?"

Chari shook her head.

"Sort of." She answered quietly, her fear spiking at the severity in his tone.

"You swear you encountered no other Dwarves before us?" he asked, firm, but light, like he realized scaring Chari would do him no good.

Chari froze, knowing what he was asking. She knew that he was asking purely to see if she'd met his father, hoping to have a way to find him. Though, he was no longer findable. Chari knew that Thorin didn't play around when it came to family, and if Chari or Elle may have a link to his father, he'd want to know.

Chari nodded slowly, biting her lip trying to refrain from spurting out what truly happened to his father.

Thorin exhaled quickly, looking around the trees in vexation, his thoughts scattered. When he finally locked gazes with Chari again, he was scowling once more.

"Why do you look so uncertain of your own answers?" he demanded with more conviction, slight frustration and anger leaking in his tone.

"What is it you're trying to hide?"

Chari bit her lip harder, causing blood, though she hardly noticed. She knew quite a bit, and knew that she couldn't answer his questions.

A few strides, and he was suddenly in front of Chari, using that looming posture he was so fond of. He stood tall for his height, trying to be intimidating. To Chari, it was almost laughable, what with her being almost a whole foot taller.

"Do not deceive me," Thorin uttered, his deep voice rumbling much too close. "You have no right to bear knowledge of that map, nor any right to keep secrets concerning it, and I will have the truth from you."

"As I said earlier, neither Avarielle nor myself have ever lied to you. Yes, we're keeping secrets, but as I said, it's to protect you. Maybe we don't have a right to 'bear your map', in any form, but you want to know why we learned everything about it we could?"

Chari's voice rose, fear replaced with anger, as she rose to her full height, making Thorin step back a bit in apprehension.

"Because we are proud of you. We're proud of what your about to do. We wanted to be able to tell everyone back home about how great you were, without sounding like unintelligent dorks. You think I'm lying, go ahead, look in my eyes. I wouldn't lie about this."

Chari then knelt on one knee so they were eye to eye. Cautiously, Thorin searched for any kind of deception in her eyes. After a moment of sifting through her many emotions on her face, he stepped back, giving Chari breathing room again.

"Though I do not know the weight of it, I would ask you to give your word," Thorin said in a resigned manner.

"About?" Chari asked, arching an eyebrow.

Thorin looked at Chari as if she was the stupidest girl on the planet, but she wanted to know what she was getting her and her sister into.

"Swear your answers are genuine – no tricks, no lies. That you have been, and will be, nothing but honest as this continues."

Chari huffed. She could see his point, but she hated being called a liar.

"Miss Fields, when you and your sister agreed to questioning, I had hoped it would not be necessary, but I call for an oath nonetheless. On your honor if need be," Thorin maintained, choosing to ignore her unconcealed annoyance.

Chari paused, knowing that she and her sister weren't one to make a promise all willy-nilly. When they committed, they committed. Then, she sighed. What about the questions like earlier, about why they were there, that sort of thing? Would not answering count as lying? She wasn't sure, but she knew that this was the only way to get Thorin to believe her and Elle.

Chari sighed. "Alright."

Chari held out her pinky to him. Seeing his confused expression, Chari nearly hit herself. She wasn't sure why she thought a Middle Earth resident would know what a pinky promise was. Fili and Kili didn't, so why would their uncle?

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked suspiciously, watching her hand.

"It's a pinky promise. Where Elle and I are from, it's the equivalent of giving your word. Elle and I take these very seriously."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

Gradually, while keeping eye contact, Thorin brought a hand up to the same level. From his posture, he either expected her pull away, or turn into a werewolf and bite his entire arm off.

Neither happened, obviously.

Chari slowly moved her hand forward, incredibly wary not to make any sudden movements around this hardened warrior who didn't quite trust her or her sister yet. She waited until he got the hint and stuck out his own thick pinky finger, still looking extremely apprehensive about this entire thing.

Then, Chari closed the gap, latching her pinky with his. First contact with Thorin Oakenshield, and it was a pinky promise. Chari almost laughed.

Thorin's face was expectant and inquiring, like he wanted to say, 'Now what?' but didn't want to bother with such a casual remark.

Then, Chari released the finger, and waited until he did the same, there arms falling back to their sides.

"It doesn't seem a very dependable way to give one's word," Thorin observed, picking up on its simplicity with doubtfulness.

Chari shrugged.

"It works for us." Chari says.

She shifts nervously, before heading back toward the exit of the woods, Thorin joining her. Soon, the two had reached their campsite, and both dropped their piles down beside the fire.

"I'll send Elle over to do the same. When one of us makes a promise, we both have to make it." Chari said, turning to Thorin as she stuffs her hands in her coat pockets.

Eventually, Thorin said with finality, "Very well."

Chari nodded, before rejoining her friends near the fire, a small smile on her face.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14– Trolls**

Two days past. They had traveled the long day, gathering even more distance between them and the mountains. When they had decided to stop for the night, they had come upon a rundown home, that looked as if it once belonged to a farmer and his family. When Chari saw the home, she lightly nudged her sister, gaining her attention away from a joke Kili had been telling.

" _ **Que?**_ " Elle snapped, a tad irritated that her sister had to get her attention right in the middle of talking with Kili.

Things between her and Kili had been tense since the archery lesson, though they continued to have them every free moment they could spare. Elle thought that things were less rocky now, though they had been tap dancing around their feelings. Elle wanted to bring it up that night, but felt as though something bad was going to happen soon, so she held off.

" _ **¡No me agarres! Sólo pensé que debías saber, estamos subiendo al tesoro.**_ " Chari exclaimed, glaring a tad at her sister.

Elle's head snapped toward the broken home, and sharply in took a breath.

Elle glanced at her sister uneasily.

" _ **Lo siento pequeño cordero. Tienes razón. Mejor no llamar la atención sobre él.**_ _ **¿Tienes un arma en ti?**_ "

Chari shook her head. Elle nodded, reaching her hand in her boot. She pulled out a knife that she had nicked from Bree. It was about the size of a carving knife, and would do good work if used in a close fight. She handed it to her sister, handle first. Chari uneasily took it, and put it in her boot, hoping the blade wouldn't cut off a toe or something.

" _ **Mejor. Usted puede necesitar eso si luchamos contra ellos.**_ _ **Especialmente si somos capturados**_." Elle said, as the group came to a halt.

Kili and Fili had watched the sisters talk, concerned at the growing worry on their faces. They wondered if it had anything to do with what they were saying, though they didn't ask.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin commanded, as he and the others dismount their horses.

Gandalf had entered the home, looking around thoughtfully.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." He said wistfully.

"Oin, Glion, get a fire going." Thorin said, walking amongst the group.

"Aye." Oin said, as he and Glion set out to get firewood.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf says, as Thorin makes his way to him. Elle and Chari froze, watching the two of them cautiously.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin says, irritated at the mere thought of going to the elves.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf persists.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin growls.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf adds.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves?" Thorin asks, practically steaming at the ears. He was so mad he forgot that Chari mentioned she could read the map only two nights prior.

"Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father." Thorin spats, angry beyond belief.

Elle and Chari quickly look away, and busy themselves with handing Fili and Kili their pony's, before setting their belonging's down near where their fire would start.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asks, as Gandalf storms away from the camp.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf growled.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asks, confused.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf roars, stomping away from the company and disappearing behind the trees.

"I've had enough of dwarves for one day." He adds.

Elle and Chari simply shake their heads at Gandalf, silently laughing at his childlike behavior. Though, they didn't blame him.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin urges.

Bombur sets out his stuff to make dinner, and Chari drops down beside him, lending a helping hand, so the cooking goes considerably faster. Elle, with nothing else to do until dinner, wandered over to Fili and Kili and the ponies, offering to help.

They gladly enjoyed the hand, and more so the company. Until dinner time, the three simply worked on the pony's. When dinner was ready, Elle offered to go over and bring them food, to which they gladly agreed.

Elle left them with a single warning.

"Make sure you watch the ponies carefully." Then, she walked towards the camp.

Just as Bilbo was about to bring the food to the boy's, Elle walked over.

"Here, I'll go with you Bilbo. I told the boy's I'd bring it to them. This is the equivalent of the same thing." Elle says, neglecting to take a bowl for herself as she was not all that hungry.

Bilbo nods, and the two set out to bring the boys their dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kili and Fili were sitting by the horses, speaking quietly to themselves once Elle was out of hearing range.

Fili noticed the faraway look on his brother's face.

"What's going on with you, Kee? I've never seen you act like this with a girl before." Fili asks, concerned.

Kili turns to Fili.

"That's because she's not just any girl," Kili says, glancing back over at Elle momentarily to make sure she's alright.

"She's my **sanâzyung**." Kili says, keeping his eyes on Elle until he hears Fili's gasp.

"Your One? Kili, are you sure?" Fili asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Kili nods, knowing it to be true.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything." Kili says, now turning to his brother.

However, movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention.

"Um, Fee? How many ponies are we supposed to have?" He asks.

"Eighteen. Why?" Fili asks.

"Cause now we only have sixteen. Look." Kili says, counting the ponies as Fili turns around. Fili lets out a squeak.

They both stood, staring at the remaining ponies blankly.

They were screwed.

* * *

When Elle and Bilbo arrived, they found the boys staring blankly ahead.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asks, noticing their empty looks.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili says, noting moving.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili adds.

"We had 18." Kili says.

"Now there's 16." Fili adds.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili says, as he, Fili and Elle walk amongst the group of horses, Bilbo watching on fearfully, holding the lad's food.

"Well, that's not good, ha, ha." Bilbo says, nervously.

"I told you to watch them carefully! Did neither of you listen to a word I said?" Elle muttered to herself, as she followed Kili, Bilbo following behind Fili.

"That's not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asks.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili says, knowing their uncle would be pissed.

"As our official burglar, we thought you might look into it." Fili says, as he and Kili examine an upturned tree.

"Well, uh, look something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo said.

"That was our thinking." Kili said. Elle rolled her eyes.

"It's something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo adds, walking around the tree.

"It's Trolls." Elle says, placing her hands on the fallen tree, swinging her body over it, and landing in a crouch on the other side.

"Trolls? There is no way – where are you going?" Bilbo asks, as Elle stands and walks toward the light, drawing her dagger from her belt.

"I'm getting our ponies back. You all can join me, or continue pointing out the obvious. It's up to you." Elle says, disappearing behind a thicket.

Kili curses under his breath.

"Come on, we better follow her." Kili says.

He, Fili, and Bilbo walk toward the light, hiding behind another fallen tree. Bilbo sees Elle inch her way towards the ponies.

Bilbo also sneaks away from the boys, who had begun quietly staring as Elle snuck back to where the ponies were tied up.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and, blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." One of the trolls complained, as Bilbo slunk into the camp.

"Quit your griping!" The second troll complained.

"These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags." The third one added.

"Oh! I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them."

Bilbo crouched down beside some leaves. He was able to see Elle quietly slide behind the trolls, and toward the post where her and her sister's ponies were. She had begun to saw off the ropes with her dagger, though it was a slow process. He was able to slide around the ugly trolls as well, trying to ignore them as they gripped and groaned about how the farmer's family tasted.

Once he got over there, he tried to untie the knots, but found them too thick. He had to crouch beside the pen where the ponies were held, so the troll didn't see him as he glanced over at the pen. When the troll looked away, Bilbo got back to work on trying to untie the knot. Elle was able to cut off both her and her sister's ponies, before shrinking them, and stuffing the now plastic horses in her pocket's. Their belonging's we're not tied to their pony's so that definitely helped.

Meanwhile, Bilbo had noticed a sharp knife on one of the troll's belts. His face lit up in realization. When Elle noticed what Bilbo was doing, Elle's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"Bilbo! Are you crazy!" Elle hissed quietly.

Bilbo glared at her, hoping his gaze would be enough to shut her up, so they wouldn't get caught. However, just as Bilbo went to reach for the knife, one of the trolls reached back, and snatched up Bilbo, thinking he was his hankie, and blew his nose into him. Elle gagged, as she began to try to get the other horses free, with little success.

However, while Bilbo had distracted the other two, she accidentally snapped a twig under her foot, causing one of them to turn around, and snatch her up.

"Are there any more of you?" One of the trolls asked, holding Bilbo above the fire.

"No." Bilbo said.

"He's lying." The third troll said.

"Hey, look I found another!" The second troll exclaimed, holding her out for them to look at. Elle wriggled, trying to get out of their grasp.

"Let go of me, you big lug!" Elle shouted, hoping to get it to let her go, so she could get Bilbo out safely, even though he was also being held upsidown.

It was then, that Kili ran through the brush, slicing the leg of the troll holding Bilbo, causing him to fall to the forest floor with a thump.

"Drop her!" Kili shouted, slicing at the same Troll again, as he came to stand in front of the trolls holding Elle.

His eyes were alight with fury, though he was smirking.

"You what?" The one holding Elle asked.

"I said... Drop her." Kili growled out, placing both hands on the sword he held, pointing it at the troll menacingly.

The troll threw Elle at Kili, and Kili caught her, before they both fell back. Then, Thorin and their rest of the company broke through the trees. All hell had broken loose.

The dwarves slashed and fought at the trolls. Kili helped Elle stand, before both locked eyes and nodded, sprinting into the fray that was fighting the beasts.

While Elle had never fought with another person, stabbing the trolls was relatively easier than she expected. They were so slow, and she was very fast, so she could slice the same troll at least ten times before it even got close to her.

Elle kept glancing around the camp, hoping to spot her sister. When she found her fighting alongside Fili, her dagger in her hand, Elle felt some pride fill her chest.

However, because she was distracted looking for her sister, she was caught off guard when a troll grabbed her up again. It was the same troll from before.

Elle slashed at him, though it did no good, as he simply tightened his grip, and her dagger fell from her hands, before sticking itself in the dirt. She grimaced, feeling bruises begin to appear on her body, knowing if his grip was tightened anymore, her rib would crack or break.

It was then, all the fighting stopped.

"Elle!" Kili shouted, trying to get to her, but Thorin held him back.

"Don't" Thorin said, as he and the rest of the company regrouped, Chari near the front, her eyes alight with fear for her sister.

Elle merely stared at Thorin, as two trolls had managed to splay her body out, each holding on to an arm and leg.

"Drop your weapon's, or will rip her arm's off." One of the trolls holding Elle bargained.

Elle glared at Thorin, trying to tell him that she wasn't worth it.

"Don't you dare, Oakenshield." Elle whispered, keeping her gaze locked with Thorin's.

Kili glanced between his uncle and Elle apprehensively.

However, Thorin broke the eye contact, and dropped his weapon into the ground, the other dwarves following suit. Kili threw his sword onto the ground with an angry huff.

Elle's body slumped. In her opinion, she wasn't worth all their lives. The trolls holding her, threw her onto the ground, causing her head to smack against a rock. Her skull emitted a thwacking sound, like a ruler against a black board.

Chari rushed over to her sister, helping her stand. Elle wiped away the blood that began to cover her forehead. It was painful, but stopped the blood from falling in her eyes.

The group then took off their outer layers, leaving them in their simple tunics and pants. Elle and Chari were forced to strip down to their tank tops and spandex shorts, which were worn under their leggings. The trolls then stuffed them all into sacks, Elle included.

Elle was thrown beside Kili, an angry look on her face.

"Are you alright, Ava?" Kili whispered to her, his voice filled with concern, his chocolate eyes soft.

Elle let out a huff, sighing. She nodded, though her head had slightly pulsed at the action.

"I'm fine. Bruised, but I'm alright otherwise." She said, smiling fakely at him, hoping to hide her utter self-loathing, and the blood that now matted her hair.

They then tied some of the company to a spit, turning them over a fire.

"Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori shouted, being turned toward the fire.

"Don't bother cooking them! Let's just sit on them and squash them to jelly." The first troll said.

"They should be sautéed and grill with a sprinkle of sage." The second troll, the supposed cook, said turning the spit slowly.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin asked, as he neared the edge of the flames.

"That does sound quite nice." The first troll replied.

"Untie me mister." Bombur demanded, being turned toward the flames again.

"Eat someone your own size." Gloin complained from his spot by Elle's feet.

Chari was underneath Elle, with her head where Fili's lap would be.

"Never mind the seasoning." The third troll said, watching the dwarves turn over the fire.

"We aint got all night. Dawn aint very far away. Let's get a move on." He added.

That reminded Chari of something, and Bilbo seemed to have the same realization, as they both stood up at the same time, or at least, Chari tried to with little success. She only managed to kick her sister in the back.

"Ugh! Cassidy, do you mind?! That's my back!" Elle told her sister, twisting to look at her, blood dripping down the right side of her face. It was then she saw the look on her sister's face. It dawned on Elle.

"Ah! Never mind!" she added. She then turned to Kili, smacking Ori in the face with her braid by accident.

"Sorry." She muttered to him as Ori blinked away the stray hairs.

"Kili!" She whispered.

He turned to her, a curious look in her eyes.

"I've got to roll on top of you, so Chari can get up and help Bilbo distract the trolls. Alright?" Elle whispered, as Bilbo was finally able to stand.

Kili raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same.

"Alright. Be careful please?" he asked, hoping she would be gentle, and not land on any unsavory places.

Elle smirked, though it looked like a grimace.

"I'll try."

She slowly rolled on top of Kili, her nose brushing his as she paused, her arms on either side of his chest, or where she guessed his chest would be. They stayed that way for a moment, until Chari whistled, letting Elle know she could roll back. Elle did so, though unhappily. She was sort of enjoying their closeness. It was the closest they had been since they had kissed.

Elle let out a sigh once she was fully off Kili, her head beginning to pound loudly. She almost couldn't hear the voices of her friends around her. Almost.

"Wait!" Bilbo and Chari called, hopping to stand beside each other, though Fili was hissing at Chari to stay back.

"You're making a terrible mistake." Bilbo started.

"You can't reason with them, there halfwits!" One of the dwarves on the spit shouted.

"Halfwits? Then what's that make us?" Another shouted.

"He meant with the seasoning." Chari corrects.

"What about the seasoning?" The cook troll asked, turning to the two.

"Well, have you smelt them? Your gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo explains.

The dwarves begin to protest.

"Traitor!" Bombur shouts.

Elle kicks Kili in the leg as he begins to wriggle and protest.

"Shut up!" She hisses.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" The second troll asked, turning the spit

"Shut up! Let the flurgaburburhobbits talk." The cook troll said, leaning closer.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is um." Bilbo starts.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret," The troll urges.

"It's uh…" Bilbo fumbles again.

"To skin them first." Chari adds.

This incites another uproar with the group. Elle rolls her eyes, as she kicks Kili and the other dwarves nearby, trying to get them to shut up. She grimaced, the pounding in her head growing louder at the action, and at the shouting.

"Tom, get me filleting knife." The cook troll says to the one turning the spit.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on." Tom, the spit turning troll, says. "Scarf em, I say, boots and all."

Chari turns slightly, seeing a figure move through the bushes behind a large rock to her left. As she sees a flash of grey, she grins a little, though the trolls don't notice.

"He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" the third troll says, picking up Gloin, and holding him over his mouth, ready to eat him.

"Oh, not that one. He's infected." Bilbo says quickly, causing the troll to pause, turning to him.

"What?" one of the trolls asks.

"Yea, he's got worms in his tubes." Chari adds, drawing their attention to her.

They throw Glion back onto the pile, eliciting groans from both Kili and Elle as he landed on them both. He rolled off, allowing them both to breathe again.

"In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites." Bilbo hurriedly adds.

"Parasites? What the hell are you talking about, I don't have any parasites!" Kili protests, the other dwarves following suit.

Elle and Thorin lock eyes, Thorin understanding what Bilbo and Chari were trying to do.

He kicked Kili and the head at the same time Elle kicked him in the leg. They both gave him a look, and then Kili understood.

Soon, the chorus of protests turned to wild assertions.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm. I've got huge parasites!" Kili exaggerates.

"Well what would you have us do? Let them all go?" the cook asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well…" Bilbo and Chari scuff their feet awkwardly, looking down.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? These little ferrets are taking us for fools." The cook says.

"Ferrets?" Chari and Bilbo said indignity

"Fools?" The other trolls said.

Suddenly, Gandalf stood atop the tall boulder by the troll spit.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted, before splitting the rock. The trolls then turned to stone.

The dwarves broke out in cheers, and Thorin let a rare smile appear on his face.

* * *

It took them about half an hour, but they finally cut everyone free from their bindings on the spit, and from their sacks. Elle and Chari changed back into their clothes behind the trees, before emerging again, redressed in their leggings and thin shirts. Elle pulled her dagger from the ground, putting it back on her belt with a smile.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf as he circled the stone trolls.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied airily.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind," Gandalf replied dryly, "nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to you burglar, or Ms. Fields." Thorin replied.

"Bilbo and Charisse had the sense to stall for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. And Elle jumped right in to help rescue the ponies, and probably would've gotten away with it too, had the trolls not spotted Bilbo." Gandalf replied as Thorin scowled.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf says off-handedly.

"Since when to mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf said darkly.

Thorin turned to Gandalf, a concerned look in his eyes.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf comments, gazing at the trolls once more.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin reply's, turning around, gazing at the surrounding forest.

Thorin and the company returned to camp briefly to pack up and gather their belongings. Elle and Chari tied their bags to Kili and Fili's pony's, placing the boy's gifts on their person, before everyone followed Gandalf towards where a troll cave may have been located.

* * *

 **Spanish**

 **1\. Que?**

\- what?

 **2\. "¡No me agarres! Sólo pensé que debías saber, estamos subiendo al tesoro.**

\- Don't snap at me! i just thought you should know that we were headed towards the trolls

 **3\. Lo siento pequeño cordero. Tienes razón. Mejor no llamar la atención sobre él. ¿Tienes un arma en ti?**

\- Sorry little lamb. You're right. Better not draw attention to it. Are you armed?

 **4\. Mejor. Usted puede necesitar eso si luchamos contra ellos. Especialmente si somos capturados.**

\- Better. you may need that if we fight against them. especially if we are caught.

 **Khuzdul**

 **1.** **sanâzyung**

 **-** One love/True love

* * *

 **The trolls have finally showed up! I know its seems like i dragged it out, but that was the point. Many months passed between the meeting at Bag End and the trolls, and i thought it was a great way to throw in some relationship fluff. I hope you like how the story is going so far. Please, please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload another chapter. The last few weeks of school have been crazy! Now that summer is started hopefully I will be able to upload more often. I hope you all enjoy the next two chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15– Troll Hoard**

Once at the cave, Elle paused at the entrance, sitting near Bilbo and her sister. Elle had paused only briefly to rest, the pounding in her head increasing with every step she took. No sooner had she sat down, then Thorin walked over.

"Elle, how are you feeling?" He asked with concerned eyes, which was a change from how he usually treated her.

"The bleeding stopped," she said as she lightly brushed the area with her fingers, causing her to hiss. "Still a little tender but I'll walk it off."

He only seemed to be more concerned now.

"Rest. Sit down until we are ready to move ahead."

She didn't see the need to do this.

"I'm fine really, there's no need-"

He cuts her off firmly, "I wasn't suggesting. I'm telling you to rest, no excuses."

She stared blankly at him for a moment feeling unsure about his tone. All she can give him that moment was a nod, showing she understood. He went to turn away but stopped himself.

"Next time you want to throw yourself at danger, think what you're getting yourself into before acting. You could have been killed and that is something none of us want to happen."

She still felt unsure how to feel over his words, they only confused her more. Was he still suspicious of her? Did he truly trust her now? Was he honestly concerned for her wellbeing? Or was this all a trick?

"I-I understand, Thorin. I got lucky today."

"Luck? Maybe, but you can't just gamble your life like that. It could have turned out very bad for you. Did you even think of yourself?" he stepped closer to her, and for once, they were the same height, though his intimidating form caused her to shrink back a bit.

"No." She said, honest. Thorin merely stared at her in disbelief.

"I'll try not to throw myself into danger on purpose anymore." Elle added, hoping to appease him. It felt as if she had disappointed her Papa, and he was scolding her for it.

"I hope so."

She noticed all his anger has gone but his eyes held concern for her still.

"You saved my company and I won't ever forget that. But listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once," he placed both his hands on her shoulders firmly and looked deep into her eyes, "Never do something so reckless again. Understood?"

Everything about Thorin reminded of her Papa, and how protective he was of her.

The silence lingered for a moment longer before she nodded.

"Ok..."

Nothing else is said between them. He doesn't say anything else before he gave her shoulder an odd pat and turned away. She remained where she was before following his order and sat herself on the nearest log not too far from the cave. Thorin's words reverberated through her mind. She never meant to put herself in danger, but what did he expect her to do? Stand back and do nothing? There was no way she was going to allow any harm to come to anyone in the company, even if it meant risking her life.

After she was sure that everyone had entered the cave, she slowly stood, passing her sister and Bilbo, before entering the cave herself. She wanted to see if there were any weapons she could possibly use in the future. Her bow was amazing, but extra arrows couldn't hurt. At the entrance to the cave, just inside the mouth, a few dwarves took a trunk of gold, and were burying it.

"We're making a long-term deposit." One of them commented when met with her questioning looks.

In the back of the cave, where the stench was fierce, Thorin found an old, elvish blade, covered in cobwebs. Elle watched as Thorin pulled the blade from it's sheath. It was Orcrist. It was then that Gandalf found his sword, Glamdring, or the foe-hammer. Thorin almost threw away the sword in disgust, when Gandalf explained it was of elvish make.

It is then that Elle's eye catches something. It was a small blade, about the size of a small stick to her. She picked it up, recognizing it. Elle smiled, before making her way out of the cave, slipping out without Thorin noticing. When she saw Bilbo still sitting on the rock beside Chari, both unwilling to enter the smelly cave, she smiled.

She held the sword out to Bilbo once she stopped.

"Here. This may come in handy." Elle says, as he takes the sword, pulling it from its sheath.

"I can't take this." Bilbo says in a grave voice.

"It is of elvish make, meaning it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Chari adds from beside him.

"But I've never used a sword in my life!" Bilbo protests.

Elle smiles gently.

"And I hope you never have to. You want to know a secret? True courage isn't about taking a life. It's knowing when to spare one." Elle says, gently pushing the sword back into Bilbo's hands.

"Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin's voice is heard from the cave interior.

The group exited quickly.

There was a rustle from the nearby trees. Elle and Kili drew there bows and rushed towards the group, as Thorin shouted to the company.

"Something's coming!" He then armed himself with the blade he got from the back of the cave.

"Hurry! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf shouted.

Elle pushed her sister behind her, as if to protect her. Fili went around and stood behind her, but facing the trees, protecting Chari from anything behind her. The dwarves made a protective wall around the girls, and the hobbit, though Elle managed push her way towards the front so she stood beside Kili, ready to shoot anything that came out of the bushes.

To their confusion though, a herd of Rhosgobell rabbits jumped out of the large shrubs pulling a wooden sled behind them, with a frightened man in it.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A short wizard shouted out pulling his trusted friends to a stop and looking around the at company.

"Radagast!" Gandalf sighed in relief.

"It's Radagast the Brown. What on earth are you doing here?"

Elle lowered her bow, and though the dwarves had relaxed their fighting stances, they still looked weary.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast said, nervously looking around.

"Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked slowly, as if afraid of the outcome.

"Oh..." He stumbled on his words as he tried to remember what it was again.

"Just give me a minute."

Everyone waited for the forgetful strange wizard to tell what was going on.

"Oh! I had a thought now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue."

Then, unexpectedly he looked surprised at them.

"Oh, tis' not a thought at all."

He opened his mouth and gently took something out with his fingers.

"It's a little stick insect." Elle stifled her giggles at the strange wizard and watched as he placed the insect in his hand.

"Maybe we should talk more privately." Gandalf suggested and looked at Thorin. "This won't take long."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16– Warg Scouts**

As the two wizards spoke away from the company, they wondered what was going on.

Elle and her sister moved away from the group, though Elle kept an arrow and her bow in hand, while everyone else sheathed their weapons.

Chari looked around, making sure no one was close by.

"Brea! What was that? I'm not a child you need to protect!" Chari exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe so, but you're my little sister. It's my job to make sure your safe. Besides, Fili and Kili did the same thing with me, and Kili knows I'm getting better at shooting." Elle responds, crossing her arms over her chest as well.

"But that's thing, you don't have to. While you've been having archery practice with Kili, Fili's been teaching me how to fight with my dagger, and a sword, at my behest." Chari emphasizes.

Elle pauses, not knowing that. She takes in a deep breath.

"I didn't know that." Elle said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a helicopter mom. I worry about you, that's all." Elle says remorseful, her arms uncrossing, and falling limp at her sides.

Chari's anger lessened, but didn't dissipate.

"It's alright. I know you mean well. I'm just frustrated." Chari absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

Elle smirked.

"Does this have to do with your crush on Fili?" she teased.

Chari blushed.

However, before she could answer, an echo of a howl filled the air. Elle's spine straightened, a tingle traveling up it.

"Chari, get your weapon ready. We're about to have company." Elle whispers quietly, tightening her grip on her bow.

Chari nods, and draws her dagger.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked perking his head up. "Are there wolves out there?"

Bofur shook his head nervously. "Wolves? No, that is no wolf."

Elle gripped her bow in her hands, notching an arrow, so she would be ready for whatever was going to be thrown at them. Fili and Kili were both right away at the girl's side, like a shield to protect them.

A deep beastly growl came from behind a shrub and a warg emerged from the thicket on top of a rocky slope as it came running at everyone with a snarl. Thorin was quick to slice his sword in the foul beast before another was running up from behind him. Elle quickly raised her bow and shot an arrow at the warg, piercing the animal and making it stumble. Before getting the chance to rise, Dwalin put it down with a single blow of his hammer.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin hissed, "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo was freaking out, and Chari glanced around, scared though a rush of courage filled her veins.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf faced Thorin with a serious tone.

"No one." Thorin said, fear filling his tone a little.

"Who did you tell!?" Gandalf demanded more forcefully

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded, worried and a little scared. His face betrayed nothing, but his tone was all the proof Elle needed.

"You are being hunted!" Elle said, her face stone, her voice like ice.

Ori shouted out as he ran back to them. "We have no ponies. They bolted!"

Radagast saddled his sled and got prepared. "I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad wargs!" Gandalf warned in protest. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbit's. I'd like to see them try."

Elle's face flickered, as if she wanted to smile, but knew that this was no time for humor. Gandalf didn't argue with him anymore and moved aside with the company.

"Come on, quickly now." Gandalf lead the company ahead out of the thicket.

Distant howls continued across the plains as warg scouts circled the large shrubs and forest to find where the dwarves were. The Orcs had not expected a group of rabbit like things to jump out of hiding and pass them, with Radagast cackling in laughter as they decided to gain chase after him.

"Come and get me!" The brown wizard cackled out loud, taunting them.

The warg scouts gain chase after whatever dared to interfere and mock them. This was the dwarves chance and Gandalf hurried them from behind a large boulder.

"Come on."

The company followed behind the wizard with Fili, Kili, Elle and Chari at the back of the line. Fili crept behind Chari, ready for anything unexpected and making sure she was going to be protected. Kili stalked in front of Elle, wanting to make sure she would be safe from the front.

Gandalf led them over a hill and around large pointed boulders before they spotted the wargs running passed them with Radagast ahead. Gandalf had to take a different route.

"Hurry, stay together."

The turned around in another path for them to escape, everyone at each other's heals sticking together, Thorin making sure they were all following. He spotted his nephews at the end of the company with the girls.

His eyes drifted lower to find Kili and Elle holding hands, while Fili and Chari were doing the same. He didn't know how to think of this and just assumed they were doing this so neither would get separated. He said nothing and carried on with his company, though he added it to his list of things to address at a better time. The list was becoming quite long at this point.

Again, they came around the large boulders but the wargs were once again in their way for an escape. Ori almost ran out without realizing and Thorin pulled him back roughly just in time before he was spotted. Once it was clear, Gandalf ordered them to move quickly. Thorin had his suspicions and, being Thorin, had to ask about them.

"Where are you taking us?"

Gandalf looked at him without an answer and moved on, much to Thorin's annoyance. Said dwarf gave the wizard a hard glare.

Each dwarf pressed their backs again the side of another large boulder to avoid detection by the passing warg scouts. They thought they were safe for now, until a deep snarl came from right above them. An orc sat on top of the beast, sniffing around at the edge of the boulder trying to find the all too familiar scent. The company heard the creature drawing its sword out preparing the strike down anything it found.

Breaths were held by the dwarves hoping the scout will just continue elsewhere, but knew that wasn't going to happen when it had picked up their scent. Elle's and Chari's hand tightened on their respective partners, as if reassuring themselves that they were ok for the time being.

Thorin slowly turned his head looking at Kili, giving a silent nod and did the same for Elle, having seen how she shot down the warg earlier with no hesitation and assumed that she had practiced with Kili. Both looked at each other, and nodded, as if telling themselves everything would be okay. Her hand let go of his and she carefully pulled her bow out with a notched arrow, exhaling quietly through her lips as she drew it back. All her fear was slowly ignored by her, venom slowly rising in her blood as her eyes filled with hate and looked as though she was ready to kill. Though, what that would be she didn't know.

Both Kili and Elle looked at one another, a nod given from him followed by her showing they were ready. Kili peeked his head out to see the orc in position and looking back at her he mouthed the word 'now'. Instantly the two jumped out in view. Elle shot the first arrow at the warg's neck causing it to wince out loudly and Kili shot one at the Orc before he could blow on his horn. The two-foul thing's came tumbling down from the boulder and landed in front of the company.

Fili pushed Chari behind her, hoping to protect her. Chari didn't protest this time, and merely clutched Fili's arm, not wanting to be separated from him.

Elle hissed deeply drawing another arrow and shot at the warg's head right between the eyes, killing it instantly. The hideously scarred orc jumped to his feet ignoring the pain in his shoulder where Kili had got him and charged. He pushed Kili aside and came at Elle with his weapon waving letting out a horrifying screech that could have been heard for miles.

She threw her bow into her quiver at her back at the same time she drew her dagger from her belt. The orc threw a very poor swing at her and she easily blocked his attack. Both weapons grinding against each other as the two snarled deeply at one another. She pushed her strength in her arms and shoved the orc off her with a shout. Stabbing her dagger into the orc's chest, she yanked it out causing him to holler out a scream. She winced at the sound, knowing if the sound from earlier hadn't been heard, this scream had. Elle withdrew the dagger, and was about to slit its throat, wanting to make sure it never hurt anyone again.

She never got the chance however since Thorin and Dwalin jumped in to finish off the orc as it continued screaming in pain. A final blow was given by Bifur setting silence around them, but not for long. Black speech shouted in the distance, warg's howling increased and the company knew their location was given away. Elle only bared her teeth slightly and breathed heavily as her hands tightly gripped her dagger in her hands, black orc blood dripped from the ends as she stared at the dead orc lying in front of her.

She felt no remorse, though she was afraid she looked too much like her mother, her utter fear and anger mingling together in what felt like a Molotov cocktail. Not that the other dwarves would know what that was.

"Move! Run!"

Hearing Gandalf's shout made her snap out of it. She quickly strapped her dagger back, and rushed back to Kili who was being helped by his brother and her sister.

"Are you alright?" She asked with all her fear strangely no longer there, only replaced with worry.

"I'm fine," Kili exhaled knowing she wasn't hurt and wondered where she got all her strength from within minutes.

He hadn't ever seen her show that much strength, except for the fight with the man in Bree, all those weeks ago. Fili quickly pushed the three ahead of him so they got moving and they all ran for it.

Chari spotted Bilbo trying to keep up on his feet and helped him by grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her.

"Keep moving Bilbo!"

The dwarves ran across the tall grass, trying to escape the ambush but it wasn't that easy for them now the scouts knew where they were.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted pointing ahead of them.

Gandalf's eyes widen seeing them. "This way quickly!"

They were lead over the rough rocky hills and came out into an open clearing, exposing them completely. The scouts circled them at a distance, trapping them and leaving no escape for the dwarves. The orc's cackled and sickeningly snarled and warg's jaws snapped viciously at them with thick growl dripping from their hungry mouths.

Kili's sharp eyes saw more closing in. "There's more coming!"

They were trapped and were left with no other choice.

"Kili! Elle! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted out in a battle cry as everyone readied their weapons.

Elle glared deeply as she shot the first arrow at a nearby orc, piercing its eye than instantly doing the same to the warg before it could leap at them. Kili was stunned at her sharp eyes and steady aim, seeing she had handled a bow almost as good as him, and she had only started to learn.

But now wasn't the time for praising. He followed the same, killing three or four more and kept count. What he didn't notice though was the dark look in her eyes, a blood lust slowly consuming her with each orc she killed.

She wasn't killing the orcs because they wronged her. She was killing them, because she imagined that she was finally killing all the people that had wronged her or her sister. As you can imagine, there was quite a few.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted drawing his sword, his back pressed against Chari's.

She had her dagger bared in front of her, standing in a fighting stance. The two looked like they were one fighting machine, ready to fight off anyone in their way.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori noticed the wizard was nowhere to be seen.

Dwalin growled thinking the worst. "He's abandoned us!"

"Hold you're ground!" Thorin ordered seeing no other option.

Chari looked around her in confusion, knowing something wasn't right.

"He wouldn't just leave us!"

And she was right for that moment the wizard's head came over a low boulder that had lead down to an escape route.

"This way you fools!"

The dwarves wasted no time in escaping from the orc's and followed to where Gandalf was leading them. Each one slid down the dusty hole, some falling on top of each other as they rolled in the underground cave and each backing away at a safe distance. Thorin spun around and saw his nephew and Elle still shooting arrows at the closing in orcs.

"Kili, Elle run!"

Hearing his uncles call Kili bolted to where everyone was running too and didn't even stop to see if Elle followed, he just assumed she was right behind him.

He was close to the entrance and glanced behind him to see she had been right behind him, when a lone Orc without a warg to ride on, snatched Elle's arm, forcing her to turn and fight the beast.

"Elle!" Kili shouted out and started to run back but was stopped by Thorin who held him back preventing him from putting himself in danger.

Thorin snarled as he yelled at the stubborn woman. He had not seen her get grabbed, so he believed that she purposefully stayed behind to fight.

"Elle!"

But she didn't hear it.

Much to their horror, Just as Elle finished of the Orc, it's warg jumped towards her. A scream of rage left her throat as she sliced her dagger at its throat, killing it instantly, it's blood splattering over her like a curtain of black. At this point, Elle struggled to stand once more, her adrenaline rush fading, the pain from over-exerting herself coming to rear it's ugly head. She held her dagger out, placing her bow in her quiver, as she tried to run backwards towards Thorin and Kili. Though, she only made it a few meters before tripping on a rock, and collapsing on the ground, letting out a yelp from the contact with the hard surface.

Kili gasped seeing the close call and tried desperately to break free from his uncle. There were simply too many for her to fight alone, she needed to run for it, but she couldn't stand, let alone run.

"Let me go! I have to help her!"

His pleas were ignored and was dragged back before being pushed by Thorin in where everyone else was.

"Get in!" Thorin said forcefully, not wanting to endanger his nephew's life more than necessary.

Kili tumbled in, rolling in the dirt a few times and leaped to his feet to jump out again but Fili held him back as well.

"Where's Elle?" Chari questioned in worry, stepping toward the two princes.

"She's still out there!" Kili shouted, fighting against his brother's grasp.

His answer sent gasps through the company and Chari feared gravely for her safety. Chari had begun to pray to every deity and god she could think of, praying her older sister came out ok.

 _Elle was invincible, she'd be fine._ Chari told herself, though she didn't really believe it, clutching onto Fili's arm in fear.

Elle was laying on the ground, trying to stand again, and was about to, when a warg jumped on top of her, causing her to fall back again. Elle was pissed, though she knew this was a losing battle. She tried to fight the beast off best she could with her dagger, but it didn't do much to keep it at bay. Her strength was quickly waning. Suddenly, a sword was pieced at the beast's side making it wince and die from the fatal wound. Thorin had come to her aid and pushed the now dead warg off from her.

"What in Durin's name were you thinking?!" He yelled out of frustration and anger towards the stubborn woman and yanked her up to her feet.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Elle rolled her eyes.

"Sorry! It's not like I asked – "

He gave her no chance to finish as the scouts and orcs drew in closer to them and made a run for it as he dragged her behind him. She got her dagger and gained speed in her legs, though the small, and quickly depleting, adrenaline did little to stop the blinding pain in her… everything.

She knew he was not happy with her and she didn't blame him. Not only did she put herself in danger but the company as well. What was she thinking? There was going to be a long hard talk after all this, that much she knew. Though, a small voice in the back of her head told her that it wasn't her fault that the Orc grabbed her arm. She ignored it.

Thorin was first to dive down the dirt ledge and rolled in where the rest of the company waited nervously. Elle was right behind, but she wasn't fast enough.

Time slowed around her as she looked down at everyone staring up at her, their faces showed relief and warm smiles seeing her still intact. Her eyes fell on Kili and he was the happiest to see her. Fili, who still held him back, returned the same smile. Chari caught sight of her, and let out a relieved breath, smiling even bigger than Kili, if that was humanly possible. Chari had let go of Fili's arm, opening her arms slightly, as if asking for a hug.

Everything seemed peaceful and quiet in those seconds as she stood in the entrance and began to slide herself in. It was the calm before the storm. Just as Elle crouched to slide in, a warg jumped to her leg and clamped its jaws around her right leg, biting down hard, as it snapped something in her body as its teeth pierced deep into her bone and flesh.

She screamed, though it wasn't the worst pain she'd ever felt. The ache of her muscles was nothing compared to the blinding pain in her leg. As she screamed from the amount of pain she felt, the horrible sounds filling everyone's ears, they could do nothing but watch in horror.

"NO!" Kili was the second to scream out, thrashing in Fili's hold as his brother tightened his arms around him.

He couldn't let his brother risk himself, no matter how much it ached his heart to see his friend in such agony. Chari was the third to react, almost bolting to her sister before Bilbo wrapped his arms around hers, preventing her from moving. He had surprising strength, as Chari was only able to kick up dust, before falling to her knees, tears beginning to stream down her face. Bilbo knew that Chari getting hurt would be more painful to Elle than her own physical pain, and so he held on, no matter how the girl thrashed and screamed.

Elle felt her flesh being torn and bones being snapped, bleeding out in the warg's mouth and felt herself being dragging back by it. The beast didn't get far as she managed to grip her small dagger and stab into its skull, killing it and pushing herself from it. Whimpering in pain she forced herself to roll down the slope and roughly tumble down the dirt. Pain shot through her entire body and couldn't move herself and only let out croaked whimpers through her quivering lips.

Kili broke free from his brother and fell to his knees at her side. "Ava! Talk to me, are you alright?!"

No, she wasn't and they all knew that.

Chari was the next to dart to her sister's side, holding her head in her lap, Tears falling down Chari's face.

 ** _"Vamos, mi amor. Está bien, estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien. Todo estará bien._ "** Chari murmured to her sister, taking her sisters other hand in hers, allowing it to be squeezed to death to allow her sister some reprieve.

Everyone gathered around at a short distance and stared, as there was little they could do. Their eyes were filled with misery and hurt, for they hated to see her in so much pain. Blood covered her legs and body though not all of it was hers. Her tank top was torn, exposing her many scars.

One of which had been ripped open by the fight, causing blood to pour out from her abdomen. Her heavy breathing got harder, her vision growing dimmer. She knew that her heart was beating really fast, trying to help, though it was only accelerating the blood oozing out of her body. Not to mention the blood beginning to pour into her lungs. She was trying hard not to choke on her own blood, it wasn't easy. Bilbo had to look away unable to see it anymore, covering his mouth and turning his back while Dori covered Ori's eyes so he wasn't looking. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Oin hurried over to her side, once he got over the shock of seeing his friend like that, so he could examine her injuries and it wasn't good.

"There bad, very bad." He gravely said shaking his head.

"She's losing too much blood; I need to stop the bleeding somehow."

Chari pulled off her blouse, moving from her position beside her sister's head to her side, and began using the blouse to stop the bleeding in her side, while Oin began to stop the bleeding in her leg.

Elle panted heavily, beginning to cough up blood. Kili's hand gripped around her own showing he was still there and wasn't leaving, just like he said. She managed a weak smile at him before crying out as Oin put presser on her bleeding wounds with some torn fabric given to him by the others.

Fili was soon at her side as well, rubbing her sweaty forehead letting out soft hushes hoping it would calm her somehow, copying the words Chari had begun to chant, hoping that he wasn't butchering the Spanish words.

Terrified of losing her, Thorin rubbed his head as he growled in annoyance, and fear.

"What were you thinking?! Did you not realize the danger you were in?!"

"Thorin!" Gandalf was quick to silent him. "That's enough."

Elle managed to look up at Thorin through her tearful eyes and blurred vision.

"I-I'm sorry..." It was all she could wince out in once sentence. "I n-never...meant...I nev-"

"Hush, Elle. Save your strength." Gandalf whispered softly from her side.

"She needs treatment, and I know where she can get it."

Thorin looked up at the wizard with furrowed brows. "Where?"

A blown horn echoed and it was no orc horn. Orc's cried out as arrows whizzed above the company before an orc fell in where the dwarves were taking shelter. It was already dead. Thorin knelt and pulled an arrow from it, only taking one quick glance and hissed lowly.

"Elves!"

Elle heard the loud of the horn, before her hearing began to fade out, like in the movies when someone fell unconscious. She felt herself slowly fading and felt confused with what was happening. Was she dreaming? Or...dying? She hoped it wasn't the latter.

"We're losing her!" Oin shouted.

It was faint, as if he was miles away. Her eyes focused on Kili and Chari's faces, wanting them to be the last thing she would see.

"Ava!?" Kili shouted above her repeatedly, but she didn't hear this, only the slow thumping of her heart, and how it slowed with every breath she took.

"Gandalf do something!"

Her eyes felt heavy as everything darkened, letting herself slip away into the calm, inviting darkness. Gandalf whispered words above her, chanting a spell that would hopefully keep her alive long enough until they reached help. Slowly everything darkened and she felt her eyes drifting shut.

 _I'm so sorry, Chari, Kili. Please, forgive me. I don't think I can hold on any longer. Chari will be safe with Fili, I'm sure. They're made for each other; I just know it._

That was the last thing that ran through Elle's mind, before she lost consciousness completely.

* * *

 ** _Vamos, mi amor. Está bien, estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien. Todo estará bien. -_** Come on, my love. It's ok, I'm here. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Rivendell**

Three days. It had been three miserable, worry filled days since they arrived. The company was beside themselves. They weren't sure how Elle was doing, as Lord Elrond wouldn't let anyone see her. She had been in so much pain when she had been brought there, and their worries only worsened as they watched her be taken away. It took everything in Charisse to not cry out for her sister as they took her from sight. While Chari knew that Lord Elrond could be trusted, she was still terrified that the elves might harm her sister.

The dwarves thought food might lift their spirits until they got news, but that didn't go as planned as the elves only had green food, no meat in sight. Bofur tried to lighten the mood by song, and it worked for a few of them, but it didn't last long.

Kili was taking it the hardest. It was as if Elle had died, and taken a piece of his soul with her. All he did was stare ahead at nothing, talking to no one, doing nothing, lost in his thoughts. Even Fili couldn't get Kili to act like his normal self. Kili kept pushing everyone away, so he was left alone. That's all Kili had wanted, was to be left alone.

Chari was in a similar position. When she was with the group, she always slipped away so she was alone. More often than not, Kili and Chari found themselves sitting in silence by each other, knowing that each other simply wanted to be alone, but also knowing they couldn't avoid everyone. Chari leaned on Fili, who was just as worried for Elle and Kili as she.

* * *

On the fourth day, the elves came to the dwarves to inform them of Elle's condition. All they were told was that Elle was recovering and needed her rest but that was all and much to their annoyance they were told they couldn't visit her until she was fully healed. They spoke like they knew what was best for her, and of course, this enraged the dwarves. Chari near about attacked the elves, having been snapped out of her funk at the news of her sister's well being, demanding to see her sister, but Fili and the other dwarves held her back. Nothing could be said or done for them to see her, no matter how hard Chari or the others pleaded and begged.

Fili tried to keep his brother occupied, to keep his mind off of it, but no matter what he tried, nothing worked. Fili began to think about some of the things that happened between Kili and Elle and there fellings for each other as he began searching for his brother. A few moments after the elves told them about Elle and he'd stormed off, angry but hopeful.

* * *

Kili had strong feelings for Elle and everyone clearly saw this, except maybe Elle herself.

Everyone, except Elle and Chari, knew Kili liked the women of any race and even had quite a few flings back in The Blue Mountains. But they've never seen him like this with any of them and started thinking this might be something different. Thorin was unsure about the whole thing, no matter how much he cared for both of them. He only wanted his nephew focused on the quest without distractions, which is what was happening and he wasn't thrilled about it.

If anyone knew Kili it was his brother, Fili. There was no doubt Kili had feelings for Elle and he only hoped his younger brother was going to be honest with her soon. Dwarves only loved once in their lifetime, everyone knows this. Most never find their One and spend their lives married to someone who wasn't their One or on their own fighting battles and earning scars. On so many of the nights during their travel, Fili, Kili, Elle and Chari slept close to one another and one thing Fili noticed was that Elle always curled up close to Kili's side when they slept. His young brother would hold her protectively against him during the night.

On one occasion, Dwalin brought Kili on watch with him and Elle had curled against his own side in her sleep. Fili didn't do anything about it though. Feeling the way, she gripped his shirt in her fingers, it was almost like watching a young child seeking comfort. He was surprised when Kili had come back from his watch and wasn't bothered by the sight of them but said thanks for allowing her. Kili explained she did the same thing with her sister or father most her life due to nightmares and she had some trouble sleeping since they left The Shire. Fili admired his brother's kindness to Elle. Kili also mentioned how he saw Fili and Chari do the same on many occasions, but Fili waved it away with a wave of his hand, not wanting to speak of it with their uncle a few feet away, even if he was asleep.

It didn't take long for everyone to notice and Thorin had almost got the wrong idea until Fili quietly explained to them what it was. The weather calmed, but eyes were watching them. They began to watch Fili and Chari too, which caused them to become more discrete about their feelings for each other. The group began to forget about Fili and Chari's little night cuddling, having turned all their attention toward Kili and Elle, knowing that Kili was the more reckless one of the two.

Some nights weren't always peaceful for the company due to Kili and Elle carrying on like young children with their whispering to one another and snorted giggles when they should be sleeping. One time Glóin had thrown his boot at them when they wouldn't keep it down and when that didn't work Dwalin threatened to butt their heads together.

When that also failed Thorin finally ordered Fili to sleep in-between the two so they were separated; This happened more than often for them leaving Fili with both his brother and Elle both curled up either side of him, with Chari curled into her sister.

* * *

Fili strolled up the staircase as he browsed around for Kili's whereabouts. Luckily, he managed to find him not too far off, leaning over a vine covered rail on the small stoned bridge above a small dew waterfall in silence, staring out in the view. Chari was sitting on the rail, almost like she was going to jump, though she made no move to do so.

Breathing heavily through his nostrils he made his way towards him with some lembas bread in his hand, knowing Kili didn't eat anything this morning and had no idea if he even ate last night. It wasn't the most favored from the dwarves eating elvish food but all Fili wanted was for him to eat something, anything just to have food in him. However, just as Fili got there, Chari swung down from the railing, and walked away from him. Before she passed him, she paused, him stopping beside her. She gazed into his eyes, silently asking him to make sure Kili was alright. She gently took one of his hands in hers, and gently squeezed it, as if for reassurance, before she let it drop, and walked away from the two brothers. Where she was headed, he had no idea.

" **Naddîth** ," Fili spoke gently to him as he stepped closer. "I bought ya some food, tis' lembas bread."

He didn't get a response from him or any acknowledgment.

Fili offered the bread in front of his brother with a worried smile. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry…." Kili's words were murmured softly as the young dwarf stared ahead over the low view of Rivendell, lost in his thoughts.

Gandalf planned to bring the dwarves here the whole time, the moment he left them that night with the incident of the trolls he had been planning to bring them here. Much to the dwarves, especially Thorin's, annoyance but Elle needed desperate help to live, so for her sake they allowed it. It wasn't like they were given much of a choice with the warg scouts hunting them, as well as needing for Thorin's map to be read.

Kili remembered carrying Elle into Rivendell, holding her close to him and whispering in Khuzdul to her with soothing coos. Whatever spell Gandalf had cast managed to stop the bleeding but she was still very weak and could barely breathe from the blood loss.

Seeing her in that way and the amount of pain she was in broke the company's heart. But it only worsened when she was being taken away by the elves to the healing cambers and weren't allowed to follow or be there for her. Kili had watched numbly as Chari had tried to get to her sister, though failing miserably as Fili had held her back, holding her close as she cried in his chest. Since then all they had all been told that was she's resting.

All Kili wanted to do was see her, hold her close and never let go until his last breath

He remembered that after Elle was taken away, there was blood covering his hands and tunic and he frantically tried to rub it off in a panic. Thorin was able to calm him down and Fili helped his brother get cleaned up.

Kili's eyes drifted down to his hands, and in that moment, he swore he saw the blood still covering them. It made his stomach flip and turn into knots uncomfortably. He clenched his hands tightly into fists and exhaled knowing it was all just in his head. He just wasn't used to seeing that amount of blood.

After a moment of silence Fili leaned on the railing beside him with a sigh.

"I know ya worried about her, we all are, but this can't carry on. Tis' making you ill."

Kili's bright glowing skin was not as it should be and was now an almost pale grey texture due to his lake of sleep and eating. Dark circles were slowly starting to become visible under his glassy eyes and was showing distress all over his face. Everyone could see it, most definitely Thorin and Fili.

He swallowed what saliva was in his mouth and licked his lips.

"I'm fine, Fili." He shot at him, hoping his brother would leave him be.

"No, you're not," Fili wasn't going to let this go, not this time.

"When Elle wakes up she'll want to see the happy you, not the miserable you." He once more shoved the lembas bread in front of him. "Please. Eat something. You need your strength."

Kili knew he wasn't going to leave him alone and so took the bread with a sigh of submission. He eyed the bread for a second before taking a small bite from the corner of it.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will. Don't think like that."

"I feel like…. I should be doing something. I'm just standing around, doing nothing. Doesn't feel right."

"I know **naddîth** , I know," Fili fully understood.

"But there is nothing we can do other than wait. It's all up to her now."

"I hate waiting," Kili took another annoyed bite from the bread and turned around so his back was resting against the railing.

"I just hate it." He finished with his teeth clenched.

Fili calmly moved away from the railing and stood in front of him.

"She's going to be ok."

"How can you possibly know that?!" He didn't mean to sound angry, more upset and annoyed than anything.

"I know you care about her, I understand you want to be by her side and believe me the moment she wakes up you'll be the first to see her. But right now, she's resting and needs to gain her strength, just like you."

Kili exhaled and tore a small piece from the bread lazily eating it.

"Does she know how you feel?"

Kili gave an unsure shake from his head. "I don't know. I've tried talking to her but she hesitates to speak of it, says she's scared."

"Do you know what she's scared of?"

A shrug from his shoulders was what he gave for an answer, though he knew very well what she was afraid of.

"Kili, she's scared of losing you. That's why she hesitates. She's afraid of losing those she cares about, just like her Papa. You need to show her how you feel."

"How?" He gave pleading eyes to his brother.

"I don't even know if she feels the same for me as I do for her. I'll look like a fool." He rubbed his forehead with his rough hands letting out a tired sigh.

"The moment I saw her in Bilbo's home I knew she was different." He fell silent feeling his emotions slowly rising and choked on a rough chuckle.

"She's so affectionate, funny, elegant and so much more."

"I agree," Fili gave a warming smile as he listened.

"Since the start of our journey she has made it all so better. Ever since we found out about her scars, I've been feeling this powerful tug drawing me to her. It gets stronger and it's painful if I'm not with her, I just…. need to be with her."

Fili nodded solemnly, knowing very well he was talking about. He had felt the same kind of pull with Chari, but his brother had too much on his plate to hear about that now.

Suddenly, Kili threw the bread over the railing into the water below, losing his appetite, and was out of sight once more. Fili sighed, shaking his head, before following him, and returning to where the rest of the company was. He hoped Elle woke up. And soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed that little cliffhanger. I promise, you all will find out Elle's fate soon. I have most of the next chapter written, and I'll try to post it tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Reviews are welcome! Please, please tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear what you have to say. I can't grow as a writer if you don't tell me anything.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Feelings**

The first sounds Elle heard from her ears was the sounds of small birds softly tweeting. Then the sounds of water flowing to what she figured was maybe a waterfall. Her eyes slowly opened as she let out a soft groan, turning her head that lay on the soft pillow on the side only to be greeting with the bright sun that was only an hour if not two away from setting behind the mountains in the distance. She rubbed her eyes, before trying to move but a sharp pain erupted from her side and leg making her hiss out at the burn feeling. Without being able to do much else, she continued to lay there and tried to remember what had happened to make her end up in this warm and comfortable bed, knowing very well this room seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember from where.

" _Im'm glad na see cín awake_." Hearing the voice, she turned her head to see Lord Elrond standing near her bed with a pleased smile.

She raised her eyebrows.

"W-where am I?" she asked, confused.

When she didn't see anyone else in the room, she became frightened.

 _Did something happen to the company after she passed out? Oh god! Her sister! Is she alright?_

"You're in Rivendell, Lady Fields." Elrond stepped closer to her bed with his hands joined together in front of him.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

She thought over the question, trying to figure out what had happened before letting out a sharp gasp.

"The dwarves! Are they – Ah!" She had cut herself off when she tried to sit up, only for pain to shoot through her side once more.

"Relax, My lady." Elrond helped her sit up on the bed properly.

"Your friends are safe, as is your sister. After the orc attack you were bought here for treatment."

It all than started coming back to her and she sighed heavily.

"How long have I been here?"

"Four days now," he calmly told her. "Your wounds were bad when you arrived but have been healing quite well. Though they will scar, we did what we could."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." She smiled warmly. "You've done a lot for me already."

Lord Elrond walked around her bed and stopped at the bed end.

"Gandalf has told me a lot with what has been happening to you. How you're not from around here, which explains how you knew my name." Elle simply blushed, but nodded.

"When can I see my friends again?" Elle asks, leaning against the pillows behind her, hoping that will calm her nerves, as she began to tap her fingers against the side of the bed anxiously.

"I will go tell them you are awake now, if you'd like." He offers, giving her a kind smile.

Elle nods. Before he leaves Elle calls out to him.

"Lord Elrond?" he turns around.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you have done. I'm in your debt." Elle said, giving him a mirthful smile.

Lord Elrond merely shakes his head, before leaving the room.

Not long later, a creak from the wooden door drew Elle's attention away from her thoughts.

"Avarielle?" Elle heard her sister's soft voice ask, before she poked her head in.

"Charisse." Elle sighed, relieved to know she was alright. Charisse ran over, only slowing down enough, to crawl up beside her sister in the large bed and wrap her arms around her, hugging her gently.

"I was so scared." Chari whispered, beginning to cry into her sister's shoulder. Elle merely ran her fingers through her sister's hair.

"I know, Mi Amor. So was I. But I'm alright now. A bit sore, but nothing I'm not used to." Elle lifted her sisters head up, wiping the tears from her eyes with her thumbs as she cupped her sisters face in her hands. Elle gently kissed her sister's forehead.

"I'm going to be alright. You, on the other hand, look like you haven't eaten or slept since we've arrived. Fili's been taking care of you, right? Cause if he isn't…." Chari chuckled lightly.

"Fili's been great. I was too worried to eat or sleep. Kili was the same." Chari added the second part quietly, knowing her sister wouldn't like to hear about that. Elle simply sucked in a breath.

"I want you to go down and get something to eat, alright? You need to keep up your strength." Elle say, lightly running her fingers through her sisters hair.

A soft creak from the large wooden door to the room gained their attention and both saw Kili standing at the entrance.

"Kili, good to see you" Elle smiled weakly at him.

Kili stepped slowly into the room wearing the same smile.

"Ava, you're awake..." His eyes than met Chari's and bowed his head.

"My apologies, I-I didn't mean to intrude. I heard voices and..."

He fell silent not knowing how to explain himself. He couldn't stand it anymore and tried to find where Elle was resting. He was lucky enough to hear the voices and followed them.

"It's alright, Kili, I was just leaving. Call if you need anything, ok?" Chari asked her sister, kissing her forehead as she stood from her position on the bed.

Elle nods, before Chari leaves the room, leaving the two in silence.

"Ava..." Kili exhaled with a growing smile and stepped closer towards the bed.

She smiled warmly at him and shuffled over with a small wince but forced herself to continue smiling. "Come, sit with me."

Kili slowly moved forward and found himself now sitting on the bed sheets facing her.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Elle waved off the question with an over-used response.

She looked him over and noticed something wasn't right with him. Recalling Chari's words, Elle's eyes widen a tad.

"Haven't you been feeling well?"

"I ahh...I-I'm alright." Kili swallowed the forming lump in his throat.

Elle was no fool and reached her hand towards his arm, lightly touching his bicep with her fingertips.

"Kili, your skin is paler than usual. And your eyes look glassy. That isn't alright."

"I just haven't slept or eaten much," he knew lying wasn't going to do any good, yet he still did.

"Kili-"

"I'll be ok now," he tried to smile. "You're awake and that's all that matters."

Elle let out an annoyed huff. "Kili, that was a stupid thing to do to yourself."

He hung his head low, knowing she was right. "I'm sorry. I-I just couldn't..."

She sighed heavily and felt bad, thinking it was her fault he was like this, but he allowed it. There was no way she could stay mad at him for his foolish behavior and she was sometimes the quick to forgive type, just like her Papa. Her fingers wrapped around his hand making him look up at her.

"Please, don't ever do that to yourself again."

"I won't, I swear."

She smiled kindly at him and adjusted herself more in her spot, feeling her legs and waist ache, needing to be more comfortable in the bed.

Kili saw this and worried. "I-is there anything I can do?"

"There is," she spotted a large pillow at the end of her bed and pointed it out, "can you please pass me another so I can rest my back?"

He did as she requested, fluffing up the soft pillow for her and placed it against the bedhead for her to lean back into. She sighed gently at the soft feeling and smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." his eyes slowly looked over her and wore a bright grin.

"You look very beautiful, almost glowing."

Elle had been dressed in a white elvish dress. The dress went to her ankle's, and it has long sleeves that draped past her wrists. Her golden-brown hair was washed and left down, the curls curling around her shoulders, making her look more like a woman and not a child.

She blushed shyly at his words. "T-thank you, Kili. I won't be wearing the dress forever though so don't get used to it."

Kili snickered at her.

"It's a good look though. Makes you look like a magnificent woman."

Elle gave a playful glare and jested. "Are you saying I wasn't before?"

"Trust me, you were before. But this," he reached forward and brushed his fingers through her wavy curls with an exhale, "takes my breath away. I never realized how long your hair was, it's alluring."

"Kili," she smiled softly at him, "why do you have to say such things?"

"Because it's all true."

A new kind of smile was given from him and cupped his hand on the side of her face as his fingers rubbing into her hair. "Menu bunmel."

Elle had no idea what he said, but assumed it was praise of some sort. She tried to shrink deeper into the bed to hide the noticeable cherry blush heating against her face. Kili smiled a little more, noticing this, and slid himself more on the silky sheets closer to her.

"I need to tell you something."

Hearing this got her attention and stared up at him with uncertainty. She strangely knew what he was referring to. His hand slowly made its way towards her face causing her to flinch slightly at the contact of his hand once more. His fingers rubbed in soft circler motions into her rosy cheek and hair, his thumb brushing gently under her eye lid and watched her eyes shut with a sigh of relaxation. Without realizing, she leaned into his touch beneath his fingers. He continued to smile warmly; loving the reaction she gave and continued his motives. Elle hummed in contentment as his fingers brushed her hair gently.

"Do you like your hair being touched?"

She gave a small nod, smiling a little. "Too much..."

"I should do it more often." He said in a teasing tone.

Elle let out a nervous laugh. "It's too embarrassing…."

"And?"

She wanted to say, 'And it feels lovely.' but couldn't bring herself to do it. Many different emotions rushed through her with him sitting on the bed, speaking words that took her breath away and just being present. It was all she wanted. Why did she react so strongly around him? What was going on with her? She'd never felt like this before. Kili thought hard, before speaking his mind.

"Ava, I-I really care about you, more than anything. The moment I saw you I knew there was something different and it confused me for so long, but I think I finally realize it now. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you, I just need to know if you feel the same."

It had to be now. Honesty was the right way to go and she went with it, no matter how scared she was. She managed to finally find her voice and spoke in a soft tone.

"Kili, I really like you. I've felt this, this force pulling me to you since we met. I've never felt this way before, and I'm not sure what it means. But I like it. And, I like you."

Kili listened carefully to her and moved his hand over her own in her lap, holding it with soothing rubs from his fingers and she returned a firm hold herself.

"I care about you so much, and no words could ever adequately describe how I feel about you."

Kili shifted himself even closer to her and bought up her hand he had been holding up to his face, breathing softly into her skin and giving a quick kiss on her palm. He continued holding her hand at his face wanting to feel her every minute of his life, not daring to ever let her go. Her heart beat wildly in her ears, her stomach twisting into knots.

"I just don't know what else to say..." She whispered sharply feeling her lips tremble.

"You don't have to," he gave one of his gentle smiles at her while still holding her hand in his.

"But there is much more I want to say, to tell you how I feel because I now know what you mean to me."

A weak smile was given from her and slowly with her shaky free hand she softly brushed her fingers over his stubble beard on his cheek. She earned a throaty groan as a response from him, watching his eyes shut and head lean into her touch. Dwarf hair was sensitive, from what she could recall, especially beards and she admitted to herself she loved touching him in such a way beneath her fingers. But soon, she quickly moved both her hands away from him, snatching them back as he stared with a hint of hurt in his eyes at the loss of her touch. His expression softens seeing her eyes water, though tears didn't fall.

"I'm petrified..." Elle whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to make herself seem smaller, her hands clutching her elbows.

"It's ok, Ava." Kili whispered quickly to her as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

His hands moved over the hairs on both her upper arms making their way up over her shoulders before he ended at her face with both her cheeks covered in his large hands.

"I know you're scared and it's ok. But you need to know that you're everything I could ask for in life. Your beauty, your nature, and just everything about you makes me feel alive." He gave a shaky smile as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her own.

She fell into the moment between them with a sigh of relaxation, shutting her eyes and inhaling the strong leather and campfire smell from him into her senses, before letting out a small breath. It sent shivers down her spine at the familiar scent. It bought so much comfort to her to have him here with her. Her hands fell back into her lap and Kili moved his own over her heated cheeks once more with his thumbs caressed under her eyes to wipe away the single tear that fell from her eye. His voice was rough as he whispered the next words with a tender smile.

"You are my **sanâzyung.** My One."

Her eyes widen in awe hearing what he had just said to her. She gazed into his dark eyes, seeing his beautiful smile, feeling his touch against her cheeks sooth her magically. All she could manage to do was stay still with her mouth slightly open and taking gentle calm breathes. Kili didn't regret a word he has told her and wanted to say much more. But instead he used his index finger to tilt her head up more and leaned into her lips for a kiss.

Their first was unexpected and sweet. But this, this was warm, sensual and smooth. His bristle beard tickled her chin sending shocks of shivers down her spine at the contact. She felt him lean into the kiss more to deepen it, a long yearning he's wanted to do. Both his large hands cupped on either side of her face holding her steady as his lips slowly moved in sync on hers and lingered more. His breathing became heavier every passing second, inhaling through his nose as the kiss slowly became more passionate. She felt her heart jolt each passing second the kiss was given. She wanted to forget everything and enjoy it with Kili, feeling an odd but satisfying flow inside her and didn't want it to go.

Gaining her confidence, she leaned more into him applying a little more pressure in their kiss and he responded with a throaty moan. Her head was swimming, ivory skin tingled with goose bumps and inhaled his alluring scent every chance she got, feeling like if she let go he'd disappear. Kili ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip and lightly smirked when she let out a muffled gasp into his lips at the sudden new approach. He didn't go further than that though, not wanting to rush or push anything she wasn't comfortable with. Instead he caressed her heated cheeks and hair beneath his fingers drawing out more heartily breathes from the kiss.

When it came to an end Kili moved an inch away from her lips and gave a quick peck on the tip of her nose before resting his head once more against hers.

Elle's eyelashes fluttered as a million things were rushing through her mind about what had just happened. She had never experienced something like that before and it was strangely thrilling. Her body burned with a strange feeling that had awoken during the kiss and let out a shaky breath at the feeling, unsure if she should feel like this or not. It took her all but a few seconds to recognize the feeling. She had seen it in the face of others, but never felt it before. She gazed up in his cloudy eyes seeing nothing but kindness in them.

"Since I met you I've had this feeling, it confused me so much and now I understand." He weakly smiled. "You are my sanâzyung, I know for sure now. I-I understand though if you need time, to think over it. I'll wait for as long as you want."

"Kili, I don't need time to think about how I feel about you. I don't need time to think about anything." Elle smirked, joy filling her features.

"I've never felt like this about anyone. I can't promise that I'll be perfect. But I promise, I will always care about you, and will be honest with you." Kili grinned, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately.

"I will need time, however, to figure out a way to tell my sister, but only if that's ok with you. I'm sure you've already told Fili," his gaze dropped, silently telling her he had, as Elle bit her bottom lip, "which I'm ok with. I just think she deserves to hear it from me, that's all."

Kili looked back up with her, a small smirk on his face.

"Alright. I'll make sure to tell Fee to keep his mouth shut."

She smiled and whispered back. "Thank you."

The two stared at each other when a sudden deep gurgle was heard from his stomach and Kili quickly shifted back with a cough, cheeks and the tips of ears turning red.

"Hungry?" She snickered softly.

"Am now," he felt his stomach ache a little from the lack of food.

"Why don't we get something to eat? That way I can see the others."

"Are you sure?" Kili looked her up and down, worried. "You're still recovering."

"Please, I'm starving and want to see everyone." She gave pleading eyes which he couldn't resist.

Smirking, he nodded in agreement and removed himself from the bed taking a step back so Elle could move out as well. He watched her hiss softly at the pain she felt as she slowly swung her legs over the edge, grimacing slightly as her feet lightly brushed the floor.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just give me a second."

She wasn't though. When she tried to stand, her legs felt like jelly and it felt like someone had just put her insides in a scrambler at high speed. A groan was given from her, her legs wobbling, making Kili jump right in immediately.

"Here," Kili scooped one of his arms under her legs and his other supported her back. She let out a soft gasp when he carefully lifted her in his arms and started carrying her bridle style out of the room. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he held her close to his chest.

"Kili, I should be walking." Though, In her mind she was marveling at how strong he was. She was a good one hundred pounds soaking wet. She figured the more movement she got the better but he wasn't going to allow this.

"Not when you're in this amount of pain, it will do no good. Don't worry, I've got you."

She sighed calmly with a gentle smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" She asked herself and Kili seemed to think on this.

Without answering he shifted her gently in his arms and carried on out the room and down the footpath of Rivendell. She now got good look at her surroundings making her smile brighten more.

"Imladris, Rivendell."

" **Si** ," she answered softly, gazing at the beautiful city. "It's more beautiful than I remember."

"You've been here before?" Kili asked, inquisitive.

Elle hummed.

"Sort of. I'll tell you about it later, I promise. Too relaxed right now."

Kili smiled and gave a soft kiss on the side of her head. "Relaxed you shall remain than."

* * *

 _Sindarin Translation:_

 _1._ " _Im'm glad na see cín awake_." - I'm glad to see you awake.

 **Spanish Translation:**

 **1\. Si -** Yes

* * *

 **Questions? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Food and Cheer**

Elle and Kili soon entered the main balcony, Elle laughing at something Kili had said.

"Elle!" Fili jumped up onto his feet and ran towards the two of them with a broad smile, having heard Elle's laugh. Everyone looked up hearing Fili's voice and cheers broke out from each dwarf, hands clapping and fists pumping in the air with the weight finally lifted from their shoulders.

"The lass is finally awake!" Bofur cheered happily with beaming eyes. "Good to 'av you with us again, Elle."

Kili's bright smile was enough for Fili to exhale with relief as he came up to the both of them at bottom of the stairs.

"So glad you're awake."

Elle smiled sweetly. "Good to see you, Fili"

"Let's get you settled." Kili said walking over to everyone and asked for a small pillow so she was comfortable.

Fili made some room for them near where him and Chari had been, and watched as his brother slowly and carefully lowered Elle on the pillow to the ground. The company gave concerned looks when she winced slightly but she just waved it off.

"How are you feeling lass?" Balin asked kindly.

"I could be better," she admitted adjusting herself on the pillow slowly, "but I'll recover quickly."

Both Fili and Kili sat either side of her as the company offered to do anything for her but she simply waved them off thanking them for their generosity. Chari had soon made her way over, and sat behind her sister, running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

Thorin had seen everything from a distance he stood at from the company, watching Kili carry Elle over, with big welcomes and cheers for her and Kili treating her with care. He was relieved Elle was awake and alive and back with them. She got lucky, too lucky.

He'll never forget the look in her eyes when the orcs ambushed them. Ferocious and voracious, which worried him deeply. Something triggered in her and she went on a killing orc spree and he didn't need to guess it had something to do with her past.

Of course, everyone hated orcs just as much as him but never has he seen such coldness in a woman. There is also the fact that she had never laid eyes on orcs before. Or so she said.

He finally gazed at his sister's sons and sighed with a low rumble from his chest when he saw Kili very close to Elle, being all affectionate. It should be a good thing, but from Thorin's eye's he saw a small problem that might turn into a bigger one. He didn't disapprove of Elle, but he didn't want his nephew getting involved with anything with her. His silly crush will pass, he kept telling himself this. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on and made his way closer to the gathered company.

Elle looked up as Thorin approached and felt a lump form in her throat as she offered her best weak smile. She figured he was still angry at her and had every right to be for she disobeyed orders, ignored him and put herself and the company in danger. Hell, she was angry at her. She didn't know what had come over her at that battle. It had never happened before, and even she was afraid of it happening again.

However, he said something she never expected.

"Good to have you back with us again, Elle."

She gave a quick nod while flickering her eyelashes in confusion. "T-thank you, Thorin."

He offered a slight nod than moved away once more through the company. Elle was taken back by his words since she expected much more and worse from him. She wasn't complaining and didn't question about it. She expected it might be a topic later, but right now she was with her friends and wanted to relax more than ever with them.

 _"I heard that the injured girl had scars all over her, like she'd been beaten. I wonder if the dwarves she's traveling with have hurt her?"_ one elf said, Elle froze, but her ears perked up as the elves passed them by.

 _"I heard that she had a younger sister. I wondering if they're using her? Dwarves are like that, filthy no good, Utinu en lokirim!"_ the other replied, glancing over at Chari who was still playing with Elle's hair.

Elle growled, glaring at them. Chari's hands froze, realizing she heard what the elves had said. Chari was ignoring it, knowing it wasn't that big a deal. Elle seemed to take it personally.

 _"Really? That's what you heard? And everything you hear is true, right?"_ Elle snarled in Sindarin, shocking the elves who were passing by them, and the dwarves surrounding her.

Both elves looked at her in shock, incapable of responding.

 _"Next time you 'hear' something, keep it to yourself. If you really want to 'hear' what happened, I was attacked by a warg on our way here. That's where I got the scars."_ Elle hissed, but allowed her sister to answer the second part.

 _"and I'm a virgin, thank you very much. I am also 15 years old, so for you to insinuate that I, a child in your eyes, would do that at this particular moment in time is disgusting. If anything, you are Utinu en lokirim, seeing as you hiss about everyone else."_ Chari dissed them, causing the elves to turn red in embarrassment and anger.

" _These dwarves are the most loyal, dependable, honorable, respectful, and honest people you will ever meet. You two are no better than Thranduil, the woodland king, who cares about no one but himself, turning his back on others simply because it doesn't fit into their agenda. So, think about that, next time you want to diss someone you don't even know."_ Elle added, giving an icy glare that even Thorin couldn't rival.

Both elves quickly muttered apologies, before rushing off, clearly embarrassed about being told off by two human girls.

After they were gone, Elle and Chari slumped down, both muttering curses in Spanish under their breaths. Elle smiled a little at the thought of telling the elves off. Looking around her, Elle saw everyone eyeing her with mixed expressions and her smile instantly vanished.

"You speak the elves tongue?" Thorin was the first to question and he didn't look pleased. In-fact, he looked quite angry, but also a bit sick, as though merely hearing this caused him to feel ill.

Elle had expected this kind of reaction from them or any dwarf in fact. She knew how they hated elves, and they had good reason to hate a lot of elves. Not all of them, however deserved hatred. At least, in Elle and Chari's mind that is.

Clearing her throat, Chari answered.

"Yes, we speak Sindarin." That was all she needed to say, it was obvious.

"Why?" Dwalin spat the question, as if angry.

She shrugs her shoulders lightly.

"Do we really need a reason?"

Nori shook his head slightly almost disappointed.

"Tis' just strange for you to know the tree shaggers tongue."

"There called elves, Nori. Remember that." Elle scolded at the thief and almost sounded like a completely different person for a mere second, before it became silent.

Nori looked a little taken back but simply looked away unsure how to respond to her. It didn't end there though.

Thorin was leaning against one of the large stone arch's supporting the ceiling above them with crossed arms.

"According to you, there are no elves in your homeland. You had no reason to learn their language. So, why did you?"

Elle wasn't in the mood to answer their questions. She came here to relax, eat and enjoy their company, not to be questioned or judged. At least not today. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes,taking in a deep breath.

"You can't be serious?" Kili spoke out looking around at everyone and gave a hard frown at Thorin. Elle's eyes flew open, not expecting Kili to say that.

"She just woke up from her injuries and came here to be with everyone and this is how you treat her?"

"Kili-"

Fili tried to speak, to agree with him, but he wouldn't allow it.

"No, she deserves better than this!" Kili's tone changed much harsher towards everyone.

"So what if she speaks their tongue? She can do what she wants. She's a grown woman and doesn't need to be judged about everything. After everything she's done, she deserves better respect!"

Kili's outburst set silence through the company and all were a little shocked from his words. He was right though and they felt bad. Thorin stared down at his nephew a bit surprised. He can't remember the last time he got angry like that.

Elle refused to look at anyone and felt like she was unwelcome anymore just because she knew the elves language. She couldn't bring herself to speak or move at all so just remained where she was with her eyes glued to the floor, her arms wrapped around her body like a shield. She felt her sister's movement in her hair cease as well, letting go of the strands in her hands. Chari looked toward Fili, wondering why everyone seemed so damn suspicious of them all the time. Fili simply shook his head, indicating he had no idea, but a look in his eyes told him that he agreed with her. Being suspicious all the time was ridiculous, and exhausting.

"I couldn't agree more, Kili."

Behind the company Gandalf had heard everything and leaned against his staff looking disappointed at the dwarves. Bilbo was right by his side and he too was ashamed of them for treating Elle and Chari like that. His arms were perched on his hips, a small disapproving scowl on his face, which looked out of place as he was almost always smiling.

Gandalf eyed Thorin. "She's made the effort to be here and you all should be grateful for that."

Thorin gave a quiet, yet deep snarl, at the wizard and became silent.

"Your right." Bofur offered a kind smile to them. "We're sorry lass, we didn't mean to judge."

Elle just exhaled, smiling a little, masking the hurt she felt.

"It's alright. I'm not mad." Elle paused, seeing a steaming bowl on the table nearby.

At that moment, a loud growl emanated from her stomach, causing all the dwarves to jump back in fright, assuming it was a monster of some kind. Though, Kili nor Chari moved, just staying by her, silent smiles on their faces.

"Chill, guys. I'm just hungry."

Once she was leaning up against the wall comfortably, her sister on her right, Kili on her left, she turned to Fili.

"Make sure Kili gets seconds." She adds, smirking a little.

"Seconds? Why?" Kili shrunk away when she threw a pointed look at him.

"You know exactly why," she than face Fili.

"Why did you let him go hungry?"

Fili smirked.

"Trust me, I tried to get him to eat, we all did."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But he wouldn't listen. He wasn't himself while you were recovering. How else were we supposed to get him to eat?"

"Force feed him, stuff it down his throat, I don't know just anything."

She snickered softly at the thought of Kili being held down by everyone while food was poured over his face. She earned a few chuckles from the company before she hissed softly with a clenched jaw at the pain that was given.

"You alright dear?" Balin asked with a concerned voice again.

Ori jumped to his feet.

"Oin help her!"

Almost the entire company started to panic.

She only rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh relax!" She couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm only in a bit of pain, it will pass. I'm used to it."

"She's right," Gandalf smiled softly at her. "It will take time for her to recover but she'll be herself in no time."

"Is there anything I can do, Elle?" Bilbo asked, giving both girls a caring smile.

"No thank you, Bilbo."

Elle turned to the hobbit, patting the spot in front of her with her non-injured foot, a small smile on her face.

"Make yourself comfortable and eat with us, that's all I want."

Bombur had a taste test of the stew and beamed. "Dinner's ready!"

That evening, the company ate their dinner with long talks, jokes and laughter to each other and filled in what Elle had missed out on during their stay in Rivendell. Dinner was very appetizing and Elle was grateful for Bombur being an excellent cook, unlike herself.

For most of the evening they all gained in conversation with one another and separately to others. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Ori, Chari and Elle were talking amongst themselves while Ori showed Elle and Chari some of his drawing's he had done so far during their travel.

"Ori these are amazing." Chari beamed seeing the sketches of sceneries and a few members of the company, with some still a work in progress.

"Thank you," Ori blushed shyly, "I've been recording everything about this journey and wish to write a book about this quest in the end. I want to write and draw as much as possible with sketches of each member of the company who took part. Would it be alright if I do a sketch of you two?"

"Of course you can," Elle admired the scribe for doing what he enjoyed most, "We would be honored."

Chari's head was rested against Fili's chest, a small smile on her face as watched her sister and Kili acting all lovey-dovey. It was almost in jealousy, because she wished she and Fili would do that. But Fili asked that they keep their relationship a secret.

He had wanted to make sure that Thorin trusted Chari before he told him. He knew how suspicious his uncle could be. Chari lightly squeezed Fili's hand, which was wrapped around her waist, keeping her comfortably curled up on his lap.

Elle sat close next to Kili where he had lifted both her legs up to lay them across his knees and started to softly massage both her feet. It felt so nice to be pampered by him and let out a quiet giggle when he wiggled her toes playfully.

"Stop that," she snickered at him.

"Why? Does it tickle?" He grinned almost cruelly as the idea flooded his mind.

She stared at him in mock horror.

"Don't you dare! You're supposed to be looking after me, not torturing me." Her voice almost whined.

"Nay, I would never do that to you, you are too special." He whispered the words sensually and stared at her with a caring smile.

Bilbo, Chari, Ori and Fili clearly saw the two staring into each other's eyes lost in their own little world. Not far from them Thorin had pulled both Balin and Dwalin away, whispering closely to one another and each gave a nod before they left the company and made their way up a flight of stairs nearby. Thorin glanced over to his nephews and caught Fili looking up at him curiously. He directed his head towards where Balin and Dwalin had gone. Fili nodded slightly, before leaning down to Chari, whispering quietly in her ear.

"Sorry to kick you off, but Uncle wants to talk to me."

Chari turns to him grinning a little, nodding.

"It's ok."

She glances around, before rubbing her nose against his, pecking his lips quickly. She climbed off his lap, and he stood, walking swiftly over to where his uncle was headed.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly, once he came to a stop in front of them.

"We need to talk, privately. Bring Kili along as well."

Fili didn't know what he wanted to talk about and couldn't stop the sick feeling swelling up inside him. Somehow, he knew this wasn't going to end well. Sighing he did as told and went back over to Kili, kneeling beside him.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20– Thorin's talk**

"Uncle wants to talk." Kili furrowed his eyebrows at his brother.

"What about?"

"He didn't say," Fili gave an apologetic smile.

"But he wants to speak with us privately, now."

Elle was close enough hear what the brothers were saying and placed her hand over Kili's shoulder.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here."

"I don't want to leave you on your own."

"Chari, Bilbo and Ori are right here, along with the others," she pointed out and rubbed his shoulder softly.

"I'm fine, really."

Kili sighed heavily and placed his hand over her own giving her soft caring rubs.

"I won't be long, I promise."

Rolling her eyes, she giggled and gave a gentle shove at his shoulder.

"Go, you big goof."

Kili followed his brother away from the company and gave one last quick glance at her before she was out of sight from him.

He huffed in annoyance as they walked up the steps.

"What does he want to talk about?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure," Fili wanted to know himself.

"All I know is he wants to speak with us, along with Balin and Dwalin."

"So, it's like a family meeting?" Fili somehow knew that is what it was, but didn't say it.

"We'll soon find out."

The brothers came to the top of the stair case and followed around a corner to see Thorin standing outside a room.

"What's going on?" Kili just wanted to run back to his One to be at her side again. Fili felt the same.

"Come in," he directed them inside the room and closed the door behind him once his nephews were inside along with Balin and Dwalin.

"Alright, let's get this sorted." Balin announced as he wondered around the room in thought.

Dwalin stood not far with his arms folded, just like he always was. Thorin stood in front of Fili and Kili but before he could speak Gandalf had entered the room uninvited.

"Gandalf, this is a private matter. It doesn't concern you." Thorin scowled the wizard.

"Is that so?" He didn't seem to think otherwise, "Does this private matter have anything to do with the girls?"

Thorin shut his mouth tight, forming a tight line refusing to answer him.

"I thought as much," Gandalf sat in a large arm chair nearby and prepared the pipe in his hands.

"Anything involving them involves me, you shall remember that, Thorin."

Thorin growled lowly at the wizard but said nothing more.

"What is this about? Why can't Elle be here?" Kili was annoyed at him for acting like this.

"I think you know laddie," Balin was the next to speak to him.

"It's about you and the lass. We've all noticed you two have grown close and well, we need to talk about it."

Kili had half guessed this is what this private conversation was about.

"What about it?"

Balin gave a kind smile at him.

"We want to know what your intention is."

Kili looked at everyone in the room and gazed at the ground. He nervously licked his lips, unsure what to tell everyone. He needed to be honest with his family and tell them how he felt for Elle. He just wasn't sure if now was the right time. Something like this needed to be said with her in the room with him, not behind her back.

"I care about her," The words were falling out before he knew it himself and they continued without any thought, "At first I thought it was nothing but I now understand what I'm feeling. I love her...she's my **sanâzyung**."

Everyone stared at him. They were of course surprised by his answer, except Fili who remembered Kili saying the same thing before the Trolls.

Kili continued, feeling the need to talk more.

"There's a connection, I feel it grow stronger every day. It confused me beyond anything else I've ever experienced before in my life. I now understand my feelings and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Balin is the only one who stepped forward towards him.

"Are you sure she's your one?"

Kili nodded proudly.

"I'm positive. If this isn't love, I don't know what is."

Dwalin finally spoke, wanting to understand what the laddie was talking about.

"Does she feel the same?"

"S-she...it's complicated."

Dwalin only shook his head like an idiot.

"How?"

Kili tried to explain.

"We have spoken, this all scares her like it scares me but we know what we feel. She just needs a little bit of time to come to terms with everything. Finding her soulmate was as big a deal for her as it was for me."

Within seconds Fili was on him, both his arms wrapped around him and pressed his forehead against his brothers.

"I'm proud of you, **naddîth**."

Kili felt a load of relief wash over and smiled.

"Thank you, Fili."

Gandalf was the second the sound the happiest.

"I couldn't be anymore happier. Both you and Elle deserve happiness."

Dwalin still was lost for words, unable to form any as he stood back. Balin showed a growing smile for the young laddie, proud of this newly made news and was very happy about it. Everyone but Thorin had said something. He remained where he stood, where he has been standing in silent the whole time. He showed no sign of joy so Kili took it upon himself to make his uncle snap out of his shock.

"Uncle, please say something?"

Finally, Thorin looked as if he gained his senses again and slowly started to shake his head.

"No."

"No? W-what do you mean?" Kili started to feel afraid of what his uncle was saying.

Balin stepped up to Thorin with a look of confusion.

"Thorin, aren't you happy for your nephew?"

"She's not your One," Thorin didn't even look at his nephew as he spoke, "You're still young and your mind is playing tricks on you from this long journey. Whatever you're feeling isn't real. You should be focused on the quest and not on a woman. You'll stop this, do you understand?"

A horrible long silence was set in the room. His words were harsh and without care, like he meant every word of it. But there was still an uncertainty that lingered in his words, as if he wasn't fully convinced. But no matter, the damage was done.

Kili was hurt by his uncle's words and couldn't do anything other than stand there and stare at him. Fili was the only one who said something to break the silence.

"How could you say that?!"

Balin tried speaking to him.

"Thorin, I don't think he's confused."

Thorin didn't listen.

"No, she cannot be. This is only his destruction, nothing more. He should be focused on the quest!"

"I am focused!"

Kili had enough of his uncle's stubborn behavior.

"Why are you so against what I feel?"

"It's for your own sake! She'll continue with us but you'll keep your false feelings locked away. You'll do as your told!"

Kili wasn't going to follow his uncle's orders. Fili watched the exchange with wide eyes. He knew something like this would happen eventually. That was why he wanted to wait before telling anyone about him and Chari. He didn't want her to go through this.

"No."

Thorin groaned at his nephew.

"Kili-"

"No! I had to listen to you so now you will listen to me. I'm not a child anymore. I know what I feel is real, nothing you say or do will change that!"

Kili balled his fists as he felt his anger grew to a dangerous level.

"Kili, you were lucky enough to be allowed on this quest! Maybe I should've listened to your mother and left you behind. It was I who convinced her, and I'm starting to wonder if I should have!"

"I would've followed and you know that! I'm not a burden nor am I distracted in this company. Elle and I haven't done anything wrong, we only found each other, and what we feel is real. You can either accept that not, it's your choice." Kili spat back at his uncle, angrier than he's ever been in his life.

Thorin stared back dumbfounded at his nephew's words. He's been so stressed about this quest that he has forgotten about everything else that mattered. But why did it have to be now? Why not at the end when they reclaimed Erebor? This was only going to cause problems along the way, at least that is what his mind screamed at him.

But his heart said otherwise.

"Thorin?"

Dwalin now stepped forward to his closest friend, wondering what he was thinking in that thick head of his.

But he remained silent, unable to make words or move an inch.

Kili grew tired of this and shook his head, scoffing, his anger simmering.

"I didn't think you thought of Elle so lowly, she would be crushed if she was here. You don't realize how much she respects you and she would run into any battle by your side without hesitation!"

With his last words, he stormed out the room with an annoyed scoff and headed back to the company.

He was angry with his uncle. No, he was furious. How dare he speak so ill and judge his feelings for Elle. What had they done wrong to deserve it? Nothing, that's what! Kili could care less what Thorin had to say about it. If he couldn't give them his blessing, then so be it.

Never was he going to let go of Elle. She's his One, and they were destined. He came down and looked up to see Elle still in her spot almost like she was ready for sleep. Her eyes were half closed, and she was leaning her head against her sister's shoulder as her sister whispered to her in Spanish. Her eyes soon opened more seeing he had returned.

"Everything ok?" She asked tiredly with a smile.

"Everything is fine." He tried to sound convincing as he came to her side.

Elle saw the others return and noticed the hard glare Kili gave Thorin as the older dwarf gave a quick glance at him as he passed.

"What happened? Kili?"

"It doesn't matter now," he relaxed once he looked back at her and reached forward to move a long lock of hair behind her ear.

"You look very tired. Do you want to get some sleep?"

Elle hummed softly in agreement rubbing one of her eyes like a sleepy child. "Yeah, I'm just falling asleep here. Kili, is it ok if you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, here let me help you." He gently gathered her in his arms once again bridle style.

Elle was shifted and the stitches pulled against her skin making her hiss at the uncomfortable pressure.

"I so cannot wait to have these stitches out."

"I'm sorry they hurt, it won't be forever."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked around at everyone.

"Goodnight everyone."

"You're not staying?"

Ori looked almost disappointed.

"As much as I enjoy being with everyone again, I would much prefer to be sleeping in a soft bed than the hard ground." She gave an apologetic smile to them all.

"Night lass, hope you feel better in the morning."

Bofur gave a friendly wave, followed by the other's bidding their goodnights to her. Fili than approached them and kept his voice low for his brother.

"Are you coming back?"

"No, I'm going to stay with her." Kili knew his brother was still concerned after what happened before, but he just was too tired to talk about it now.

Elle gave a hopeful glance at Fili. "Is that ok?"

"Of course, I knew he will want to be with you anyway." He then looked back at his brother. "I'll speak with uncle, don't worry about it."

"Good luck."

Kili didn't know what his brother could say to change anything, but he wasn't going to stop him from trying. He departed with Elle in his arms and gave Thorin another hard glare as he made his way up the stairs. Elle wanted to ask what had happened between them both, but that is something she'll ask when they return to her room.

* * *

When they were gone, Fili stormed over to Thorin with a scowl upon his face.

"What's with you? How could you say all that to him?!"

"Not now, Fili." Thorin hissed harshly at him, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

He then left the company so he could have some time to himself. Everyone was confused what was going on to cause so much heat between the Durin's.

"What's that all about?" Gloin grunted an everyone agreed.

"Nothing that concerns anyone." Dwalin announced and shot them firm looks.

"Get rest, all of you."

No one dared question anymore and did as told.

Gandalf knew it was going to be a long night for them and chose to leave them to their own devices. He'll speak with Thorin again in the coming days, that much he was certain of.

Bilbo also departed back to his room that he was given as he had already missed the warm bed from his home and wanted to get as much sleep as possible in one before they continue their journey.

* * *

Fili exhaled in frustration with the way his uncle was behaving. He never thought of him to dislike Elle, something didn't add up. He wasn't going to get answers tonight though and figured he may as well get some sleep himself. Hopefully things will be clearer in the morning. Chari curled up by Fili, both settling down for the night a little farther from the group than normal.

"What's all that about?" Chari asked, confused.

Fili sighed wrapping an arm around Chari's waist protectively.

"Thorin doesn't approve of Elle and Kee. He basically forbade them from being together. But I know my brother, he's not going to listen to Thorin. Don't worry, he'll come around eventually."

Chari nodded, but turned in Fili's arms so they were facing each other.

"Is that why you don't want to tell anyone? Because you're afraid Thorin won't approve?" Chari asked in a small voice, looking at Fili with a worried look in her eyes.

Fili nodded, hanging his head as if in shame.

Chari noticed, and took his face in her hands, lightly rubbing her fingers against his cheeks.

"Fili, I'm not upset with you. I could never be upset with you for wanting your Uncle's approval. If you want to wait, then we'll wait. I won't push you. I know how much you look up to Thorin. If you think it's best, then we'll wait. I can be patient." Chari said in a soft voice, wishing him to look at her, instead of his hands.

When Fili's eyes finally meet her, Chari could see tears shining in them, though they didn't fall.

"Thank you. I just…. I want to make him proud." Fili said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I know you do. And I know he's proud of you. Fili, no matter what happens Thorin will always be proud of you. I see it every time he looks at you." Chari assures, lightly rubbing her fingers over his beard, electing a soft moan from him, nuzzling his head into her hands more.

"Come on, we best go to sleep. We'll have a long day ahead of us."

Chari nods, nuzzling up to his chest, lightly pulling her hands away from his face.

Fili lightly kissed her.

"Goodnight, **Amralime.** "Fili said, a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight _**Mi Amor.**_ " Chari says, smiling, before turning around, and settling into Fili's chest, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Khuzdul**

 **1\. Amralime** \- My Love


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Mulling it over**

When everything finally settled, Balin spoke quietly to his brother.

"I'm going to try and talk to Thorin."

"You think that's wise?" Dwalin spoke up, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Probably not, no, but I've got to try." Balin said, sighing.

Dwalin didn't stop him. Balin was wise and if anyone could talk to Thorin clearly right now it was him. Balin went to look for Thorin and found him not too far away.

Thorin sat under a heavily vined arch on a stoned bench, with his hands linked together and leaning forward. He looked to be deep in thought before he looked up to see Balin. He came forward and sat on the second stone bench in front of Thorin.

"I'm unsure what provoked you to say all that to Kili before, but you and the young laddie need to have a proper talk tomorrow. What's the reason you don't approve of Elle?"

"I never said such a thing." Thorin groaned out, "I care about Elle just as everyone else does, more strongly then I realize myself. I never said I disapprove or disliked her, or her sister."

 _I may be suspicious of them at times, but I could never dislike the two girls. They actually make this journey slightly more pleasant than I'd hoped. Mahal knows I would have bitten Kili's head off for the orc comment a while back had Elle not done it for me._ Thorin added in his head.

Hearing this, Balin relaxed now that he knew that it wasn't what he had suspected.

"Then, what is it?"

Thorin doesn't know if he should just be honest with his friend and cousin.

He didn't fully understand himself why he had reacted in such a way.

"I... I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Thorin exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose, like thinking of it all gave him a headache.

"I'm afraid this will be Kili's downfall. I fear if what he says it true it'll cause too many problems throughout this quest and the last thing this quest needs is more problems to be piled in. Elle already got hurt, we almost lost her, and Kili wasn't himself for days. This evening was the first time I saw Kili have life in him since we got here."

"Don't you think that just proves she is indeed his one love, that they are destined to be together by Mahal?"

Thorin knew he was right.

"I know, it's just...It's rare to find your one love, most go on in life never knowing. Now one of my sister's sons has found it and I just don't know what to think of it."

Balin understood what he was saying.

"Aye, you're right about that. We've all noticed how they two are around each other, it just goes to prove how much they care about one another."

"It's not just that though," Thorin brought the subject on Elle.

"Kili is a good fighter, reckless, but brave. Elle is skilled too, especially after only having started learning with Kili a few weeks ago, but it's how she reacts. It's like she's running into a battlefield without care of her own life. It's her I fear most."

"The lass is much tougher then you suspect."

"Aye, no doubt there. It's how she handles it though. She threw herself at those orc's not thinking of the danger she was putting herself in. If I hadn't gone after her...I don't know."

"She made a mistake, we all do."

Thorin knew you learn from your mistakes and move on, that is how it works.

"I know, I only hope she'll think next time before acting out. Her skills need work but what she performed with the trolls and orcs, she fought like a warrior."

"Aye, she did. Do you remember those scars on her stomach? And on her legs and arms?" Balin asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

This caused Thorin to pause. He had been so worried about her life, that he hardly noticed them, but he did remember seeing scars covering her entire upper torso, both recently and before the Trolls. He also remembered that one night Elle told them about her Papa, how an edge of a scar covered the side of her neck, went up behind her ear, and even down into her shirt.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Thorin growled out, not wanting to think about how those scars could've formed.

"I overheard Chari speaking with Fili about it the other day. She mentioned that she was worried that the elves may find them. When Fili asked why that mattered, Chari said that would require reliving memories they would rather forget." Balin paused, allowing Thorin to mull over the information.

"I believe there is much more to their past we don't know. Don't pressure her too much to tell you, let her tell when she's ready. She hasn't even told Kili or Fili yet. I suspect Chari went through the same thing Elle did. They're both full of courage but they're also fragile lasses." Balin let those words sink in to Thorin.

Balin gave a pat on his shoulder and departed, leaving Thorin to his thoughts alone once more.

* * *

Kili gently opened the door to Elle's room, and walked in, shutting it with his foot. He gently laid her on her bed, tucking her in gently, as if any sudden movement would rip open her stitches.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" He asked quietly, sitting by her side on the bed sheets.

"There is." She leaned back against the pillows, looking at him blankly.

"You can start of by telling me what happened between you and Thorin."

Kili shook his head with a weak smile.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Everything will be fine tomorrow."

"Really?" She wasn't convinced, "I saw the way you looked at him, it was a look of hate. What has he done to make you so angry?"

Kili sighed and sat closer to her.

"He just said some things and I'm not happy with him right now. It'll pass tomorrow, don't worry."

"What did he say?"

Kili crawled up next to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side and planting a kiss against her head.

"Just stupid stuff, don't worry about it."

She wanted to argue more but honestly was too tired to continue, so she leaned into his side letting out a soothing hum.

"Thank you for staying."

"My pleasure, I'd never leave you alone if you didn't want it."

He helped her lay down on the bed and stayed close as he kept his arm wrapped around her.

"You've already attached yourself to me, it's too late for escape." She joked lightly.

"Why would you want to escape me?" He teased.

"I don't know," she giggled, "I'll think of a reason." He snickered softly against her.

"Well, until you think of something you're stuck with me."

Elle just realized now that they were both lying in bed together and felt her cheeks heat up. She repressed memories from when she was younger, knowing that Kili would never do anything to her like that. It felt different in a bed then out in the wilderness in their own bedrolls, even though they often pulled them together and snuggled. He was holding her differently too, more protectively then usual and she felt a strange warmth swell in her. Could it be what Kili has been trying to say?

"I... I think I can feel it." Elle said, leaning into his touch, feeling content.

Kili smiled, holding her tighter.

"I feel it too."

"It's so strange," she whispered tiredly, "I don't even know if this is real or not?"

"I know it scares you, but it's real. It's for us and nothing will ever come between it." Elle wanted to believe that, embrace it, but her fear remained giving her doubt. She tried to ignore this and shuffled closer to Kili and breathed in his musky scent.

"Night, Kili." She felt his lips once more press against her head and closed her eyes to get some sleep.

"Night **amralime.** " Kili says, before settling in and drifting off to.

* * *

 **Double update! Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews welcome!**


	23. Chapter 22

**WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THIS IS TRIGGERING FOR YOU, PLEASE SKIP PAST THE ITALICS. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Nightmare**

 _A young Avarielle and Charisse were cowering in their room, in the back of the closet, hidden beneath their soft clothes. Charisse was curled in her sister's lap, holding close a wolf pup, as if for comfort. Avarielle's subconscious told her the pup's name was Vargrin. Avarielle held her sister and wolf close, trying to sooth them as tears streamed down both the girl's cheeks. There was a handprint on Avarielle's face, bright red, as if someone had recently struck her. They could hear their father's and mother's screams as they fought in the kitchen down the hall._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you! What possessed you to hit Avarielle?! She's only a child!" Papa shouted._

 _"She needed to be disciplined! I was spanked a few times, and I turned out fine! How is this any different?!" Their mother screamed back._

 _"Because you smacked her across the face! Over a broken dish! She is only seven years old! There is a big difference between spanking, and slapping, Loranne!" Papa shouted louder._

 _It was silent for a moment, before there was a loud smacking sound, like one of them struck the other._

* * *

 _Avarielle was cowering in her room, hiding under the bed. She was older, though. Maybe thirteen, or so. Her subconscious told her that her sister was hiding in the closet, somewhere that no one could find her. Her door was slammed open, making a loud banging noise._

 _"Avarielle! Where are you, you little brat!" her mother's voice yelled, as she walked back down the hall to the family room._

 _Avarielle waited a moment, thinking her mother had left. She crawled out of the bed, and peaked her head around the door frame. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her hair, slamming her small body into the ground._

 _"There you are, you bitch. Let's have a talk, girl to girl!" her mother taunted, in a sickly-sweet voice, dragging Avarielle down the hall kicking and screaming. Avarielle's heart was pounding, fear flooding her senses._

 _The last time her mother said that, she ended up with broken ribs, and several lashes on her back. Already, her back ached, as though the torture had started._

 _Her mother took her by the arm, and cuffed her to a pole in their apartment wall. She cuffed her other arm to the space heater nearby, so her back faced her mother. Avarielle had been able to scratch her mother's face, and she could feel the blood underneath her finger tips. Avarielle bit her lip. She knew she was screwed now._

 _"Oh! Now you're in for it now, you little brat!" her mother snarled._

 _Soon, the young girl began to scream._

* * *

Kili was awoken from his sleep when the form against him stirred and mumbled under their breath. Turning his head, he saw Elle clinging against his sleeved tunic with tears streaming down her face. She let out a shout, then a whimper, as if she was being injured in her dreams.

"Ava?" Worry filled his voice, as he tried to wake her from whatever nightmare she was having.

"Ava, wake up. Ava!"

He shook her shoulder until she jolted awake. She let out a sharp gasp and sat up on the bed with fright. Her eyes shot open and breathed heavily, almost like a heart attack, as she placed her hand against her chest, trying to calm the erratic beating, tears in her eyes. He sat up beside her and wrapped both his arms around her shaking body cradling her like child, rubbing her back gently with soothing hushes as she sobbed into his chest.

"It was only a dream, it's over now." He murmured against her hair.

Pained whimpers left her quivering lips as she tried to lean into Kili more, trying to gain as much comfort from him as she could.

"I wasn't fast enough. And it hurt, so, so much. It was like my back was on fire." Elle mumbled, tears falling down her face, as she nuzzled her face in Kili's chest.

"It's alright now. Everything will be alright." Kili said, trying to calm her, though he was extremely confused as to what she was talking about.

After a few moments, Elle collected herself, her tears slowing to a halt.

"I- I need to tell you. Everything. If I don't, these nightmares won't stop." Elle said, her voice steadying out, as she took in deep breaths, though there was still a small tremor when she spoke.

"I'm all ears. But, let's wait till the morning, Ava. You need some sleep." Kili stressed, hoping that she'd at least try to sleep again.

He knew they had at least a few hours till sunrise, and some sleep is better than no sleep. Elle nodded, her face still buried in his chest.

"Try to get some sleep, **ghivashel**. I'll be right here when you wake up." Kili soothed.

She continued letting out quiet whimpers for a while longer as he rubbed her arm soothingly. Kili stayed awake the whole time until she was asleep again, and when she finally was, he studied her tear stained and peaceful face.

What happened to you? Who hurt you so badly? Kili wondered, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

He laid back down, her head resting peacefully on his chest as he held her close, nuzzling his head in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. He wanted to talk about it with her, to find out much more in her life and what pain she has suffered. He thought that maybe he could make it better for her. He continued laying there on the bed with her snugged closely to his side. Her breathing returned to normal after she fell asleep and remained like that. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He'd walk to the ends of Middle-Earth and back again, just to make her smile. She was everything he wanted and he never wanted to lose her. He stared at the ceiling in thought before he too closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, though it was difficult with so much on his mind.

By the time the sun began to peek through the clouds, Kili still stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. He hadn't slept at all since Elle first woke up, worried she may have another nightmare. Thankfully, she did not. Though, she did mumble the names of her family at times. To try and prevent other nightmares from popping up, he ran his fingers through her hair, and mumbled soothing words to her. It seemed to keep the nightmares at bay, though it did nothing to help calm his mind and let him sleep.

It wasn't much later, that there was a knock on the wooden door. The door opened quietly, though Kili heard it, his senses as sharp as a hawk. Kili watched as a dark-haired, female Elf entered the room. When the elf saw him, she let out a small gasp.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." She said in a low voice, "I brought some breakfast and was going to draw a bath up for her. I figured she would like one."

The second Kili saw the elf wasn't going to be a problem, he smiled softly.

"I think she'll like that very much, she should wake soon."

"I know, that's why I came this early." The elf came closer to the bed and placed the tray on the bedside table, "My name is Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond."

His eyes widen slightly hearing this.

"My apologies, milady. I would have given a proper greeting if I'd known who you were."

"All forgiven," Arwen smiled sweetly, setting the food on the bedside table.

Then, she glanced down at Elle, almost in awe of her. She glanced back to the dwarf, whose name she still didn't know, as she brushed her hands over her skirt and gently cleared her throat.

"While you both eat I'll go get some heated water and prepare a bath for her. I've brought up some scrambled eggs on toast with a side of some fruit. I also made her favorite, scones with strawberry jam and cream."

Kili looked over to see the food made.

"There her favorite?"

"According to her little sister, yes." Arwen grinned softly and turned to head towards the bath chambers, "Enjoy, there's plenty there."

It was only a moment after Arwen had left the room that Elle hummed lightly and pressed herself up against Kili's chest.

Kili gave a quick peck on top her head, "Morning."

"Mmmm, morning," She murmured letting out a yawn, "What time is it?"

"Still early." She batted her lashes gently before shifting her head up to face him better, only to frown lightly to see his tiredness.

"Kili, didn't you sleep?"

He breathed out heavily through his nostrils and shook his head slowly

"Not really. It's ok though, as long as you're feeling better."

But she wasn't happy hearing this, she felt guilty.

"It's my fault, I kept you up all night."

" **Amrâl** , don't blame yourself."

"You haven't had enough sleep for four nights' now," her hand ran over his stubble beard making him purr like a cat being petted, "It's not good for your health."

"You need not worry," He smiled through his tiredness but it soon faded, "Last night though, when you were having nightmares you woke up more than twice, confused and full of emotions. Only the first time you woke was the worst and all I want to do is make everything better for you, seeing you so upset tears me apart."

Elle hummed, nodding her head.

"Yea. They weren't so much dreams as they were memories" Elle paused, biting her lip.

"I haven't had them in the longest time. Having to relive that…" Elle trailed off, shivering slightly.

Kili held her closer, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I know you don't feel comfortable talking about it, but remember I'll always be there for you whenever you want." Kili said, looking down at her lovingly.

Elle nodded, relishing in the warmth she felt being this close to Kili.

"I know, and I love that. I meant what I said last night." Kili gave her a weird look.

"Yes, I remember what I said, don't give me that look." Elle admonished, lightly hitting his chest. Kili blushed, realizing that he'd been staring.

"I've got to tell you. It's eating me inside not telling you. I just don't know if Chari will want everyone to know. Let me talk to her today, see what she says."

Kili nodded, looking down at her with a look Elle couldn't quite place. Carefully she pushed herself up and leaned forward towards him and gave a quick kiss. He craved her warm lips against his own and wanted it to last longer but didn't push it. Instead he smirked and gently rubbed his nose against her own causing a sweet giggle to sound from her. Her head then creased in confused when a fresh smell hit her nostrils, "Is someone cooking?"

"Someone did." Kili said, gesturing to the food tray by the bedside table. Elle turned, and grinned.

"Oh, that looks amazing," Sitting up, her eyes were quick to see the next plate of food.

"Dear Lord, scones with strawberry jam and cream?"

"That's right," Kili sat up against the headboard, "Your favorite."

"How did you know that?" She questioned with a playful look.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly in a teasing way.

"Let's just say a little bird told me."

She gave him the same look he had been giving her, making him snicker, "Don't give me that look. Come on, dig in before it goes cold."

The two sat upright on the bed together as they ate the scrambled eggs and toast along with the small fruit pieces.

"How does your wound feel?" Kili asked, biting into the toast.

"Much better than yesterday, the elven medicine has helped the healing a lot." Elle replies, licking her fingers clean of strawberry juice.

"That's good to hear." Kili then had a question on his mind he's wanted to ask and after taking a mouthful and swallowing it he went for it.

"Elle, may I ask you a question? About your dreams?"

Elle froze, and averted her gaze down to her legs. Her hand subconsciously reached up to her neck where her scar was. He then suggested an idea.

"How about I ask and you decide if you want to answer it or not?"

She figured one question would be ok. Though it depended on what the question was.

"Just one question?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Just one, then I promise I won't ask anymore."

She finished the last bit of fruit and put the plate aside and gathered the small plate of scones in her lap. She nodded sitting cross legged on the bed in front of him and offered him a scone.

Kili ate it whole and let out a pleased hum. "These are pretty good," he said between bites.

"There amazing," Elle moaned, stuffing one in her mouth, chewing slowly to savor the flavor.

It was now Kili's turn, "As I said, last night you woke up more than twice from dreams, crying or whimpering and I tried to calm you down. However, that wasn't all. You also mumbled a lot, mostly of your family. But few times you said another name that you've never mentioned before."

Her brows drew together at him, unsure of what he was speaking of and waited for him to ask.

"Who's Vargrin?"

That wasn't the question she was expecting. Though, it wasn't hard to answer, but at the same time it was super difficult. She hadn't thought of Vargrin in so long, because it hurt too much.

"Vargrin was a friend," She nodded, smiling a little,

"I don't know if he's still alive or not, I just hope he's ok."

"So umm-"

Kili licked his lips and shifted in his spot as a strong feeling of jealousy rushed through him, "-was he...close to you?"

She noticed the redness forming on his face and snickered softly at his jealousy.

"He was my best friend. I saved his life and he saved mine, he trusted me and we looked out for one another."

Kili couldn't help the jealousy growing inside. She was his. No one was going to take that away, not even this Vargrin. Never had he felt such a feeling before and didn't know if it was going to drive him crazy or not.

Elle, chuckled deciding she'd teased him enough.

"Relax, Kili. Vargrin is – was a wolf." Elle corrected, her gaze falling.

It just seemed easier to say it that way, as if he were truly gone.

"I haven't seen him in years, but I just hope he's ok."

Immediately he relaxed and exhaled deeply.

"Oh."

Sudden warmth developed against his cheeks and ears showing his embarrassment. She snickered softly and leaned up on her knees with the last two remaining scones in her hands.

"I care about you." He stared at her after her spoken words.

"I care about you too."

"I know," She already knew that, "I just felt I needed to tell you, after yesterday I didn't remember if I told you straight up or not. I just want..."

She went silent with words that failed to be said.

"What is it you want?"

She stared unsure how to respond to him. Though she said she wouldn't need any time to decide her feelings, she was still hesitant. The last person she let in got hurt. She couldn't bear to let that happen to Kili. Though, this was different. She smiled nervously and offered another scone to him, which he took.

"Honestly, I want to be able to trust people blindly, without suspecting they have ulterior motives. I trust you, Kili, so don't give me that look," Elle says, noticing the offended look on his face.

"But other people, not so much. I know that everyone in the company cares, and would never do anything to hurt me or Chari, but that little voice in the back of my head tells me something else." Elle looks down her lap, before looking back up at Kili, a nervous look on her face. Kili listened closely as he ate the scone offered.

"I don't want to lose you, or anyone in this company. I'll be torn apart if something bad were to happen."

"We're all worried about that, you're not the only one to be afraid. **Amrâl** , everyone has their own fears but you cannot keep thinking the worst. Start thinking of the good things and how lucky we all are to have you with us, and how lucky I am to have met you."

She ate her last scone leaving a little bit of cream on the corner of her mouth. He noticed this and without thinking reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb. She watched him with a warm blush as he did this and sucked his thumb to get the missed cream himself.

"For a reckless young dwarf, you sure know how to make a lady blush," She softly said with a small smile.

Without answering he spread his legs open shifting closer and tugged her carefully closer to have her sit in his lap with both her legs on either side of him. The position heated up her face and bit her lip nervously as she tried to look away from him. Kili held a warm smile on his face as both his hands moved. One rubbed continuously up and down along her arm which his other brushed locks of hair behind her ear. He took in her beauty and his smile grew at the sight. Soon he cupped her heated cheek and moved her head to look at him.

"You won't lose anyone. I promise." Elle bit her lip harder, knowing he couldn't promise her that, though she nodded, gazing into his chocolate eyes lovingly.

Then, the door to the washroom opened. Out walked Arwen, a bucket of water in her arms.

Elle scrambled off Kili's lap, gaping in shock, as she walked closer to the lady, looking like a kid in the candy store.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Arwen said, a small smile forming on her face as she placed the heated water bucket on the ground.

"Not at all." Kili said, grinning cheekily. This caused Elle to snap out of her shock.

"Lady Arwen. Sweet Jesus. If I wasn't just talking with Kili I'd say I was dreaming. It is an honor to meet you, my lady." Elle said, her face heating up, as she bows her head slightly in respect.

Arwen let out a melodious laugh.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Avarielle."

Kili watched the scene, a grin growing on his face at the utter happiness on Elle's face. That's all he wanted, was for her to be happy. He slid off the bed, his grin ever present, as he walked over to the two women, who stood a few feet apart.

"You and Lady Arwen should spend some time today together. I'm sure there's lots you can talk about."

Elle turned to him, her mouth opened in shock.

"Are you sure?" she asks, not wanting him to feel like she was kicking him out.

"Positive." He said.

Elle smiled brightly.

"Alright. As long as you promise to get some sleep." Kili gave her a smirk.

"I promise." He said, holding out his pinky. Elle rolled her eyes, linking hers before the two separated.

"Make sure you spoil her." Kili told Arwen, turning to her.

"She'll be spoiled rotten" Arwen said, a small smile at watching the two together.

Kili stepped towards Elle, pecking her cheek lightly.

"I will find you later. Have fun." He said, giving her a grin.

Elle grinned, as the two women watched him leave the room.

She looked at Arwen again and saw the beaming smiling she gave.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask with the same smile.

"You and I are going to be talking about that" she said directing at Kili who now disappeared down the stairs, "But first, let's get your bath made."

* * *

 **Khuzdul:**

 **1\. ghivashel -** Treasure of all treasures

 **2.** **Amrâl -** Love


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Kili's talk with Thorin & Time with Arwen**

Kili headed back to the company knowing he and Thorin needed to talk. He was still angry at him after what he said last night, especially about Ava. It just didn't make sense why he didn't approve of them. The only way he was going to find out was if he talked to him. But it didn't matter the outcome, he wasn't going to ever leave Ava because of his uncle.

It was rather still early, the sun only just rising sending rays of light through Rivendell and Kili took in the beauty of it. The elves home was very beautiful; he'll admit the peace it held and the beauty it gave was a truly gifted sight. He could stay here for years and never get board of it. He arrived and looked around to see most the company still sleeping. Fili sat up on the leafy vine railing eating the remaining strew from the other night, Chari curled into his side, and he grinned once he saw his younger brother.

"Kili, it's rather early. Did you get much sleep?"

Kili gave his best smile in return, "No, not really. But it's fine, I'll have a better sleep tonight."

Chari uncurled from Fili's side, as they both hopped down, giving him a concerned look.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Ava just had some bad dreams is all."

"Is she ok?" Chari interjected, concerned.

"She'll be fine. She's spending the morning with the elves, I think she needs it, to have a day to herself."

Fili agreed. Chari slipped away from the two, after whispering in Fili's ear.

"I think your right. So, you haven't forgotten about your older brother than huh?" He teased, as he watched Chari leave, trying to make sure she was alright, until she disappeared from sight.

"Impossible," Kili smiled before it left again.

"Where's Uncle?"

"Waiting for you," He directed his head over to the vine covered archway.

"He didn't come back last night to sleep. I think he's also been up all night."

Both the brothers headed through the archway that leads them into an open plant enclosure.

Thorin was leaning over the railing looking out over the view in deep thought before hearing footsteps. He gazed to his side to see his nephews standing at a distance from him, both not looking any better than yesterday. Sighing heavily, he moved away from the railing and stepped towards them both.

"How did you two rest?"

Kili shrugged, "Could've been better…."

Thorin didn't wait anymore to speak, not even allowing Fili to answer the question.

"I owe you an apology," Kili raised his head from where he was looking at his boots, as he wasn't expecting to hear this right away.

"I didn't handle things well last night and I spoke thing's I can't take back, but I'm very sorry I said it and I hope you both will forgive me."

Fili and Kili looked at one another and faced him once again in utter surprise, but relief.

"I forgive you…." Kili answered, maybe a little too quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"How come you said it though?" Fili questioned for his brother, "It was obvious you didn't approve. What's made you change your mind?"

Thorin sighed heavily at his nephews.

"I reacted wrongly, what I said I cannot take back but I regret them. I panicked, and I'm sorry for that. Elle means a lot to everyone in this company and I know she means more to you, I see that now."

Thorin stepped closer to his nephews and placed both his hands on their shoulders, staring into their wide eyes.

"My sister's sons, you both mean more to me than all of Erebor's gold. I'd be lost without either of you. You both have grown so quickly over the years and I couldn't be prouder. Your father would be very proud as well of the both of you."

At the mention of their father their hearts beat against their chest heavily. Fili looked away to avoid eye contact as his eyes swelled and bit his bottom lip. Kili continued to stare directly at him, his eyes too swelled but didn't dare to let any tears fall.

"You, my youngest nephew, have my blessing."

"You mean it?" Kili felt the corners of his lips twitch up hearing his uncle.

"Elle needs someone to look after her and there is no one better then you, and Fili. I know you'll look after her just as we all will. But Kili, if what you say is true, then follow your heart."

Both uncle and nephew touched foreheads together for a moment.

"There are some concerns I need to discuss with you, however."

"What kind of concerns?" Kili asked, breaking the contact, stepping back with a weary look on his face.

"Firstly, I want Dwalin to start sparing with her. Her skills are good but need a little more work, also I need her to be prepared and in control if there was ever to be another ambush."

Kili nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Secondly, I want to say this. Not to embarrass you, but to keep a promise."

Fili began to snicker slightly, figuring out where the conversation was going.

"O-ok, what is it?" Kili asks, furrowing his eyebrows concerned.

Thorin roughly cleared his throat and straighten himself.

"You two may be together, but I want to ask you to not _lay_ with her during this quest, not until after we reclaim Erebor. Can you do that?"

Kili felt a rush of heat and embarrassment wash over his face while Fili let out a gently snorted chuckle.

"I want you to promise you won't, for the better."

"I promise" Kili said, while glaring at his brother, who continued to grin and hold in broken giggles. Kili really wanted to hit him.

"Thank you." Thorin leaned back a tad, exhaling.

"Head back to the company. I'll meet you both back their shortly."

Thorin let out a deep chuckle as he watched Kili begin to chase Fili through the archway, while Fili's laughter grew louder with every step. Before the start of the quest, Thorin couldn't remember the last time he saw his nephews like this, and it warmed his hardened heart to see it once again.

* * *

Elle was sitting in the bathtub, which was much more extravagant than she imagined. It was a claw tub, with gold feet, though the tub itself was a shining white color, glistening in the rising sun. The scents of the soap seemed to wash away all her worries. She had never felt so relaxed before, and she loved it. She found herself more relaxed around Arwen than she imagined she would be. As she was bathing herself, washing soap through her hair, her and Arwen merely talked. Arwen was very curious about how Elle had gotten there, what Earth was like, everything. Though she never asked, Elle knew Arwen wanted to know more about her scars. She was appreciative that Arwen didn't ask. Now, she just didn't want to worry about anything.

Not long after Kili had left that morning, Chari came in, and smiled at Arwen, before helping Elle wash her hair. Chari joined in with stories of her own, and it was very peaceful. Now, Chari was running a comb through Elle's long hair, while Arwen washed her legs with soap. Elle protested her doing so, but Arwen just gave her this look, like an 'I'm not changing my mind, so don't even try to get me to.'

Elle took in a deep breath, before releasing it slowly.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in years. Thank you, Arwen." Elle thanked the elf for about the hundredth time that morning. Arwen merely giggled.

"Tis, no trouble at all." She said, grinning.

The bandages on Elle's torso were removed, and now long stitches stretched across her entire thigh, and her stomach. She knew it would scar, and she was slightly pleased with that. To her, every scar had a story, and a reminder that she was strong. She, however, hadn't yet asked Chari about whether to tell Kili and Fili, not wanting to break the tranquil air that had appeared.

"I am glad you found your other half. The dwarves are lucky to have you with them. I will miss your company when you leave." Arwen said, gently rubbing her hand across Elle's feet.

"We'll miss you as well, Arwen. And though we'd love to stay, the dwarves are our family, and nothing will separate us." Chari said, beginning to braid her sister's hair.

"Speaking of dwarves, tell me about the young one." Arwen says mischievously, a glint in her eye.

"Kili?" Elle asked, receiving a nod in return.

"He's…." Elle paused. There were so many things she could say, but she was at a loss.

"Are you both more than friends?" Arwen asked with a bright smile.

Elle bit her lip, nodding.

"He says I'm his One."

Arwen nearly dropped the sponge into the water, though regained herself.

"He's your other? Valar above, that's wonderful news! You're so lucky." Arwen said, with a hint of sadness in her eyes, though she truly was happy for her new friend.

Elle looked down at her toes, deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" Chari asks, noticing the look on her sister's face, as she comes to sit beside her face, having finished with her hair.

"I'm scared. He's been nothing but kind, and loving. He's perfect. But... I've never felt this way before. I can feel the connection, and I know he would never hurt me, but, I'm scared. So much has happened to me that you don't know, sis. I'm just terrified of history repeating itself, I guess." Elle said, looking at her sister with a look of fright and sadness.

Arwen remained quiet, before her eyes widen a fraction. She wasn't stupid. She knew what Elle was implying. Her sister, however, seemed to be blissfully ignorant.

"Your fear is understandable, Nin mellon, but most never find their other." Arwen gently laid her hand on Elle's arm comfortingly, while her sister merely looked confused.

"I saw it in his eyes; he's in love with you. I can see that you love him too. You shouldn't ignore or run away from this. It will only get more painful the longer you leave it. You must listen to your heart. Deep down, you know Kili would never do that to you." Arwen looked deep in her eyes.

Elle nodded, knowing it was true. She looked down shamefully. She hated herself for hurting Kili like this. She knew Kili was perfect for her, but she didn't believe she deserved such a man. He was too perfect for her. After all she had done, all she had been through, she didn't know how to love another. But, she knew she had to learn how to.

* * *

The group decided to walk around for the day, and just enjoy the serenity.

Elle dressed in a light green elven dress. The dress went to the floor, and had a small train behind it. The underneath layers were white, which you could see through a slit in the front of the dress. The sleeves went to her elbows, though there were frilly things that were attached to the ends of the sleeves, which went to the floor as well.

Wanting to be careful with her stitches, and not trip on her dress, Elle wore a pair of silver flats. They had a black string in the front, that laced around her ankle, preventing it from coming off. After Arwen and Chari were sure that Elle wouldn't fall, her balance was still shaky, the trio set out. They walked all day, until lunch. They then stopped by the kitchen to eat some food. They had sat at a table in the corner, food already having been set out, at Arwen's request. Before they dug in, however, Bilbo walked in, looking around curiously.

"Bilbo, what brings you here?" Chari beamed, having missed the little hobbit that morning.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude." He patted his sides like he often does when he's nervous. "I was merely exploring; it is a rather beautiful place."

"Master hobbit would you care to join us?" Arwen offered, having heard how the hobbit was taking part in Thorin's company.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a burden – "

"Bilbo." Elle cut in quickly.

"How many times do I say you're not a burden? I would very much like for you to join us, if you want to that is. There's plenty of food." Elle insisted, looking at Bilbo hopefully.

He hesitated, but it looked like he was considering it.

"Well, I am famished." He said.

"Please, Bilbo. Have a seat." Chari offered another besides Elle, a grin on her face.

Bilbo's hunger only seemed to grow, the closer he got to the table.

Once they all were seated, they started to dig in. Arwen was the next to speak.

"So, tell me, what were your adventures like after you left Bree?"


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Jealousy and Fights**

Fili and Kili were both sitting up on top of the heavily vine covered railing, besides two arches that held up the roof hovering over them. Kili had chased Fili, though not for long before giving up, knowing he was just messing with him. Kili swore, however, that he would get back at his brother for it if he got the chance. They both were eating some left-over stew from last night, and Fili tried to make small talk with him.

"When are you going to ask her?" Kili knew he was referring to Elle, but didn't understand what he meant.

"Ask her what?"

"Ask her to court you," He chuckled his answer, "She's your One, isn't she?"

"Of course, I'm not mistaken." Kili sighed lightly, "It's just complicated."

"I know. She's scared, but there is no harm in asking her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She rejects me." Kili answered with too much worry.

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen. She's even told you herself she feels the same way. Dwarves only love once, and everyone sees how much you both love each other." Kili smiled a little.

"She's not the only one that's scared."

"Well, get used to it. This feeling will never blow over; Your stuck with it forever." Fili said, glancing over at his brother.

Spending the rest of his life with her was all he wanted. The more Kili thought about it, he realized that Elle has been on his mind so much he has forgotten about Erebor. He didn't dare speak of this, knowing Thorin might get a little, no **more** on edge, than he was last night.

"I'm not the only one, everyone is thinking the same thing and uncle has given you his blessing."

"What about **amâd**?"

Fili's dimples appeared beside a wide smile.

"She may be worse than uncle sometimes but you and I both know our mother. She'll give you her blessing and she'll adore Elle."

Kili believed him but there was something else.

"I want to keep it traditional. I don't want to rush in and ask, I want to do it right." He placed his empty bowl down and searched his pocket, pulling out a small piece of wood that looked like was only half crafted. Fili tilted his head at it.

"Are you crafting something for her?"

"Aye, it's not done but I want to get it finished before asking her about courting."

He fiddled with the half-finished wooden wolf figure in his fingers.

"Ava spoke about a wolf she used to own and I could feel how much she missed him. I wanted to do something special."

"She'll love it **naddîth** ," Fili beamed brightly, "I'm proud of you, we all are."

"Thank you **nadad** ," Kili felt proud of himself as well, "I never thought I would find my **sanâzyung.** "

"None of us do. Something rare isn't expected to happen," Fili slid down from the railing followed by his brother, "But it's happened to you and she's the perfect woman."

Kili smiled warmly. "She is. I couldn't wish for anything more."

The brothers spent a little more time with one another until Fili was called by Thorin, probably something Kili would find boring and didn't have interest in. Right now, he wanted to find Elle again. He wanted to see her beautiful smile and run his fingers through her lush hair, then hold her and never let go. He made his way up the stairs and looked around him to see if he could spot her at a distance or something. A familiar voice caught in his ears and beamed knowing it all too well, though the words she spoke were muffled. Picking up his pace he came around a corner to right away saw her. But his smile faded at what he saw.

Elle, his one love, was hugging the hobbit ever so closely. Too closely. The sight set a fiery boil in his blood and his hands balled until the skin turned white.

'That little rat.' He thought to himself bitterly.

He had never felt so much jealousy before, it made him feel sick. What if he loses Elle to Bilbo? No, he couldn't think like that. He will fight for her if he must. No one was going to win over what was his.

With fury and anger in his heart, he stormed off, a dark look and scowl set firmly upon his face. He decided he would wait until the hobbit was alone. He'll make the message clear to him.

Elle was his, and his alone.

* * *

Lunch had been a very peaceful and lovely experience for both Elle and Bilbo. After such a journey Bilbo was grateful to be in Rivendell. He had even considered staying behind and letting the dwarves continue, they wouldn't stop him. But then Elle and Chari came to mind and he didn't want to disappoint them. They had been nothing but kind to him and they were his only friends.

"Elle, I have something for you." Arwen said, reaching into her pocket.

"You do?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"My father took it off you when you were brought here. I asked to hold on to it, so it would be returned to you when you awoke. I forgot, until now."

Arwen handed the girl a locket. It was shaped like a heart, and it looked like it had been freshly polished.

Elle gasped, taking the necklace in her hands. She hadn't laid eyes on the locket since she told the dwarves of her Papa's fate. Looking at it always brought back bad memories. A horrible feeling rose in her gut, and she felt like she would be sick.

Bilbo's eyebrows furrowed, and wondered why a necklace could cause such a reaction from his friend. He then recognized the locket that Elle always wore. The last time Elle took off the locket, or ever looked at it, was when she told the company of what happened to her Papa.

Her silence was enough to make the others notice.

"Elle? Are you okay?" Chari asked her sister hesitantly.

She was snapped back to reality and looked around at everyone with wide, tearful eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Her voice was no more than a whisper before she hurried out the room, tears falling from her eyes, the locket clutched in her fist.

Arwen was about to follow her, intent on apologizing, but was stopped by Bilbo.

"Maybe I can try talking to her. She's spoken to me a lot so far, it's about time I return the favor."

She smiled lightly and agreed and Bilbo made his way out to follow Elle's trail. It didn't take long for him to find her sitting at a bench under a rounded arch with her head hung low. The soft whimpers were enough to make his heart ache for her and slowly crept forward.

"Elle?"

A red tear stained face was greeted to him, though she tried to hide her tears, and he looked at her in sympathy.

"Oh Elle," He exhaled sadly, "Y-you can talk to me about anything, like me to you, remember?"

Elle sniffled and wiped the back of her hands over her face to dry her tears.

"Thank you, Bilbo," She whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "But I don't know if I can..."

Bilbo stepped closer and was now standing next to her. "I…I'm not the best to talk, but I do enjoy listening."

Hearing this made her smirk lightly, "I know you do, you're a good hobbit Bilbo Baggins." She wiped the rest of her face with her sleeved dress not knowing what else to clean her face on.

"I would offer you a handkerchief but unfortunately I left it behind with my rush out." Bilbo said patting his pockets, "Would…. would you rather I leave?"

Elle didn't need to look up as she was already mostly eye level with him due to his height. She bit her bottom lip without realizing and gave a small smile.

"No, you can stay."

Exhaling she tried to get a hold on her emotions, "I just don't know what to do or think anymore."

Bilbo now stood in front of her and gave a warm smile.

"Well maybe you can tell me what's bothering you."

"My past," She gasped out softly, "It just keeps coming back to hurt me and all I want is for it to stop. I thought I could move on, but it's not easy. It's been getting worse so fast. Maybe its best if I stay and let the others continue. It would save a lot of trouble for them."

Bilbo stared with wide eyes at her and gave a firm but gentle tone.

"No! You're not staying. No matter how beautiful or peaceful it is here you belong with the dwarves. They need you. Kili needs you."

Hearing the mention of Kili brought Elle back to reality. He was right. She couldn't do that to him it would break his heart. It would hurt the others too; she would be letting them down.

"Y-you're a remarkable woman," Bilbo stumbled a little on his words as he continued, "I see how much Kili cares about you and Balin has explained to me about dwarves finding they're one love and, just like hobbits and other kins, we all only love once in our lifetime. I see you care about him too but I also see the hesitation. It's none of my business to know the reason or your past, but don't forget, you joined the company because you wanted to change, and because you wanted to make a difference. The past can hurt but it won't if you stop letting it hurt you. You're moving forward and that means leaving the past behind. Live your life and be free. You have great friends around you, and Kili loves you more than anything. Please Elle, don't throw away this chance."

All the positivity she had spoken to Bilbo that had been forgotten, was reiterated again by him. It was like a new door had opened for her. She felt a wave of relaxation wash over her and without even thinking she pulled Bilbo in for a hug. Bilbo wasn't expecting the sudden embrace but welcomed it with no hesitation.

He smiled and returned the hug. After a moment, they both moved away and Elle gave one of her bright smiles with her rosy cheeks.

"Thank you, Bilbo. I needed to hear that," She remained in her seat as she continued, "One day I'll speak about my past but I just need more time. I just never saw myself being here or finding someone like Kili. I care about him deeply, I truly do, but there is that small part in me that still isn't sure."

"We all get that and life is full of surprises, you have your courage though and that will help you through whatever life throws at you. I still need to find mine."

"Bilbo, it's not always about courage." She didn't want him to think he had to have it to be part of this quest.

Bilbo stood as tall as he could and puffed his chest out.

"Courage is found in the most unlikely places. It might be along this journey or it might not be, but I won't know unless I try. You're the only friend I have and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you have inspired me."

He joined both his hands in front of him.

"You're brave with a lot of courage and you share that with me until I'm able to find my own. I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh Bilbo," Elle smiled with a small laugh, "Very well, I'm happy to share until you find yours, it won't be long now. Just you wait and see."

Bilbo nodded with a wide smile and then cleared his throat, "Well, I've heard the elves have a very large library here and I cannot leave Rivendell without having a look."

"I might find you there later, but first I need to go back to Arwen. I need to apologize for my reaction." She stood up from her seat, sliding the locket over her head, and looked down at the hobbit.

"Thank you again. I must say you're a better talker than you think."

He chuckled, "That's something new, but it might be a good thing."

"Have fun. I'll see you later."

She looked much better as she walked away and headed back towards where they were just having lunch. Bilbo smiled watching her leave, grateful to have someone like Elle as a friend.

Soon he left as well, strolling up the staircase and towards where he had been told by the elves the library was. He was looking forward to doing some reading and didn't matter if they were in elfish or not, he always enjoyed new books.

He had never sensed someone was following him before it was too late, and he was ruefully grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked back into the closest room. Bilbo tried spinning around to see who it was and his voice betrayed him to yell out, too much in shock and fear built up inside him.

He was than thrown forward into the room and surprised himself as he managed to catch his balance and was finally able to turn around to see who it was.

"Kili?" He questioned confused with what was going on.

"W-what are you-" He never got to finish as Kili stormed forward and threw a punch at him, knocking him in the face and watched as the hobbit fell back onto the ground.

Bilbo gasped at the pain that swelled through his face and moved his hand away from his nose to see there was blood. He nervously gazed back up at Kili, who looked like he was ready to kill something. Kili glared down at the Bilbo with flared nostrils and burning eyes. He wanted to teach him a lesson for trying to steal what was his.

"K-Kili?" Bilbo shook lightly in fear, never has he seen the young dwarf so angry, "What…. w-what's gotten into you?!"

"Don't play stupid with me Halfling," Kili snarled stepping closer making Bilbo shuffle back trying to keep a distance from him, "You don't think I don't know? I see the way you look at her. You want her for yourself!"

Bilbo frowned trying to think over what he had done wrong and who he was speaking about. He took a guess, "A-are you talking about Elle?"

"Who else am I speaking of?!" Kili growled like a feral beast startling Bilbo.

"T-this is ridicules, Elle is my friend!" He tried to explain but his words weren't getting through to him, "I-I don't see her in that way at all!"

"You lie!"

Kili fisted both his hands into Bilbo's shirt and lifted him off the ground as if he was a feather. Bilbo's feet were dangling an inch from the ground and struggled in the dwarf's grip.

"She's mine. Not yours, mine! You stay away from her you piece of **shruk**!"

"Kili!"

Both faced the doorway to see a very unhappy Elle standing there with wide eyes, baffled with what she was witnessing. Her arms were on her hips, a dark look in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her.

* * *

Elle had heard shouting from her place in the hall, where she was thinking about Kili, and how to tell him about her mother. She followed the voices, until she came across the scene now in front of her.

"Let him go now!"

She stormed forward burning holes into Kili who hesitated to drop the hobbit. Elle walked forward, and yanked on Kili's arm, hoping to get him to let go. Kili merely threw his arm back, trying to get Elle off. It worked, as she was sent sprawling to the floor with a loud thump.

All parties froze.

Elle stared up at Kili with wide eyes, as Bilbo glanced between the two fearfully. Kili merely looked down at Elle, before looking at his hands, which were still holding Bilbo against the wall. Kili dropped Bilbo to the ground with a clatter, staring wide eyed at his hands, then at Elle, a shocked look on his face. That seemed to snap Elle out of her head, and she scrambled to her feet. She was right away at Bilbo's aid, checking his bleeding nose that was smeared down his chin and shirt. The hobbit said he was ok just a little shaken and was helped up onto his feet by her.

She brought her attention to Kili who gazed at her in wonder. Elle wanted to hit him hard, but at the same time, the fear she felt in her bones was slowly consuming her. She could feel the stinging pain in her back from where she fell. Tears pricked her eyes, though she didn't let them fall.

She walked up to him, drew her hand back and punched him in the face. Hard. Blood began to trickle down his face, his lip bleeding from where she punched him.

She wanted to do worse for his ridicules behavior.

"You're unbelievable." She hissed, acting angry.

Inside, she was terrified. Kili licked his sore lip and looked at the woman he loved, but right now she looked like she wanted to murder him.

"Ava, I-"

"Don't bother explaining yourself. I've heard enough from you!" She snapped and he pulled back, a look of guilt on his face.

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless to Bilbo. He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I-I thought-"

" ** _¡Cállate_**!" Ell snapped, glaring at Kili.

She had an arm wrapped around Bilbo's shoulders, helping him from crumpling to the ground, as his legs still felt like jelly.

All the yelling had drawn the attention of the other dwarves who hurried up the stairs to see what was going on. Chari also had rushed in the room, Arwen staying in the hall.

Some came prepared just in case, armed with swords and blades ready to cut down anything. Thorin was the first to enter the room followed by Fili, Balin and Dwalin, then the rest of the company right behind them.

"What in Durin's beard is going on?" Thorin demanded eyeing his nephew seeing his cut lip then Elle before his eyes lay on Bilbo.

"What happened to the hobbit?" He asked noticing the blood down his front.

"I-ahh," Bilbo winced a little at the pain in his nose, "Kili hit me."

"What'd you do?" Fili frowned lightly thinking it was the hobbit's doing.

"I did bloody nothing!" Bilbo hadn't meant to snap like he did but he was pretty fed up with dwarves right now.

Elle huffed in annoyance and muttered, "Just casual dwarf behavior."

Her tone was enough to make the others keep their distance from her knowing all too well that Elle in a bad mood was not good news.

"I'm sorry, casual dwarf behavior? Are you serious?!" Bilbo stared at her seeing if she was joking, which she wasn't.

She, however, didn't want to do this here, not with everyone watching on. She brought her eyes to Kili who was looking guiltier now. Good.

"You and I need to have a serious talk."

She heads for the door with skirt flying around her legs. The other dwarves made a pathway for her not wanting to be in the way. She turned back around expecting to see Kili to follow her, but saw he just stood there with his head hung low still and huffed out making her way back to him.

"Now you goof ball!"

Before Kili could move or react for that matter she had grabbed the side of his ear between her fingers tightly and pulled him along behind her, not caring if it hurt him or not.

'' **Aish 'aish**!" He winced but didn't dare to struggle or protest and glanced at everyone with a pleading look for help, but no one did.

Fili shook his head, wrapping his arm around Chari's waist as she made her way to the front, "You're on your own Naddîth."

"Good luck lad," Nori was the only that wished him that, "ye gonna need it."

All the company could do, including Fili and Thorin, was watch as Elle dragged Kili away from everyone for them to have a talk. Thorin sighed heavily and looked back at the hobbit, "Oin, tend to the burglar."

* * *

 **Khuzdul**

 **1.** **amâd - mother**

 **2.** **naddîth - little brother**

 **3.** **nadad - big brother**

 **4.** **shruk - shit**

 **5.** **Aish 'aish - ow! Ow!**

 **Spanish**

 **1** **.** ** _¡Cállate!_** **\- Shush!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Hope you enjoy these next few chapters! Review/Favorite/Follow!** **Constructive** **criticism welcome!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – The Talk**

Elle dragged Kili behind her as she headed towards her chambers. She ignored the grunts and hisses coming from the dwarf prince, not caring that moment if she was hurting him or not. It may have sounded cruel but right now she was beyond angry with him. Hell, she was pissed. Finally, they reached the room and she finally let go of his ear before pushing him in the room and closing the door behind her. He rubbed at his ear and gave her a pained look but she was having none of it.

"You are not to say a bloody word until I'm finished, understood?" He opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it and nodded his head.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her front, "I'm very disappointed in you."

She let the words fall, "Beyond that, I'm furious. The way you acted was uncalled for!"

Silence fell to let the words sink in and before continuing.

"I'm not just some property of yours. I'm allowed to be friends with whomever and I don't need your approval. This will stop or you and I are going to keep on repeating this until it gets through your thick skull!"

Kili couldn't look her in the eye as she lectured him, listening to every word sink in and agreeing with everything she said.

Her voice toned down as she sighed, stepping forward a little, "You're a dwarf, I get the behavior but that doesn't mean I like it. Bilbo is a good friend, who I care about, the same goes for everyone else, especially you. I will not choose favorites nor will I allow myself to be used as a trophy for the winner. You need to clean your act up, is that understood?"

Kili continued to stare at the ground and gave a short nod letting her know he did.

"And one other thing." Elle turned back to him, tears in her eyes.

"You need to promise me you will never, ever, do something like that to me again." Kili looked up at her, guilt and pain clear in his face and eyes.

"Right," Elle kept a little distance from him but her anger slowly faded, her arms wrapping around her body, shaking slightly, "You may speak now."

He nodded.

"I swear, Elle. I will never do that again. I didn't even mean to do it in the first place."

Elle dryly chuckled.

"That's what my mother said when she first hit me too. Saying you didn't mean it, doesn't cut it. I don't give a rat's ass if you meant to shove me or not. You do it again, and we're done." Elle said with finality in her tone.

Kili was surprised by her words, though didn't press, his guilt squelching any other emotion he had at that moment. She felt a slight bit of guilt herself from seeing his cut lip, but tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry..."

She only shook her head.

"It's not me you need to say sorry to."

"I'll apologize to Bilbo..."

"Damn right you will," She wasn't going to leave it until he did so.

"H-how long will you hate me?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"For as long as I want."

But she knew it wouldn't last long. She couldn't hate him if she tried.

Kili inhaled a shaky breath, "I can't take back what happened but I promise it won't ever happen again, I swear it."

He nervously played with his fingers as he whispered his last words.

"But please, don't hate me."

She stared as her eyes grew soft, knowing he deeply regretted his mistake. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him but she wasn't going to deal with this every time he got jealous. She just wouldn't.

"I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed."

Slowly she closed the distance between them and moved her arms around his hips, holding him close as she rested the side of her head on his shoulder.

Kili let out an exhale and returned the embrace wrapping his own arms around her and holding her against him with his head pressed into her hair.

" **Gajut men**?"

" _ **Estas perdonado**_." She responded gently.

Without breaking the hold, she shifted her head up and her eyes laid on the small cut on the corner of his mouth. Gently, she leaned up and pressed her lips against it tenderly. Kili leaned into the quick kiss that ended too quickly but felt a load of weight lifted off him.

"It'll heal up in a few days," Elle cupped the side his face running her fingers along his stubble cheek.

"I deserved it," The corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile, which earned a smile in return from her.

She moved both her hands down his side and into his own. She lightly rocked their joined hands side by side for a moment making Kili smirk. Licking her lips, she knew her next words were going to change everything.

"I…. I want to be with you, be a part of your life."

Kili stilled, staring into her deep eyes in wonder, and waited for her to say something else, anything else. Her voice was broken as she tried to speak, but soon inhaled and relaxed looking up at him.

" _ **Te Amo**_ , Kili."

Kili let out a shaky breath, and couldn't stop himself from running both hands on either side of her face gently.

"Ava, **Mênu id-Lukhuduh turkh athûhuruh ra gimuluh**."

Both their eyes met, each staring into each other's souls and feeling every emotion together. She gave a shaky smile, and pressed her lips to his wrist gently, rubbing her own hand over his, against her rosy cheek.

"Does this mean I'm your **sanâzyung**?" Kili asked, a gentle smile on his face.

Elle giggled, her eyes burning lightly with tears that had yet to spill down her cheeks.

"Yes, you are my **sanâzyung**."

Kili closed the distance locking his lips with her own once more. He pressed his lips to hers, and it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. He ignored the stinging from the new cut on his bottom lip and continued the deep kiss. It was perfect. This is how it's supposed to be. The two of them together that neither wanted to end. Her hands came up nervously, curling her fingers of one hand into the hair behind his neck. The other she pressed against the back of his shoulder. The kiss grew more intense. Kili moaned lowly as he deepened it, savoring her moist lips and soon had his tongue run along her bottom lip, coaxing her lips apart and let his tongue explore within.

She tensed unsure what to do but found herself parting her lips and soon her tongue found his and gasped into the kiss with surprise. It was like a spark had been set off within, the hairs along her arms stood tall and shivered at the new experience. He pulled her against him, his tongue swirling around hers.

Her mouth was sweet, and her smooth tongue touched his, tasting, testing and exploring the new feel. His stubble chin tickled around her lips that sent strange jolts through her, almost craving for more of it as their kiss continued.

Finally, she needed to catch her breath and pulled away from his lips with an exhale that turned into breathy pants. Kili leaned his forehead against hers when the kiss ended; he himself gave heated pants and held her close against his body.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," He curled his lips into a smile gazing into her eyes.

"It was different," She gently bumped her nose with his, "but it was nice."

The two remained together with their foreheads touching for a while, enjoying every second of their time together never wanting the day to end.

* * *

 **Khuzdul**

 **1.** **Gajut men? - forgive me?**

 **2.** **Mênu id-Lukhuduh turkh athûhuruh ra gimuluh - You are the light of my life, my sun and stars**

 **Spanish**

 **1.** _ **Estas perdonado -**_ **your forgiven**

 **2.** _ **Te Amo -**_ **I love you**


End file.
